


Oh Yeah, the Pythagorean Theorem Will Definitely Help

by Thylna



Series: Why me? [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm making it up as I go, Kidnapping, Mark of the Assassin DLC, Modern Girl in Thedas, My First Fanfic, Original Plot, Quentin is creepy, Slow Burn, Swearing, Yes It's Another One, it shows up, math jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 56,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylna/pseuds/Thylna
Summary: A simple math nerd gets thrown into Kirkwall, will she solve the problems of the city or find "x"?Note: It's marked complete, but that doesn't mean it's well written and thoughtfully planned out. I will try to fix a few missing things, add more detail and all that.





	1. What Was in that Juice?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first ever fanfic, I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, please know that there is a lot of Modern Girl in Thedas works out there and I'm trying to put out my own creations without it being identical. If you notice something please let me know and I'll fix it!

Busy streets roared through the window just like every morning, even with the windows closed there would still be the angry honking, the trucks starting up, motorcycles revving up their engines and cars zooming by. The sounds would still be heard, almost just as loudly. Thankfully, Jazlynn was quickly accustomed to city noise; she did grow up in the city, in a small, cheap apartment which was much like her dorm room.

In all honesty, it was practically a miracle she was even alive. After her premature birth, she had to be put in intensive care for her weak state. Her heart was far too weak to fully support her on top of being born early and needing an IV to live. However, with all of that behind her, she was laying soundly asleep on her single bed, medium length hair bunched up in a bun. The stray auburn locks framed her face which was littered with acne scars, especially around her soft jawline. Blackheads were rampant on her nose and on her face in between her eyes and her cheeks. Her eyes, were the most intriguing thing of all when it came to her appearance, the centers were a gentle moss green color and the edges were a cooling steel blue. And though her arms were skinny, her thighs were not. Her thighs and hips bore stretch marks from previous growth spurts. All extra fat in her body seemed to only go to those thighs since her breasts were disproportionally small compared to the rest of her.

Loud buzzing and rock music coming from her phone set on the table didn't even manage to fully wake her, her arm merely reached over and her hand instinctively pressed snooze. 10 minutes later, the alarm would go off again and she would do the same thing over and over again until the sunlight would blast through her window from a reflection on a building across the street. She always hated that building, first of all, it always woke her up from her slumber, and second of all, it was represented the rich people of the city, the ones who sat on a pile of money while the people who actually work hard get to choose between food and decent clothing. Just one of the lovely side effects of capitalism. With a disgruntled groan, she sat up on her bed and blinked slowly while yawning.

"Alright, time for breakfast." She mumbled while swinging her legs over the side of the bed and dragged her feet towards her mini fridge and swung open the door, pulled out a carton of juice, and drank straight from the carton as she evaluated her options for breakfast. More buzzing and rock music interrupted her hunt and she groaned to go turn off her alarm.

"Shit, I'm late!" she exclaimed in a panic. She bolted to pick up a pair of black skinny jeans, a t-shirt bra and a shirt from her floor, threw it on and on her out she grabbed a large red flannel shirt and a granola bar resting on her desk. Her phone, wallet, and keys were shoved in her pockets, she carelessly shoved her feet in a pair of boots while pushing all her notebooks, pens, pencils, calculator, laptop in her book bag, and away she went. Jazlynn was a math major, today she was supposed to go to class and take some notes. Emphasis on supposed to.

"You in a hurry Jaz?" called one of her neighbors, if you could call them that.

"Yes, I have an 8 am class."

"It's 7:56?"

"I know!" she called as she sprinted down the hallway.

"The math building is closed, something weird was going on last night!" the neighbor tried to warn, but alas, Jazlynn was already gone and could not hear.

Her lungs burned for oxygen, her legs felt heavier than lead but she made it to the building 4 minutes late. She pounded against the doors, but they would not budge.

"Okay, think. You've got the brains of Einstein, surely you can think of a logical solution," she tiredly pondered, "Backdoors!" She ran around the building and came bursting through the door, only to be swept away by an unknown force. Combining her pre-existing exhaustion and something taking her away, she lost consciousness while tightly gripping the straps of her book bag.

* * *

 

"Who is she?" gawked a mysterious yet familiar voice.

"Careful, she might be dangerous," Warned a deep voice.

"I'm sure she's just fine, probably a little lost." Said a more Scottish one, or was it, Irish? Oh, who knows?

"Mmph, five more minutes…" she mumbled at the voices she didn't want to deal with.

A chuckle was heard, then, "I think she might be hungover, I've heard that one before!" Her eyes opened and she rolled to her side to face the voices.

 _Well, fuck._ "I, uh, what the bloody shit is going on?" she asked in an unsettled voice.

Standing before her, was Garrett Hawke, Fenris, Sebastian Vael, and Isabela.

"You must've blacked out drunk after a wild night at the Hanged Man." Chuckled Hawke.

"Or something weird was in that juice I drank earlier. No seriously, how did I get here? And when can I go back home? I have a calculus class that I'm missing and I cannot afford to redo this semester." She worriedly said while rising to her feet, her book bag still securely fastened on her back.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand. You're in Kirkwall's Lowtown if that helps."

"If you need shelter, the Chantry will gladly accept you." Offered Sebastian.

"R-right, it's just that, I can't be here. I can't defend myself, I don't even have a job or the right clothes. Jesus Christ, I need to get back to Earth."

"Earth? Where is that?" curiously asked Hawke.

"It's another world, one very different than here." She briefly explained.

"Ooh! Another world? So you're like an Otherworlder, like in Varric's tales! He'll want to hear this." Isabela proclaimed with a hearty chuckle.

"A different world you say? How did you get here, what kind of magic even does that?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know. Nothing about this makes any sense, my world doesn't have magic to start with!" she cried out, her voice shaking with fear.

_Okay no, stop that. Remain calm, think logically._

She took a deep breath.

_Well, here goes nothing. I should try and fit in, for now, I highly doubt I'll be going back anytime soon._

"Easy there," Hawke's arm was reassuringly wrapped around her shoulders. "What's your name? I'm sure you can find something useful to do."

"Well, uh, my name is Jazlynn, and I'm really good with numbers."

"Well Jazlynn, I think I know someone that might be able to help you out." Hawke confidently promised.


	2. Jobs Are Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazlynn got a job and has a place to live, things are looking good! Let me know if you'd like some pairing done or if you want the third person dialogue changed.

Hawke confidently led her to the Viscount's Keep, his companions trailing behind and were definitely not intimidating her at all. She found herself looking at Hawke’s massive two-handed axe and wondering how the hell could a person not only carry that but also wield it in battle. Soon her thoughts drifted to her situation.

_Kirkwall eh? Wow, I didn't think I'd find myself here, I'm not even that much of a nerd! Sure I've played some of the games a few times but that's only because I had some free time. Anyhow, I should probably refrain from spoiling some stuff and find out which Act I'm in right now and go from there._

She glanced at Fenris, who noticed her gaze at gave her a quick glare of suspicion.

  
_He thinks I'm a blood mage, doesn't he? Not that I blame him, makes more sense that I'm lying about stuff to avoid having to admit that kind of thing._

  
"Here we are! The Viscount's Keep, I'm sure someone in there would need you for something. If not, there's always the Hanged Man or a life of crime. Take your pick," Hawke announced cheerfully.

  
"I think I'll take a job here," she said with a small giggle.

  
"Well, let’s get in there. My friend happens to be captain of the guard, well training for it, but it's close enough. I’m sure she can pull some strings for you.” Hawke pushed the doors open walked over to the Barracks and into Aveline’s office (or soon to be).

  
_Okay, so I’m probably in Act one_.

  
“Aveline! I’ve found her in Lowtown, she needs a job, and I think someone around here might like to give it to her. She says she’s good with numbers, what do you think?” Hawke greeted with a smile while gesturing to the newly found Math major.

  
“Really? Maker knows this place needs more people like you,” Aveline curiously looked at her up and down, “And you found her in Lowtown?”

  
“Yep, she said she’s from a different world and somehow ended up here.” He shrugged and looked at Jazlynn, soon all eyes were on her.

  
“What? Do you not believe me? Well, I guess the whole from a different world thing is a little far-fetched isn’t it?” she mused “Wait, I’ll prove It!” she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

  
_Good, it’s still safe and free of cracks. Those Otter Boxes can sure take a pounding._

  
She pressed the home button and the screen lit up, her thumb swiped in the pattern and soon her home screen showed up.

  
“See? I bet you don’t have these bad boys around here. And no, it’s not magic because there is no real magic where I come from.”

  
“Interesting,” came from Fenris who still seemed wary of the girl with the strange glowing rectangle.

  
“Not blood magic, my wrists are free of cuts and scars, see?” she showed off arms, mostly to Fenris.

  
“Alright then, ..., sorry I don’t believe I caught your name,” said Aveline.

  
“It's Jazlynn, pleased to meet you,” she extended one hand while the other shoved her phone back into her pocket.

  
“Right, I believe I heard the Seneschal grumbling about there not being enough accountants employed by the Viscount. I’ll take you to him if you’d like.” The soon to be guard captain mentioned as she shook her hand.

  
“That’d be wonderful thank you,” Jazlynn thanked before turning to Hawke," And thank you, I'd pay you back but I don't have any money..."

  
"You will eventually, I'm planning an expedition and I'll need some money for that. I’m sure you might be able to pull some strings.” Hawke suggested deviously.

  
_I'm definitely in Act one._

  
“Hawke,” Aveline started.

  
“Alright fine, you don’t have to break the law for me. Just take care of yourself, alright?” Hawke chuckled as he headed out with his companions.

  
“Alright then, to the Seneschal to find you a job”

* * *

Sure enough, Aveline was able to convince Seneschal Bran to give her a job, in accounting.

  
_Had I been on Earth, this would have been a whole different scenario. I hope it’s not anything too complicated, right? Algebra isn’t even taught! Or is it? I’ll have to find out._

  
A loud cough interrupted her train of thought. “Serah? Were you listening?” asked Seneschal Bran impatiently.

  
“Sorry, I believe I trailed off there. Just show me what you need calculated and I’ll get right to it!”

  
A mocking laugh escaped his lips, “Not while you’re wearing those strange clothes, I will have a servant show you to your quarters and dress you immediately, and lose that hideous bag.” He gestured to her book bag, “Once you are done, come see me and then, we’ll talk about work.”

  
_Do I have quarters? Wow, it’s kind of fancy isn’t it, that’s good, it takes care of my living situation. What about food though? Is it just like a dorm room or is it an apartment?_  
The servant Seneschal Bran mentioned arrived soon enough and she showed her the way to her room, and her first guess was correct, it was like a dorm room. But this one didn’t overlook a busy city, this time she was in the same kind of building she despised back home. Hopefully though, she wouldn’t push capitalism and instead, she could improve the standard of living.

  
“Messere, I have your garments here. Would you like me to dress you?” the servant asked with the outfit in her arms, carefully folded up.

  
“I- No, that’s fine, you don’t have to do that. Thank you, I’ll- I’ll just put them on myself, you know?” she awkwardly babbled with a blush rising to her face.

  
“Very well.” the servant placed the pile on her wooden desk then swept a curtsy before leaving.

  
_Geez! I am awkward, it’s her job, nothing else about it. Just calm down_. Jazlynn scolded herself as she peeled her jeans and t-shirt off, her flannel shirt already hanging off a chair from her desk.  
…  
Alright maybe I should’ve asked for her help in dressing me, this is a lot of buttons. She thought a while later when the blouse proved to be a challenge, the skirt, however, was no problem. Nevertheless, she grumbled angrily while fiddling with the buttons. Finally, everything was done, she twirled a bit in front of her mirror.

  
_Alright since no one but Hawke and his crew knows about me being from another world, I should try and keep that on the down low. So that means… no phone and no calculator in front of the Seneschal, or anyone. Well, let’s go see how my mental math is doing!_

  
And with that, she left her room and locked her door, without any of her supplies. If she ever needed them she could come back later.

* * *

“Well serah, I’m impressed. I don’t think anyone has ever achieved this much paperwork in such a short amount of time,” The Seneschal remarked.

  
“Oh, I, uh, thank you. But it’s really not a big deal…”  _Like seriously, this is pretty basic stuff for me._

  
He quirked an eyebrow at that, “Here’s your pay, and you’re done for today. Come back tomorrow and get yourself something to eat.” He gave her a small pouch of coins.

  
“Alright, I’ll be going now.” She swept a curtsy like she saw the servant do and left the Viscount’s Keep. She began leisurely strolling the streets of Hightown while thinking about where she would find food when Hawke’s voice rang in her ears. 

  
“Jazlynn! I was just about to go visit you, I’ve asked around in Lowtown and as it turns one of my friends spoke to someone who knows someone else who we think saw you arrive here. I’ll take you to him, my friend that is since he can probably tell the tale better than the drunkard who witnessed your arrival.”

  
“Oh really? I suppose I would like to know what happened.”

  
_I bet it's Varric, it has to be. Who else would it be?_


	3. One Night at the Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about our awkward but lovely Jazlynn! Side note: she is bi just like most of the Kirkwall crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked in my first pairing! I think I'll add some Merrill x OC later so I tagged it as Multi. Let me know what you guys think!

"So, you're the new girl?"

  _I knew it, it's Varric._

Most of the Hawke's companions were already there with drinks in their hands when Hawke and Jazlynn arrived at the Hanged Man. They were currently seated at Varric's long table with cards and few coins around them.

"Yep, that's me, Jazlynn. The new girl." she shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"Now, I know you're just dying to hear this story so grab a drink and take a seat, I'm Varric Tethras." Varric greeted her with a mug and gestured to an empty seat next Isabela and another empty seat where Hawke took his place.

"Don't mind if I do..."

 _So far it's only Aveline missing_ ,  _though she might be working or training._  

"I shit you not, this is what I heard from Corff. This drunk man was wandering the streets of Lowtown when all of a sudden there's this bright flash right in the middle of the street, it nearly blinded him. Then, as if a holy spirit walked through this glowing haze only to pull out a person and then leave them behind on a pile of crates. The lights started dimming down and the Holy Spirit vanished like it was never there." 

Jazlynn snorted and started laughing, "I'm sorry, you think a holy spirit brought me here?" she spoke through her giggles. 

"Well, it's the best guess we have so far." settled Anders who spoke from his pint. "Besides, I- or- Justice felt something last night, perhaps it was you." 

"Oh," she muttered incredulously, "it's still friggin' weird."

_Really, a holy spirit? Why would a holy spirit bring me here, why would any spirit bring me here?_

Hawke noticed Jazlynn staring at her cup, and decided to lighten the mood.

"Well, I think it's time you met the rest of my friends. And, we could learn more about my latest addition to my collection of weird friends!" he brought up with a comforting smile.

"Collection of weird friends?" Fenris asked with a chuckle.

"Think about it Fenris, are any of us normal? What even is normal?" Hawke pondered.

Jazlynn let out a light laugh and said, "I think I'd like that."

One by one, Hawke's companions introduced themselves, some were a little more reluctant than others, but nevertheless, they each spoke to her at least once.

"I think it's your turn," Varric pointed out, "I need to find a nickname for you."

_It better not be "Jazz Hands", I hear that one at least 8 times a week._

"Well, I don't know. I'm pretty boring compared to you guys." she explained, before thinking for a moment when she was met with pairs of confused eyes, "Okay, aside the whole popped over from another world thing, I'm kinda just your standard Math Major. I was a nerd in High School and I'm still a nerd in University." 

"Start with that, High School, we don't have whatever you just mentioned," Hawke encouraged.

"Ugh, here we go. Starting with school, it's basically a building that you go to in order to learn some stuff. First, there's Elementary School where you basically learn to read, write and some basic Math. Then there's Middle School where they expand the range of things you learn to Science, History, and Art. Finally, there's High School where you're supposed to choose which subjects you want to learn more about, the subject you choose says a lot about your personality and eventually your reputation. Whether you like it or not." she briefly explained.

"Sounds a bit like the Circle if you ask me, do you have any Templars? Wait, no. That wouldn’t make sense since you don’t have magic." Merrill rambled, "And I'm babbling again, sorry."

“It’s fine, we don’t have Templars but we have teachers and some members of personnel who watch over the children to make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

"Sounds interesting, but what was your experience?" Hawke asked her before adding, "Unless you wish to move to another subject."

"Meh, my experience was nothing special. The regular shove in the hallway once in a while, the cramming all night for a test and the mindless flow of time occupied by writing essays and papers about things I didn't care about. Math class was always my highlight, a few science classes were okay, but nothing worth studying years for. I really just stayed out of trouble and out of sight."

"I think it's time to move on to the good questions, do you have any lovers you left behind?" asked Isabela while resting her arms on the table.

"Nope," Jazlynn quickly replied with a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Wait, are you a virgin?" Isabela perked up when she noticed the blush.

"... Maybe," she nervously squeaked, "Like I said, I'm a nerd. A math nerd at that, not a whole lot of sex appeal comes from that."

_Hang on, do they even say "nerd" around here? I wonder how much I need to adjust my speaking style to fit in around here._

"What about kissing?" added Hawke, obviously enjoying the conversation.

"Yeah, a few times. And only one of those times, I actually knew the other person I kissed." Jazlynn replied awkwardly, the blush steadily growing, that with the alcohol she was drinking it didn't help her at all. 

"You've kissed people you didn't know?!" uttered Bethany in disbelief while Isabela was doubled over in laughter, "I knew I liked something about you!" Isabela managed to say.

"Well in my defense, I was blindfolded," she mumbled audibly enough to cover Isabela giggles, only to have others joining her laughter. Even Fenris and Anders seemed amused. 

_Look at that! Maybe I am a party person at heart if I can get a table full of people to enjoy a story._

"So the virgin has been blindfolded?" Varric chuckled out, "So much for taking it one step at a time."

"It wasn't anything like that!" she defended playfully, "Look, I was dragged to a party by a friend and the host decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with the guests. I agreed to it, because I was drunk and why the hell not?"

"What's 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'?" inquired Merrill.

"It's a party game where the host puts all the names of the guests in a hat and someone picks a name from the hat and has to spend seven minutes in a dark closet with whoever they've picked."

"Sounds like my kind of party game!" Isabela commented.

“I think I’ve got your nickname,” Announced Varric, “Wonder.”

Jazlynn started laughing, “Sure, it works I guess.”

_This is pretty close to being Wonder Woman, right?_

* * *

 Jazlynn spent the next few hours with Hawke and his companions while drinking, playing cards and telling a few more stories. As soon as Aveline finally showed, she was given a summary of what happened before. Soon, everything blurred together and she could feel herself getting drunk, but she was having so much fun, she couldn't get herself to stop.  

 _Maybe staying here isn't going to be so bad, it's not like I had a lot of friends back home anyway._  She thought as her head was laid down on the table in her arms, most of Hawke's companions had already left.

"Jazlynn?" Hawke attempted to wake her up, but all he got was a sleepy groan, "Alright, let's get you to your quarters."

He helped up to her feet but instead of walking she merely leaned against Hawke's shoulder and yawned, when he tried for the second time to help her walk, her feet wouldn't budge. With a chuckle, he hoisted her up in his arms and bid goodbye to Varric and his friends. 


	4. On a Linear Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine is established for Jazlynn, and the story of the Champion of Kirkwall continues.

The alarm on Jazlynn’s phone woke her up, and with a pounding headache, she stumbled over to her desk to turn it off. Hawke had successfully brought her to her room safe and sound and even left a glass of water and note on the desk.

“How thoughtful…” she whispered to herself.

She gulped the water down while reading the note.

_I brought you home after you passed out drunk, maybe you should drink more responsibly next time!_

_I’ve also found some spare sets of clothes._

_-Hawke_

She breathed a small laugh, “It’s been ages since I’ve had alcohol, must’ve forgotten about my low tolerance.”

She glanced over to the dresser, and sure enough, there was a simple dress, a tunic and some leggings next to a few of her notebooks. Deciding she would rather save the dress for later, she simply brushed herself off and looked in the mirror to check her appearance.

_Okay, not the most presentable I’ve been, that’s for sure. My eyes look a bit dead. Oh whatever, last night was fun and definitely worth it._

Her thoughts drifted to Varric’s story about how she got here. _Really, a holy spirit? What does it want me to do? Fight evil with the power of triangles or something? Maybe throw quadratic formulas at my enemies?_

She slipped her boots on and was about to leave when she saw her phone in her peripheral vision, with a groan she grabbed it and turned the device off to save battery power. Which reminded her of her laptop, her book bag was a bit slouched in the corner of the room and the computer was still peeking out the opened zipper. She plucked out her laptop, flipped the screen open and clicked the “Shut Down” button.

“Well that’s taken care of,” she said as she placed it back in her book bag with her phone, “Time for some food.”

_Wait, where do I go for food? I’ll have to ask someone._

With nowhere in mind, she wandered the halls until she found a kitchen.

“Bingo!”

_Guess I'll ask someone later._

Her nose caught a whiff of something freshly baked and soon enough she found some pastries. After taking a quick look around she snatched a few from their basket and hid them in her skirt's pocket while hungrily eating one. Satisfied with her meal, she lightly skipped to the main hall where she could begin the work day. Her headache was still there, but hopefully, the walk and food would settle it down.

It didn’t.

It really didn’t.

Her eyes were drooping and she could barely concentrate on the financial reports she had to look over. The Seneschal noticed her lack of energy and spoke up.

“Serah? Are you well?”

_I wish I could just use my calculator… Wait! What if I bring these papers up to my room, I could work on them and take a nap right away when I’m done. Alright, time to lie and be convincing._

“Yes, sorry. It’s just- well-,” she paused, “Would you mind if I took these up with me to my quarters? I could concentrate better without all the noise around me.”

_That’s complete bullshit, he’ll never fall for that one._

“Go ahead. As long as you finish your work and bring it back before the end of the day.” He interrupted her train of thought.

_Nice._

She gathered the various reports, firmly held them in her hands and made her way towards her room as gracefully as she could.

Just as she planned, she finished her work even earlier than the day before and took a nap after munching another pastry. When she awoke, it was already late afternoon and her headache had mostly left. With nothing better to do, she decided to hand in her work and maybe do some extra work if the Seneschal had anything.

* * *

Sure enough, the Seneschal had something for her.

“After you finish these, bring them to the Merchant’s Guild here in Hightown. You have a couple days, so there’s no need for you to rush.” He told her as he handed her a stack of papers.

“Okay, I’ll just bring these up.”

“Of course,” he politely dismissed her.

_I’ll bring these up, take a look and then go for supper somewhere!_

While humming under her breath and walking to her room she collided with someone, sending her papers flying out her hands.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve been looking where I going.” Jazlynn apologized while gathering the scattered pieces of parchment laying on the floor.

“Don’t worry, it was my fault as well.” Answered a middle aged woman while helping her, “My name’s Leandra.”

“Jazlynn,” she extended a hand and the woman shook it with a warm smile.

“Pleased to meet you, I’ve been trying to get an audience with the Viscount for some time. A busy man, isn’t he?” Leandra sighed.

“Yes, he is. That’s what it means to be the leader I guess.”

The woman nodded at that and gave back the few pages left then bid Jazlynn goodbye.

No further accidents prevented Jazlynn from getting to her room and she organized her desk to make room for the small stack. Not much trouble with the stack so far, simply calculating the taxes, adding up all revenue and writing down the total profit from the Viscount and the Merchants. Her stomach growled and she became aware of her hunger.

 _Time for some supper._ She thought while stretching her back. _Where do I go? I really should ask someone, stealing from the kitchen again is a bad idea. Maybe Aveline? Yeah, I’ll go to Aveline._ She decided while leaving her quarters and entering the main hall.

_So it’s down here, take a left and here we go!_

“Hello there Aveline!”

“Hello Jazlynn, how are settling in?”

“Good, thank you. Would you mind showing me a good place to get supper, I don’t feel like going to the Hanged Man again.”

“Of course, I was about to head there myself.” Aveline agreed while gesturing to Jazlynn to follow her.

* * *

 “Here it is, a quiet little tavern in Hightown.” Aveline introduced while stepping inside.

The soft murmurs of conversation and gentle playing of the music rang in the air. Aveline spotted a table where Sebastian and Fenris were seated, she waved a greeting to them to catch their attention and invited Jazlynn to join them.

“Good evening, may I sit here?” asked Jazlynn, not wanting to be rude.

“Of course, a friend of Hawke is a friend of mine.” Replied Sebastian in his thick accent with a kind smile gracing his face while Fenris made a nod of approval.

They’d ordered their drinks and food and started with the usual small talk.

“Tell me, what is that thing you showed to prove you were from another world?” Curiously asked Fenris.

“Huh? Oh right, that was my phone,” She answered easily.

“Alright, but what does it do?” further questioned Aveline.

“Lots of things. Originally, they were designed to call other people who also had phones. No matter how big or small the distance was. But now, they’ve added a bunch of features. Like, it can play music, take pictures, save files, and send emails and text messages. I think the latest thing is allowing you to browse the Internet.” she replied before thinking that at least half of those things she’d mentioned made no sense. “Right, different world…”

The three of them exchanged some looks but seemed interested nonetheless. Pleased with the fact they weren’t bored or annoyed, she continued explaining the features she’d mentioned and soon enough the waitress brought their food.

“I think I’ve mostly covered everything.”

“You missed the Internet,” Aveline pointed out while prodding at her bowl of stew.

“Right! Thank you for reminding me,” Jazlynn exclaimed after finishing a bite, “It’s just, this is going to take me a minute,” she paused and took another bite before perking up. She swallowed her food and began explaining, “Imagine you’ve got all the knowledge of the world in one place, that place is called the Internet. It’s like a very special book that only technology can help you access it. But here’s the catch; anyone can write anything and publish it on the Internet. Of course a few things are illegal, but unfortunately, that doesn’t stop some people from spreading lies about sensitive subjects for either their own personal gain or fun.”

“Fun?” asked Fenris.

“People enjoy that? Spreading lies and deceit?” Sebastian disbelievingly asked.

“Apparently.” Jazlynn shrugged digging her spoon in her stew.

The rest of the meal proceeded quietly, and when she got ready to leave with Aveline, both Fenris and Sebastian gave her a friendly farewell.

 _Good, I’ve gotten on Fenris’ good side._ She thought to herself as she walked back to the Viscount’s Keep with Aveline. This time, she got to her room on her own instead of being carried by Hawke.

* * *

The stack of papers the Seneschal gave Jazlynn for the Merchants Guild was finished a couple days later as well as her usual workload. A servant also came along one day with a bunch of new clothes, but she had no idea who sent them.

“Maybe it was Seneschal? Or Hawke? Maybe the servant will tell me so I can thank someone properly.” She mumbled to herself as walked out the Viscount’s Keep to go to the Merchant’s Guild in Hightown.

When she arrived, there was already a crowd.

“It’s not fine, you can’t both go. What if something will happen to you?”

_That was Leandra, Hawke must be going to the Deep Roads now. Should I do something? No, that would be a bit suspicious._

Her steps slowed as she approached the crowd.

“It’s the Templars or the darkspawn mother, at least I’m allowed to fight darkspawn,” Argued Bethany.

“Well you’re not gonna be able to take everyone anyhow, you’re gonna have to decide.” Bartrand stepped in looking impatient.

“Bethany stays here, I’ll take Sebastian, Anders, and Varric with me to the Deep Roads.” Decided Hawke.

Jazlynn pushed a sigh of relief as Leandra praised the Maker.

_Good, she isn’t going to die._

“Jazlynn! I didn’t know you were here,” Hawke exclaimed as she caught his eye, “My friends will keep an eye on you to make sure you stay safe.” He promised with a grin.

“Are you sure about this? I hope you’re not just trying to protect me,” asked Bethany.

“Trust me, this is no picnic. I’d stay if I could.”

“Fair enough, I hope you’re right.” Bethany complied. 

With that, Leandra gave a small nod farewell to Jazlynn and her son as she and her daughter headed back to Lowtown.

Hawke and all the others left the square, “Be careful out there, and be prepared for anything!” Jazlynn called as she remembered Bartrand’s betrayal. 


	5. Staying Rational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some worried thoughts plague the mind of Jazlynn after Hawke leaves for the Deep Roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! The second chapter of the day, all because a demon whispered to me; saying I should make it gayer.  
> Just a warning, there is an attempted sexual assault in here so if you really don't want to read that, skip to the horizontal line.  
> Please let me know if you'd like me to include more pairings, fewer pairings or if I wrote something wrong!

With Hawke gone to the Deep Roads, Jazlynn found that there was more time to think about the realness of her situation and let everything sink in. The fact of not having to pay back her student loans could only keep her happy for so long. She felt out of place, like an extra puzzle piece that belonged to a different puzzle but somehow ended up in the wrong box. Her job might not last forever, it certainly didn’t feel permanent and with the Qunari attack coming at the end of Act 2, she found herself worrying about what might become of her. Would she die? Or mess everything up causing more deaths? What if she caused the story to change slightly, thus creating a chain reaction of disasters?

Faint whimpers caught her attention, and her head whipped around to find the source. The Seneschal sent her to Lowtown to deliver some financial reports to a few places, now she was in a secluded alleyway searching for the source of the whimpers because her gut told her to. A shadowed figure was pressing something against the wall, or rather someone. She approached slowly and the light revealed a man in ripped and dirty clothing, the person he was pinning against the wall was a young elven girl.

“Stop squirming, you want this don’t you?”

“N-no, please…” she begged.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jazlynn protested with a loud voice.

“What?” the man loosened his grip in shock.

“Get away from her, now!” she demanded with newly found confidence.

“Why should I listen to you?” he mocked until the girl broke free and ran away, “Hey! Get back here!”

_Now is the time I should run._

Jazlynn’s legs kicked in motion as bolted from the scene, only to be roughly held back when the attacker grabbed her by her collar. The air was completely cut off until she thrown against the wall, she coughed some air back in and breathed heavily.

“You’ve scared my prey, now you’ll take her place.” He threatened as he leered menacingly.

“I don’t think so!” called a third and familiar voice.

With a quick stab in the back by the daggers of Jazlynn’s savior, he collapsed with a confused expression, his eyes still open but dead.

“Isabela!” Jazlynn gleefully looked up, “Thank you, I don’t what I would’ve done…” she thanked, getting herself away from the wall.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Isabela remarked, “If you want, I could show you a few tricks to help get rid of a bastard.”

_Learning how to fight? Can I even do that with my weak arms?_

“Yeah, sure. That’d be great…” she mumbled audibly her gratefulness wearing off to leave behind the melancholy from before.

“You feeling alright Jaz?”

She nearly teared up at the sound of her nickname back home. Memories of the good times she'd had, the comfortable lifestyle and the sense of belonging all came flooding to her.

“Oh shit, listen. I’m not the person to deal with feelings. I’ll take you to Merrill and you two can talk, alright?” Isabela suggested.

“O-okay…” Jazlynn replied with a shaking voice, picking up her papers.

Unsure what to do, Isabela loosely put her arm around her shoulders and led her to Merrill’s house in the Alienage.

* * *

 

“Aneth ara,” Merrill greeted when the two women showed at her door, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting guests so it’s a bit messy.”

“No need to worry kitten, we’re just here for a visit.”

Jazlynn nodded and looked down in solemn. Merrill noticed her gloomy look and spoke up.

“Everything alright?” she asked in a quiet and sweet voice offering her a seat.

Jazlynn sighed and sat down, “I’ve just been feeling rather homesick lately…”

“I understand. After I left my clan, I was so lonely and constantly asked myself if it was the right thing to do. I hope you don't think I'm too meddlesome but, are you feeling the same way?”

Jazlynn’s shoulders drooped and her eyes remained glued to the floor, while the fire in the hearth crackled and Isabela leaned against the wall, watching the scene.

“Yeah, I can’t help but worry if I’m going to screw everything up. Maybe I should run away, and avoid everything like the plague,” Jazlynn confessed.

“Do you really want to do that?” inquired Merrill with peering eyes, “Because if you do, then I won’t stop you. But, I believe that running away from your fears will only provoke them to chase you.”

_I can definitely see that happening. She’s right, I shouldn’t let my fears control me. The guilt of sitting by and letting it all happen would be too much for me. Because being too scared to do anything is worse than trying to do something. I’ll forge my own path if I change the world, it will be for the good of the people, I'll make sure of it._

“Besides, I happen to like you very much. It would be a shame to see you go.” Merrill comforted with an endearing smile.

“Oh, thank you…” Jazlynn smiled as warm fuzzy feelings bubbled in her chest.

“Oh! I’ve forgotten all about refreshments, I’ll go make some tea right away.”

After Merrill left for her small kitchen, Isabela decided to strike up a conversation.

“Do you like working with numbers?”

“Yes, actually. Math was always my favorite subject. Why do you ask?”

Isabela grimaced, “I find it hard to believe someone would like doing that nonsense.”

With a shrug of her shoulders she smoothly replied, “Well, I do. For me, it makes sense. It just clicks with me,” she snapped her fingers, “like that.”

“Really?”

“Yep. However, I understand that it’s not everyone who can just get it. Sometimes it’s because of bad teaching and other times, it was just never meant to be.”

“Huh, so you’re not going try and teach me all about ‘Math’?”

“Only if you want me to. You can’t force someone to be good at something. It will either happen, or it won’t. Besides, if everyone was good at Math, there wouldn’t be enough room for people like me!” Jazlynn exclaimed with a grin while having her thumb pointing at herself.

“I’m brought the tea! I’m sorry, I’ve been such a bad host for your first visit.” Called Merrill as she walked back to the living room, tray in hand.

“It’s fine. I feel much better, and it’s all thanks to you.” Jazlynn thanked with a look hope.

 _Yeah_ _, definitely better._


	6. Returning to Normal, and then Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke comes back from the Deep Roads and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I wrote this in a very short amount of time so be prepared for some mistakes! Grammarly can only catch so much...  
> Let me know if you think Anders was OOC, I'm not too confident with the way I wrote him.

“Hmm, I’d say this is our way back.” Varric indicated after the long battle against a rock wraith.

“How long to get back?” wondered Hawke.

“If we’re unlucky, maybe a week.”

“And if we’re lucky?”

“We stumble over Bartrand’s corpse on the way.”

* * *

 

When Hawke returned to Gamlen’s shack, he found his sister surrounded by Templars. Knight-Captain Cullen informed him that she would be taken to the Circle of Magi in the Gallows. Not being able to do anything, he watched his sister be escorted away as his mother collapsed in sobs.

Jazlynn happened to be in the neighborhood, returning from another afternoon tea with Merrill, she saw Bethany shuffle alongside the Templars with her head down, clearly in distress about leaving what’s left of her family.

_Already? Dammit, I could’ve tried to warn her they would show up. Why are they taking her anyway? Sure, she’s an apostate but she’s perfectly safe and stable. I suppose rules are rules. They’re just doing their job._

While slowly walking back to Hightown, she spotted Anders at a nearby vendor.

_I should get a friendship going, he’s the healer of the group and you should always be nice to the people who are sort of charge of your life. Besides, maybe he’s still got the jokes going!_

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while.” Jazlynn approached with a friendly smile.

“Probably because I was in the Deep Roads.” He said while he finished paying and carried his basket full of familiar looking herbs.

_Elfroot?_

“Something for your clinic?” she inquired while peering into the basket.

“It always is,” he replied drowsily. Heavy bags under his eyes were evident and he was moving more sluggishly.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just a bit tired.” He reassured her, coughing into his sleeve.

Upon further inspection, she noticed his face looked rather flushed. Adding everything together, she wondered if he was coming down with something. Without hesitation, she reached up and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

“What are you-?”

“Geez Anders! You’re burning up, you shouldn’t be up while you’re ill it’s bad for you. As a healer, you should know this…”

With a chuckle, he attempted to convince her that he was fine, “As a healer, I know when it’s too much.”

“When’s the last time you have gotten a good night sleep?” she asked with her eyebrows knit together.

“Not sure, but it wasn’t that long ago.”

“If you can’t remember then it’s been too long. I swear you’re worse than me during finals…”

“Finals?” he inquired confusedly, “Final what?”

“Nevermind…” she mumbled, remembering the differences between the two worlds, “Just get some rest or I will not hesitate to nag you like a mother hen.”

“Now you’re being really threatening.” He snickered.

* * *

 

Now that Hawke and the rest of the crew were back together, weekly games of Wicked Grace were back on. Jazlynn even learned how to play, and got quite good at it after several games.

“It’s like Poker, which is basically gambling, which is probability, which is Math.” She explained when a few companions were confused as to how she got so good in a short amount of time. 

Varric refuses to admit this, but she has once almost beaten him.  And after some time, there seemed to be a schedule again, a couple visits here and there from Hawke and Merrill and soon Jazlynn felt a strong friendship forming with each and every one of them, not just those two. She was no longer that weird girl brought to Kirkwall by a holy spirit, she was a friend. 

Before she knew it, three years had flown by. Every night on the anniversary of the day she arrived she found herself alone in her room, thinking about what she might be missing back home. Or who might be looking for her? Is she even missed back home? 

_Hang on, where is home? Is it here, or back on Earth? Here, I have more friends than I've ever had and they're better than most of my friends on Earth. But on Earth, I have a clear purpose. One that uses my education to its full potential..._

Meanwhile, at work, she’d gained quite the reputation of a little genius. Several co-workers praised her when she helped them solve their problems by showing them a few tricks she’d learned. Of course, a few of them took advantage of her kindness for their own gain, but Jazlynn was never one to be able to stand up for herself. ‘The curse of being too polite’, she would always say.

“Are you Serah Jazlynn?” asked a co-worker she’d just met.

“Yeah that’s me, what do you need?”

“I was wondering if I could pass something unto you. It’s just that, I’ve been so busy and…”

“Alright, I’ll do it.” She agreed easily.

”You would do that?”

“Yeah sure, I’ve been done for the day hours ago.” She blatantly replied.

“Oh thank the Maker! Here, some financial statements from the Circle. I’ve been tearing my hair out trying to figure these out.” The colleague praised while giving her a small stack of papers. “These are all of them for the past few years. There’s no deadline yet, but Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino have been annoying the Viscount about unfair payments. Demanding him to force the Chantry to do something. It’s all very odd…”

“Okay, I’ll look into it,” She promised.

 _I’ll bring these up to my room, look at them for a bit then go get some supper._ She thought as she felt her coin purse jiggle with her pay for the day.

As the colleague said, something was very wrong about these reports.

“They’re not matching up, either someone is screwing up their job or something very bad is going on.” She muttered as she stretched.

“I’ll just work a few more hours and then go,” She promised herself.

Except, that’s not what happened at all. Before she knew it, the sun was rising up signifying she stayed up all night without even getting anything to eat. The Chantry bells rang, breaking her out of concentration, and she suddenly realized she had to get down to the Viscount’s Keep and start the day. Soon, it became a routine, on complete lack of sleep and minimal food, she trudged through her days still trying to figure out the reports from the Circle.

While on an errand, she bumped into Hawke who immediately noticed her dreadful state.

“Are you well?” he asked worryingly.

“Define ‘well’,” she grumbled.

“When’s the last time you had a proper meal or even slept?”

_Didn’t I ask Anders that same question? If only he were here now…_

“Jazlynn?” he called when she didn’t answer.

“Oh yeah, I’m just, you know…” her response was lazy and half filled with hand gestures that didn’t make sense, “a wee bit sleepy.”

“Maker’s breath, you haven’t slept in days have you?”

She snorted, “Nope.”

“Why not? Is something bothering you?”

“Sort of, I picked up some extra work from a co-worker and it’s working me to the bone. It’s all gibberish and very wrong.” She explained slowly.

“Well, you can’t work if you’re like this.” He reminded her.

“But I can’t just sleep next to this kind of unfinished work. It would bother me too much.”

“My mansion has a guest bedroom, spend the night there and you can get back to work.”

“Okie Dokie… I’ll finish this errand and head on over.” She sleepily agreed, too tired to think about the fact she would sleeping in the place as Hawke.

“You’d better head over, or I’ll come looking for you.” He called as she dragged her feet away to finish her job.

* * *

As promised she went to Hawke’s Mansion after her errand was finished. The servants greeted her presence formally but being the sleep deprived mess she was she could only respond a certain way.

“What’s crack-a-lacking dudes?” she greeted with a grin and finger guns.

“That’s a new one, you have the oddest sayings…” Hawke amusedly remarked from behind the servants, “Orana prepared dinner, follow me.”

“Cool beans.”

Hawke led her to a dining table where her meal was already set up, practically drooling at the sight she excitedly sat down.

“You’re that girl I met at the Viscount’s Keep, aren’t you?” addressed a very familiar sounding voice.

“Yeah, you’re Leandra right?”

She nodded in confirmation, “You’re Jazlynn if I remember correctly.”

“You are correct,”

“Feel free to dig in, we’ve already eaten.” The middle aged woman invited.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

She took her invitation and starting eating as if she was starving, but to be fair she wasn’t eating much lately. After her satisfying meal, she was practically falling asleep in her chair. Hawke stopped helped her up and carefully showed her the way to the guest bedroom. He even helped her to get to the bed, and when she collapsed on the bed, she was already fast asleep.


	7. White Lillies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandra receives the infamous white lilies and Jazlynn plays hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this chapter a while ago for a reader-insert that I never started, so forgive me if there's any of that leftover from when I attempted to sift through this piece. And, there may or may not be an actual plot happening. Look at that!

Jazlynn woke up in her bed in the guest bedroom, got dressed and headed down for breakfast, Hawke was probably already out on a job. The dining table was bare except for her meal sitting there still warm, Leandra and her food was nowhere to be found.

“Leandra isn’t here?” she pondered out loud.

“No messere, she left not too long ago. It was right after a bouquet of flowers was delivered to her.” Orana explained.

Her heart stopped and stomach dropped. _I hope it’s not what I think it is._

“These white lilies are quite lovely, aren’t they?” added Bodahn.

_White lilies, that’s from the All That Remains quest, Leandra **dies.** I have to do something, I owe it to Hawke and the others. _

Without another second to think about the danger of it all, she bolted for the door, headed out and didn’t even close the door on her way out because she was in such a hurry.

“Wait, messere! It’s dangerous out there and you haven’t eaten anything!” Bodahn called out worryingly.

 _I don’t have time for that! Leandra could be in that Foundry right now!_ She thought as she sprinted down the street, through the market still being set up and down the stairs leading to Lowtown.

* * *

 

As she ran towards what her memory told her where the foundry was, she tripped and fell down. The impact knocked the wind out of her, before even catching her breath she moved to get herself back up and suddenly, she realized just how tired she had become from both the running and her hunger.

“Man, I’m out of shape. I really shouldn’t have cut gym throughout high school.” She told herself, letting out a light chuckle at the end.

She continued her path and arrived just in time to see Leandra and Quentin head into the foundry.

“Leandra, no!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, earning strange looks from people passing by.

Leandra's head whipped around confusedly and was about to ask what was going on, but Quentin was too quick, he grabbed her waist with one arm and covered her mouth with the other and took her inside shutting the door behind him.

“He’s got quick reflexes for an old man…” she grumbled as she scurried over to the door.

She tried to open it, but with no luck, Quentin had locked the door. _Of course, he did!_ She eyed the door knob and tried to think of a way to get the door open. Could she kick it open? Pick the lock with a bobby pin? Does she even have a bobby pin? She quickly checked her hair for one and found some leftover from a dinner party with her colleagues that she went to a few days ago. She crouched down to the lock began working.

“Alright, I saw one YouTube video a few years ago about how to do this, don’t fail me now brain.” She begged, “Wait doesn’t it only work for modern locks? Would it work with this?”

The rest of that thought was interrupted by the sound of a lock opening, and she slammed the door open and ran inside towards the stairs. The entryway to Quentin’s secret lair was not closed so she saw it right away.

She had just made it down in time to see Leandra struggling to get free of Quentin’s hold, he seemed to have a few scratch marks on his arms and was clearly getting tired of this. With all the fight Leandra gave him, Quentin was distracted enough that Jazlynn could grab a crate and smash it against the back of his head. He released his hold on Leandra and she scrambled away, the blow was quickly recovered by Quentin and he turned to towards his attacker with seething rage on his face.

“Run! Just run, get out here!” she shouted to Leandra.

“But-“ she protested.

“Just go! Get help if you can!”

She apologized to Jazlynn for abandoning her with the madman and made her escape, Quentin attempted to go after her but she grabbed him around the waist and held him back. Then he made a move to his dagger to summon some help with blood magic, thankfully she saw it coming and grabbed his wrist holding the dagger and held it far away. As soon as she was sure that Leandra had indeed left the foundry, she released Quentin and tried to run away.

“Where do you think you’re going? I’ll make you pay for your interference!” he thundered angrily as he caught her by the arm and whipped her around to face him.

 _What now?_ Fear took over her entire body and she was unable to move. Bodahn was right, it is dangerous, and oh how she wished she had taken someone with her.

Quentin slit his wrist with the dagger, still in his hand, blood flowed and she knew right away that he was using blood magic. Shades and abominations alike made their appearance, she was down right terrified. She couldn’t defend herself against a mere drunkard in Lowtown, how would she do against a shade? Let alone a bunch of them and abominations.

“Make her suffer! But don’t kill her, I want her alive.” He ordered his creations “I have plans for the girl…”

_Well, shit._

* * *

 

Leandra sprinted around in Lowtown, panic flowing through her veins. She wasn’t sure where Hawke’s companions would be at this time, she knew Merrill lived in the alienage, but she couldn’t remember where it or her house was exactly. _Varric, and Isabela!_ She remembered the two rogues who lived at the Hanged Man, now to get there she couldn’t find her way, she had become so turned around.

“Mother!” called a very familiar voice and a relieving one at that.

Hawke had just turned a corner with his companions Sebastian, Fenris, and Merrill, he saw his mother looking out of breath and very distressed. She mumbled thanks to the Maker and made her way towards her son.

“Mother, what’s going on? Why are you running around in Lowtown?”

“Jazlynn, she’s in trouble, you have to get to her immediately. Oh, Maker knows what the madman will do to her.” She told her son.

“Madman? What madman? And what does he want with her?”

“There’s no time for that! Just go to the Foundry, now. I fear she may already be done for… Oh Maker, no.” she sobbed.

“Alright, I’ll head over there. Go back to the estate, get some rest, she’ll be fine.” Hawke assured his mother, though he didn’t quite believe himself and he was undoubtedly worried _._ He took a look back to his companions and found them equally as worried for the safety of their new friend who came into their lives.

“We should go as soon as we can.” Fenris heavily suggested.

“Oh Hawke _,_ will she really be alright? She must be so scared. We’ll go right now won’t we, Hawke?” Merrill pleaded.

“Of course we will Merrill. Don’t worry, even if she is hurt, Anders is a great healer.” Hawke assured her with a grin.

“Andraste, Lady of Sorrows, lead us from the Darkness into the Maker’s light.” Sebastian prayed as the group began to make their way to Foundry.

* * *

 

She was currently bound on a cot in poor condition, her hands behind her back and her legs closely tied together. There was no way she was escaping now, even without the ropes she couldn’t get so much as a few feet away; she was completely exhausted and one of her legs was broken. Her mouth was gagged by a foul smelling piece of cloth so she couldn’t scream for help. And, she was getting light headed from the blood loss from some nasty claw marks scattered on her body given to her by the shades.

“Ah! Here it is!” Quentin exclaimed from somewhere outside her field of vision.

She stirred at the sound of him coming closer, then there was a light gust of wind flowing by and she was covered by something. She felt fabric, and her nose picked up something suffocating. _Did he cover me with a gross blanket? Ugh, why?_

Her question would be answered soon enough.

He moved the cot into a very small space in a wall that wouldn’t be seen unless someone was looking for it, crouched down near where her face would be under the blanker and whispered menacingly,

“Listen to me girl, you’d better stay still and be very quiet. If not, there will be consequences, if you behave like a good girl, I’ll let you live. Alright?”

“Mmf” she tried to answer.

“Not one sound out of you, and don’t even think about escaping.” He shushed with a threat.

Urgent footsteps were heard in the distance, and as they got closer, she heard the shades and abominations being dismissed. A few familiar voices were heard calling her name, they got louder and louder and the more she got hopeful, and worried; she still had no idea what Quentin was planning.

“I’m assuming you’re the madman I’ve heard so much about?” said Hawke.

“Perhaps.” Replied Quentin.

“Where is she?” demanded an angry voice she could only assume was Fenris.

“Hm? Oh, the troublesome young girl who interfered with my plan?”

“What are you talking about? Jazlynn is very polite and I’m sure she didn’t mean any harm.” She heard Merrill say in a defensive but worried voice.

“Jazlynn, so that’s the name. No matter, you must understand, I was working on something very important. I would’ve touched the face of Maker, and surpassed him! But this meddling girl ruined everything,” Quentin muttered.

“You’re crazy,” accused Sebastian.

“Crazy? Yes, I am crazy, crazy in love with my wife who has passed away. I was so close to piecing her together from memory and bringing her back to life.” He sighed dreamily before continuing “I’ll make you a deal.”

She heard the footsteps move down the stairs and into the room to face Quentin.

“A deal? You really are insane,” Rejected Hawke.

“I thought you might say that. You see, unfortunately, Jazlynn is in terrible shape, if she doesn’t get healing soon, she will die.” Quentin went on, she heard Merrill gasp at the end of that. “Yes, yes very sad, isn’t it? However, only I know where she is at the moment. Here’s what I’m proposing: Give me Leandra, and I’ll give you Jazlynn. What do you say?” he proposed.

“You asking me to choose between my mother and Jazlynn?!” Hawke incredulously asked.

“Well, I can see that she means a lot to all of you. Besides, even if you decide to keep your mother, I will find her and take her away. Then, you’ll have neither.” Quentin threatened sadistically.

Everything went quiet.

_If he gives away Leandra for my sake, everything I just did would be for nothing, I have to let them know where I am._

She mustered up some strength and hurled herself over the edge of the cot, leaving the blanket behind to reveal herself under it. She came crashing down onto the floor and she heard and felt something snap around her ribcage.

_Ouch, that might’ve been a bad idea._

All heads turned towards the sound rapidly, even though she couldn’t see from her position on the ground, she knew all eyes were on her and she could faintly see a blue light.

Merrill let out a chocked sob before falling completely silent, she could hear the others pulling out their weapons. Quentin cursed and started retaliating against the fight being given to him with the help of blood magic. Aside from that, she couldn’t quite stay with it, she was falling in and out of consciousness. She tried with all her might to stay awake, but unfortunately, she could only remain awake to feel herself being picked up and hearing Hawke shout,

“Stay here and take care of the bastard, I’m bringing her to Anders!”


	8. Recovery and Friendly Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lives! And receives some visits by some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy! This was a long one (not mention it's so late for me...) But I'm pretty excited about the next chapter! Stay tuned and don't drink and drive. Ever.

Once again she woke up in the guest bedroom of Hawke’s mansion, but this time she wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. Her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, she first saw Anders beside her then Hawke, closely followed by Leandra. She found that many her wounds were still bandaged up, not yet healed completely, her leg was still in bad shape and someone had changed her into some comfortable sleepwear.

“What is this, a party?” she managed to croak out.

Anders and Hawke looked at each other with a chuckle, before turning their attention back to Jazlynn.

“Thank the Maker you’ve woken up. We were beginning to think you wouldn’t make it.” Leandra told her with relief.

“You out cold for a few days now.” Hawke elaborated. “I should let the others know you’re alright.” He then got up and left the room.

Leandra nodded to her son before approaching her, while Anders got up to look for some more elfroot.

“You did a very dangerous thing Jazlynn, you could’ve died for saving an old woman like me.” She scolded before taking a warmer tone “and I thank you for that. It’s more than I could’ve expected.”

“No problem.” She weakly said.

“Still, you shouldn’t run around risking your life like that.”

Leandra then took her leave after giving Anders a quick glance, which he returned with a nod.

“She’s right you know” he started “I really wasn’t expecting Hawke to barge in my clinic with you in his arms, already looking half dead. You ought to start being more careful, or learn to defend yourself.”

“Sorry” she mumbled.

After that, there was a silence thick enough to be cut through with a knife. She was too awkward to add anything, and he was trying to forget that image of Jazlynn. Her dress had several tears from where blood was spilling out to stain the fabric, her leg was completely mangled up in unnatural ways, and her breathing was shallow and uneven.

He helped her sit up right, she had indeed fractured a rib and was experiencing a few difficulties. He gave her a cup of tea made with the elfroot he was gathering earlier which she wordlessly accepted. The tea had a nice herbal smell to it and helped her feel a little better after each sip.

_Huh, it really does have healing properties._

Anders slowly gathered the rest of his supplies and made his way towards the door before quickly adding that he’d be back in a few days for a checkup and that she shouldn’t over exert herself.

“Wait!” she called out.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Thank you, for everything.”

Then he left after giving her a quick glance.

* * *

 

After Hawke’s companions received the news that Jazlynn was alive and conscious, they each came to visit on their own time, Sebastian and Merrill were the first visit.

“Aneth ara Jazlynn! Are you feeling better today? What with all your injuries.” Merrill inquired as she lightly skipped in the room towards the bed where she was still laying.

“Definitely, I might be able to walk within the next few days.”

“That’s a relief, we were all worried about you. Your recovery is a sign of the Maker’s guidance,” said Sebastian.

“I guess I’ll take that.” She shrugged and sat up on her own, but her fractured rib decided to protest and she winced at the pain.

Merrill noticed her distress right away and brought it upon herself to help out. “I’ve brought you some tea, it’s an old Dalish recipe. I’ll go make it right away!” She walked briskly towards the kitchen with her herb bag in her hands.

Sebastian slowly made his way closer to Jazlynn and was clearly thinking a lot about what to say, almost like he was nervous. He pulled out the chair from her desk to sit by the bed and he still hadn’t said a word.

“What’s on your mind?” she said once you decided he wasn’t going to make the first move.

“I was, worried about you. We all were, you have no idea what it was like to see you in- in that state. Grand Cleric Elthina suggested I come here, to ‘chase away the images of the past that haunt me’.” He confessed while looking at the wall like he was avoiding eye contact.

_Huh, he does look a bit tired, I wonder if he’s been getting enough sleep. Okay, maybe not, it sounds like he and the others were undeniably concerned for me._

“Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to worry you guys. It’s just that, I owe a lot to Hawke and I wanted to do something to pay him back. You know?”

Finally, he made eye contact and let out a breath, “I understand, but please, don’t put yourself in such danger again. At least bring someone with you.”

Merrill came barging in with a tray filled with a teapot, teacup and various pastries.

“Leandra asked me to bring a few things for you eat, so here they are! I believe this one has some kind of sugar syrup and oh! This one has fresh berries, they look a lot like the ones I used to pick when I was in Ferelden. I always got tiny thorns in my fingers, the worst is when they get stuck and then you have to find a way to pluck them out.” she chattered on as she set up the tea on the nightstand.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to hear more stories. They’re interesting, my world doesn’t really have anything like the Dalish, well, not anymore.” You encouraged, after all, it was sort of true. Most of the stories about people who could be compared to the Dalish were either ancient, propaganda or covered by centuries of systematic oppression and death.

“Really? You don’t have any elves in the woods or something?”

“Well,” she chuckled “We don’t have elves for one thing.”

“What?” Merrill and Sebastian asked simultaneously.

“Were they all killed?” Merrill asked

“Or had they simply died off?” Sebastian added.

“Actually, as far as I know, they never existed in the first place,” she explained, which was true, there was no proof for their existence or anything to suggest their existence. “Nor do we have dwarves, qunari or magic, as you may already know.”

“Only humans then? Wow…” Merrill trailed off.

They both stayed and asked questions about Earth, Sebastian mostly asked about religion and was appalled to find out that it has been the leading cause of many wars which in turn caused tensions between countries and then even more devastating wars happened, and still do. Merrill however, was fascinated with technology, which was perfectly reasonable, Earth has come a long way to get where it is now, and there’s still a while to go.

* * *

 

A couple days later was the second visit was Anders who came to check up on Jazlynn, as he promised. So far, her injuries were healing up nicely and she was regaining more and more energy.

“Alright, I’d say that leg only needs a few more days until you can properly walk on it and your rib is just about healed. Also, most of your scratch marks are fully healed,” He let out a sigh. “Thank the Maker. There was a chance that you’d have gotten a curse of some sort that would interfere with your recovery, but everything looks fine.”

“Nice!” she exclaimed with a crooked smile. “I’m bored out of my mind just laying around here like a slug.”

“Well, I’d get all the rest you can get. Aveline is definitely going to get you to do some training,” He warned playfully.

“Oh, fun…” 

Since his check-up was completed, he informed Jazlynn he would be heading back to his clinic. As Anders left, Fenris had just walked in and they glared at each other, which is kind of expected at this point. Regardless of that, Fenris still made his way towards the chair.

“Well, this is my second visit today. I must be getting popular.” She commented, hoping her attempts at humor would lighten the mood.

“After you rescued Hawke’s mother and the state you were in, I wouldn’t be surprised.” He responded as he sat down, his eyes lingering on the book she was reading earlier that day. When she noticed his gaze, she wondered if Hawke decided to teach him how to read.

“I’ve doing a lot of reading these past few days.” She remarked, “Not much else to do.”

He remained quiet.

“I’m sorry if I’m being too nosy, but, do you know how to read?”

“No, I do not. What gave you that idea?”

“I notice you staring at the book, I tend to pick up these things,” She lied.

“Do you now?”

“Yeah… If you want, I could maybe teach you? I have loads of time.” she suggested.

“I think I’d like that.” Fenris agreed with one of his rare smiles.

She grinned in relief and scooted closer to the side of the bed and took the book opening it to the first page. The lesson proceeded smoothly, the two of them spent a few hours together. They had started and almost finished the first page until Orana knocked the door.

“You can come in, it’s fine,” she answered.

Orana stepped in the room, swept a curtsey and said, “Good evening, Lady Jazlynn, dinner is served. Would you like me to bring it up to your room?”

“That would great, thank you. And, just Jazlynn, is fine.”

Orana nodded, and quietly left the room.

She looked at Fenris sheepishly, “Sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I also didn’t realize how long this lesson was taking. It was… fun,” He confessed after her apology.

“Good to know I’m not the only one.” she commented with a smile.

* * *

 

The following day, she received a visit from the two rogues who live at the Hanged Man, Varric, and Isabela.

“How’re you doing Wonder?” Varric started with his usual self.

“Pretty good, all things considered, though I am bored out of my mind.” she replied.

“Perfect, I’ve got just the thing sweetling!” Isabela perked up pulling out a book from a satchel and handed it to her looking proud.

She peered at the cover suspiciously, “Is this a dirty book?”

Isabela and Varric exchanged looks and let out howls of laughter.

“Of course it is, what else could you expect?” Varric asked still snickering.

“Oh! Read the summary.” Isabela insisted as she sat on the bed.

She sighed, and turned the book around and started reading, she saw the name Jazlynn in the description and her entire face flushed.

_Am I in the book? Did she and/or Varric write **smut** about me?!_

“Isabela?” she squeaked.

“Yes?” she answered suggestively.

“Is this about me?” she asked embarrassedly.

“Of course it is! No one else in Thedas has a name like yours, it’s Friend Fiction.” She answered with a wink, “I’ve noticed a few of our mutual friends have been, getting friendly with you.”

“Oh yeah, the way they talk about you, I’d say they’re completely infatuated.” Varric added with a smirk, “I think I might make this into a novel as well.”

“Hey! Lay off, it was my idea and I beat you to it,” Isabela warned with an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Listen, I appreciate the gesture and all but… um,” she was unsure about to thank her without giving her more ideas.

“Look at this blush! You are just adorable.” Isabela snickered.

“I figured you’d have had this reaction, so I brought you something a little more to your taste.” Varric pulled out a copy of Hard in Hightown, “Now it is the first copy, a draft if you will, but it’s a thrilling tale.”

“Don’t let the name fool you, this one isn’t dirty at all,” Isabela whispered.

“Okay then…,” she whispered back.

Varric finished recommending his book and placed it on top of Isabela’s, “So tell me Jazlynn, what was going through your head when you faced that madman?” He questioned as he sat in the chair.

“Mostly stuff along the lines of ‘this was a mistake’ or ‘I should’ve brought someone with me’,” she answered honestly.

“That makes sense, I wasn’t there, but from what I’ve heard from others, it was quite a scene.” He told her.

“Tell you what Jazlynn, if you ever get bored of Aveline’s training, feel free to come see me. Learn how a rogue does it.” Isabela offered with a wink while removing her arm to stretch.

“Okay thank you, but unfortunately, I don’t see myself as a fighter. I’ve always been more of a pacifist, you know?” she sighed realizing that her teachings of Earth were not going to help her against enemies, "Where I come from, it’s illegal for most people to even carry weapons around. It’s, hard to adjust.”

“Seriously?” Varric asked.

“How do you defend yourself against robbers?” Isabela huffed unbelievingly.

“You don’t,” she shrugged, “but then again, robbery is less common where I come from.”

“Really then? Huh, I guess that’s alright, but you’re making it sound like your world is full of rainbows and butterflies.” Isabela accepted, still disbelieving.

“It’s really not, trust me. There are awful people around there just like around here, except you’re not really allowed to fight back. Instead, you have to report it to the authorities and hope they do something sooner than later.” she explained sadly, remembering the countless people ignored by the law because of decades of systematic oppression and demonization.

“So it’s not that different from Kirkwall,” Varric commented with a dry laugh.

Silence fell between the three of them, Isabela broke it with her unwavering confidence, “Let’s get back to the real reason behind why we’re here; making you feel better with never ending sex jokes!”

“Only you Rivaini, only you.” Varric chuckled.

The rest of the visit was spent laughing, listening to Varric’s stories and Isabela’s quick remarks.

* * *

Anders came by later that day to check her leg, rib, and remaining scratches. They were both pleased to know her injuries had healed earlier than expected and she was once again in top shape! She ushered him out so she could change out of her pajamas and into some regular clothes, she felt so refreshed. Soon, she’d be back to work and she could finally get back to those nasty financial reports from the Circle.

“Good evening Lady Jazlynn!” Bodahn greeted.

Leandra spun around to look at her and beamed up, “You’re walking again! Thank the Maker.”

“Enchantment!”

Jazlynn laughed giddily at all the excitement around her being able to walk again, even Orana seemed relieved at her quick recovery.

“Jazlynn! You’re up,” Hawke stated cheerfully, who had just returned from a job. His mabari hound sprinted over and barked happily as he spun around her.

“I can’t believe I’ve forgotten to introduce you to my dog! This is Falcon, Falcon this is Jazlynn,” Hawke introduced.

“Hello you!” she greeted with some enthusiastic scratches behind his ears.

Anders announced his leave, stating that he had other patients to attend to. Jazlynn waved goodbye and thanked him for everything, while Hawke quickly picked her up in a nearly bone crushing hug.

“HaWKe!” she protested wiggling around uselessly, “Augh, let me go! You, hairy beast man!” she complained playfully.

“Hairy beast man? You wound me my lady!” he sighed dramatically.

Leandra gave them both a stern look, but delight in her eyes nonetheless, “Come on you two, dinner should be ready now.”

“Alright,” he pouted as he set her down. _Just like a child_ , she noted with amusement.

They all ate together, Jazlynn’s mood brightened even more. All the silly conversations Hawke would have, his terrible taste for puns, and Leandra rolling her eyes but still laughing. She was truly content and prepared to go back to the Viscount’s Keep and begin working again.


	9. Writing the Equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to work for Jazlynn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but probably my favorite one to write so far!

After they finished their meal, Jazlynn announced she should get back to her quarters in the Viscount’s Keep. Hawke offered to escort her there as it was dangerous to walk the streets alone at night, Jazlynn accepted.

“So, back to that extra work you picked up?” he started.

“Yep, they’re financial reports from the Circle. There’s no deadline, but Meredith and Orsino have been bothering the Viscount about it. Or so I’m told,” she explained while lightly skipping her steps.

“You said it was ‘all gibberish and very wrong’, why is that?”

“Well, for starters the numbers don’t match up. There’s a lot of money falling through the cracks somewhere, and it doesn’t help that the money is separated between the mages and the Templars because on the mage’s reports it says that extra money goes to the Templars, while the Templar’s say it’s going to the mages,” she elaborated.

“Do you think there’s interference?”

“Or someone is very bad at their job.” She joked while stopping in front of the Keep.

“If I find something, I’ll let you know.” He promised.

* * *

 

The Seneschal was very relieved to see Jazlynn that morning, as did her co-workers. Unfortunately, with all her bed rest she did fall behind on her work. But with her education and a calculator, it only took a few days to get back on track. As Anders predicted, Aveline pulled her away to train her in fighting skills. And as Jazlynn predicted, she was awful at just about anything. Her arms could barely lift a regular sized sword, let alone wield it while also carrying a shield.

“I fear Isabela might be a better option,” Aveline admitted while on a break in her office.

“You think?” she panted, “I can’t even swing a sword right.”

“You’ll gain some muscle eventually until then you’ll have Isabela show you a few things. And I hope it won’t be anything inappropriate…”

“Did I hear my name?” called Isabela as she walked into the office accompanied by Hawke, Fenris, and Varric.

Aveline let out a sigh of annoyance, “You’ll have to train Jazlynn, for a while until she builds up more muscle.”

“A.K.A., I’m freakishly weak and can’t even hold a sword right.” she elaborated on Aveline's suggestion.

“Don’t worry Wonder, you’ll get there eventually,” reassured Varric.

“Ooh, does this mean we’ll be spending time together? I have to warn you, I only like teach people after I get to know them,” Isabela implied with a wink while sauntering over to Jazlynn’s side.

“Isabela,” Aveline warned, “That is not appropriate for learning to fight.”

“It might be, under the right circumstances.” Elucidated Isabela.

“Shut up whore.”

Hawke coughed before a fight began between the two women, “I believe I may have something useful for those financial reports you were working on,” he addressed Jazlynn.

“Really, what is it?” she demanded excitedly.

“It doesn’t have any numbers, but it seems like it could be some orders that might be leading to those reports. Take a look.”

After a quick inspection, of the beginning of the letter, her giddiness increased and was practically brimming with joy.

“Yes! This is it, this is exactly what I needed! It’s like the missing puzzle piece.”

“Glad I could I help,” he shrugged with a smug grin.

“Thank you so much!” she exclaimed, she tippy-toed up and pressed a kiss to his cheek in glee before sprinting off to her room.

_Wait, I kissed Garret Hawke. Well, it was on the cheek, so it doesn’t really count, right? Right? Whatever, I might be going somewhere with this!_

Upon further inspection of the letter she received from Hawke, she saw that it really was the missing puzzle piece. Everything she uncovered with the reports from the circle now made sense with this letter. And best of all, the bottom of the page was signed with a name that was probably more of a fake name to cover up tracks, but a name nonetheless.

_Magister X._


	10. An Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazlynn has spent four years in Kirkwall, homesickness ensues over that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this, I want to let you guys know that I recently remembered (literally 2 hours ago) that there is a 3-year period between Act 1 and Act 2 so, whoops? I changed a few thing in chapter 6 (Returning to Normal, and then Not). This is a lesson that you should probably think before you write.

_Four years, I’ve already spent four years in Kirkwall. If I was still on Earth, I would already have my Masters and I’d be paying off my student loans. What job would I have? Something I could use my education for, or customer service at fast food joints? Probably the second one, let’s be honest._

Jazlynn let out a small sigh as she gazed out her window watching the sun set, she took a glance around the room and saw it was completely different than her first few days. Notebooks, no longer strewn across her dresser. The pens and pencils were replaced by a quill and an inkwell, the only modern thing left was her calculator. Her new work was messily left on the desk, though she didn’t quite feel like working on that today.

_I hope it doesn’t run out of juice, how am I supposed to do equations at my level without it? Speaking battery power, my laptop and phone are definitely dead by now. Where did I put it again? Right, under my bed._

Reaching under her bed, she felt the book bag in her grasp. Pulling it out, she found a thin layer of dust over it. Her devices were still untouched, the stickers they were decorated with reminded her of her old life.

_I wonder what it’s like over there now. I did suddenly disappear, right? I wonder if anyone still misses me, probably just mom. I don’t have a lot of friends, or family ever since dad left. I wonder how mom is doing?_

Unintentionally, she found herself grieving, and eventually, tears were rolling down her cheeks as she laid down. She brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle any noise and cried herself to sleep without making a sound.

* * *

 

The last time she felt homesick, she went to visit Merrill and then everything was fine. So, today she would do so again.

After a soft knock on the door, Merrill answered looking rather melancholic herself.

“Hello there, come in. I was just…” she attempted to greet normally but after closing the door she nearly fell apart.

Jazlynn felt concern overwhelm her, “Merrill, what’s wrong?”

“They think I’m a monster!” she cried.

“Who’s they? Your clan?” Jazlynn inquired, even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

“Yes…” she replied sadly.

“Why is that?”

“Hawke and I went to Sundermount so I could get a special tool called the Arulin’Holm, but the Keeper wouldn’t give it to me. I had to invoke Vir Sulevanan, the Keeper told us to go slay the Varterral in exchange for the Arulin’Holm. So we did, but inside the caves, we saw Pol,” she took in a deep shuddering breath, “Poor Pol, he- he ran straight to Varterral when he saw me. The Keeper warned the others that I was dangerous, that I could bring back the darkspawn taint.”

“So that’s why your clan thinks you’re a monster? Because the Keeper warned them of something that only might happen?”

“I suppose that’s it. Isn’t it? Everything I do with the Eluvian is to help them! And they treat me like a monster.” she protested sadly.

“Even if they don’t want your help, you give it to them anyway. Most people wouldn’t do that. I think it’s very honorable.” She felt a small smile of a memory creep up, “If my mother were here she’d scold for saying that ‘Don’t give your kindness to someone who doesn’t want or deserve it’.”

“You don’t speak of her often,” Merrill remarked.

“No, I don’t. I was trying to suppress memories so they wouldn’t hurt as much.”

“I’ve always thought it was better to treasure memories, to remember them as they happened instead of how they never will again.”

Jazlynn hummed in approval, Merrill lead to her small table,

“Did you understand anything I was babbling about earlier?” Merrill asked sheepishly.

“Not exactly, but I got the gist of it from the way you were talking.”

“Really? I was so sure that I wasn’t making any sense.”

Jazlynn eventually confessed the reason she came over, she told Merrill everything. The things she missed, the people she missed, and all the little things she missed. While Merrill listened, she wasn’t exactly sure what Jazlynn was talking about, but she listened anyway.

* * *

 

After saving Leandra’s life, Jazlynn was often invited over to the estate for tea. On several of those visits, Hawke showed up and joined in. At first, Leandra was very surprised, her son normally wouldn’t participate in such activities. She suspected Jazlynn may be the reason behind this.

“So, I never properly thanked you for saving my mother’s life.” Hawke started after Leandra left the spacious living room.

“Well, I never properly thanked you for fishing me out of Lowtown.”

“Yes you did, twice,” He corrected.

“I said, ‘properly thanked’. Not just ‘thanked’.”

“Then what is ‘properly thanked’? And why do I get the feeling it’s something dirty?”

She chuckled at his questions, “Hmm, it might be.”

“Did you just-? Where is the blush? I thought for sure you would be blushing if you ever said something dirty.”

“I only get that nervous around people I don’t know very well, or if I’m not comfortable with them.”

“Really? So that means you’re ‘comfortable’ with me?”

“Well, yeah. I guess I am.”

“We’re getting off track here, back to my original point. You saved my mother’s life, you put yourself in grave danger and nearly died.” He paused to gaze into her eyes. “Thank you. She’s the only family I have left, aside from Bethany but with her in the circle, it’s almost like she isn’t here.”

“’You don’t know what you have until it’s gone’.” Jazlynn quoted.

“What are you talking-,” he started until he remembered how she came in his life, “right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I know what it’s like to lose everything. Granted, I didn’t watch it all end horribly. But, I still lost everything,” she broke eye contact to watch the fire, “But, the more I think about it, the more I think, maybe this isn’t so bad after all. The only thing I truly miss aside materialistic things is my mother.”

He remained quiet to allow her to continue while moving to sit next to her on the bench facing the hearth.

“I’ll feel homesick, then I spend time with you guys, and suddenly, it all goes away.”

“If you had a choice between staying here, and going back. Which would you choose?” he inquired carefully.

“I think I would stay.” She replied honestly.

“Really?”

She turned to look at Hawke’s amber eyes, “Yeah, I’d stay.” she confessed with a grin. 

A relieved a slightly goofy smile graced Hawke’s face.

_Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone, does he like me?_

Her question would soon be answered as he slowly leaned in and she found herself parting her lips slightly. She felt his breath on her lips, and their lips were mere centimeters apart until,

“Woof!” Falcon came bursting through the door and happily jumped around the two.

Hawke pulled away immediately, and Jazlynn turned the other way.

“Puppy!” Sandal chanted gleefully.

Hawke got up, led his dog out and asked Sandal to play with Falcon for a bit. He closed the doors, turned to face Jazlynn who still sitting on the bench lightly swinging her feet back and forth. He cleared as he took his seat back and attempted to apologize while explaining himself at the same time.

“Listen, I’m sorry about that. Falcon was a bit jumpy lately, I knew I should’ve taken him for a walk! But the weather was a bit gloomy this morning.”

Jazlynn started snickering.

“What are you laughing at?” he demanded.

“You,” she answered, “never thought you would be the Hawke-ward one. Get it? Hawke, awkward, Hawke-ward.”

“That was terrible.” He critiqued between chuckles.


	11. Tutors in Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are learning things that actually useful in Kirkwall.

As soon as she returned to her room, Jazlynn found herself thinking about the kiss that almost happened. Most of all, she found herself wondering about what might be going through his mind at that moment. Little did she know, Hawke was wondering the exact same thing about her what was going through her mind.

_If this is going the way I think it might be going, then maybe I won’t die a virgin. Unless I die during the Qunari attack._

She thought about the upcoming invasion, the signs she could think of right now were: the Qunari soldiers going missing in Offered and Lost and the Viscount’s son being killed. She’d have to keep an eye open and pay attention if she was going to notice those two signs.

_But what then? Warn the Viscount? He’ll want proof of the oncoming attack and the only thing I could offer is either a guess or confess everything about how I’m a freak who’s from another world and I’ve seen it all happen through a computer screen._

_Time, that’s all we need. If I can keep the Viscount alive until Hawke comes barging in, then I’m good!_

Feeling confident, she let herself go to sleep.

* * *

 

With the Qunari still on her mind the next day, she remembered about Isabela leaving Kirkwall with the relic. Jazlynn decided to learn a few fighting techniques before that happened. Just in case Isabela left for good.

She entered the Hanged Man, the heavy stench of booze reeked in the air and she weaved through the crowd to find Isabela in her usual spot by the tavern. After Jazlynn requested a lesson, Isabela agreed enthusiastically and invited her up to her room so they could have more privacy.

“We don’t have to have sex. Unless you want to.” Isabela clarified with a smirk.

When she left the Hanged Man, she could now disarm basic robber, give a good kick and wasn’t half bad with a pair of daggers. Isabela gave her two she’d picked up during her travels with Hawke.

 _Awesome, now I’m not as likely to be killed by a robber!_ She hoped while making her way back to Hightown.

* * *

 

With her job as an accountant and general do-everything, the Seneschal often had her work as a tax collector. It was her least favorite job, asking people for money? Not her strongest quality. Now, she found herself in front of a decrepit looking mansion and she knew exactly where she was.

_Might as well have a reading lesson while I’m here._

She knocked at the door to be polite, but when there was no answer, she slowly opened the door poking her head through.

“Hello? Fenris, are you there?”

Without a response, she let herself in but refused to leave the foyer.

“I was thinking we could have another lesson, but if you’re busy that’s fine.” She thought out loud, looking at scattered debris.

“Is it happening there?” asked Fenris who just came down from the living room.

“Not unless you want to, but there’s no seating,” Jazlynn joked, “Oh wait, yes there is but I don’t know if sitting there is a good idea.”

A chuckle escaped his lips and he invited her up. Walking into the room he usually stayed in, she noticed a book laying on the desk.

“The Book of Shartan.” She mused out loud.

“Hawke gave it to me.”

“Does he know you don’t know how to read?”

“Yes, he even offered to teach me. I told him I already found a teacher.”

 “Well, let’s begin.”

The lesson proceeded smoothly, Jazlynn was impressed by his impeccable memory. Everything she taught him while she was still in bed covered in injuries, he remembered. They started and finished the first page of the Book of Shartan, he was already reading a few words on his own. Jazlynn was undeniably proud, not only of him but also herself; she never thought of herself as a teacher. The last time she tried to teach someone anything it was how to solve triangles and it was in High School, junior year. She gave up after twenty minutes and the student she was teaching gave up after five.

“Well, I think that’s a good spot to stop,” Jazlynn suggested while stretching her arms.

Fenris nodded in acknowledgment, setting the book aside.

“Also, you should know. I was sent here by the Seneschal.”

“As a tax collector?” he asked darkly.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t lie to the Seneschal.”

“Please do, I do not wish to gain complete ownership of this place.”

“Why not?”

“I am not sure, but it is no matter. I do not have enough coin to properly maintain it.”

“Okay. When the Seneschal asks how it went, what should I tell him?”

“’Find someone else to pay for your parties’.”

Jazlynn let out a laugh at his answer, "Alright then."

* * *

 

Aveline eventually heard that Isabela taught Jazlynn a few moves, and when she did she heavily suggested she use what she learned against a recruit who was just as new to fighting as she was.

The fight began and the recruit swung his sword clumsily while Aveline shouted constructive criticism. Meanwhile, Jazlynn held her daggers forward, a bit unsure what to do with them as she dodged the hits.

_You knew the Dodgeball tournament I went to during my first year would pay off. But something tells me I can’t dodge forever._

The recruit lunged to her side with his shield up preparing to bash her, she saw it coming in her peripheral vision dove ahead to avoid the hit. Seeing an opportunity for her to trip him, she crouched down on one leg, extending the other and swiped it under his feet while he was still vulnerable with his unsuccessful shield bash. The recruit lost his footing and fell to the floor with loud clank from his armor.

“Well done Jazlynn.”

“Thank you,” she panted while helping the recruit get back on his feet.

“However, you didn’t use your weapons. Why is that?” asked Aveline, genuinely curious.

She shrugged her shoulders in response, “Dunno.”

“Work on that, and then you should alright.” Explained Aveline, dismissing her.

“Sure thing.”

_Hopefully, I won’t need to work on that._


	12. Fear, Guilt and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers in this summary, sorry. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! Angst! Didn't think I'd be writing that but here we go! (and it's the Second chapter written today, what is sleep?) Also, I had to do actual research for this so it's not completely full of bullshit. Enjoy!  
> Side note: She will tell the gang why she knows things, maybe not this chapter though...

The more days passed, the more agitated Jazlynn became and thus, the less she could think properly think about those reports on her desk. Even her daily workload was proving to be challenging, seeing as she was now taking longer than usual.

_That Qunari attack must be happening soon, right?_

As luck would have it, as soon as she turned a corner with a stack of finished paperwork, she saw Hawke and three of his companions enter the Viscount’s office. Jazlynn’s heart skipped a beat and she made her way towards the office without looking too eager.

_What’s the plan? I’ve got some reports in my hands so maybe I can just say I’m handing it in and casually ask what’s going on. Or, is that even necessary? When else does Hawke visit the Viscount during Act 2? No, I should ask what's happening so it's less suspicious when they find out I know everything. Unless it's more suspicious that I ask about it?_

“Did you need something?” Seneschal Bran asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

“I-, yes! Here’s my work for the day.” She answered hastily.

He quickly looked through the pages and spoke up, “Look, I know it’s none of my business. But, are you well? You’ve been acting rather odd lately…”

“I’m fine, just a bit worried about all the tension lately. You know?” she lied awkwardly.

“There’s no need to worry, you’re perfectly safe here.”

_Not with the Qunari invasion where the Viscount gets decapitated._

“Sure, I’ll keep that in mind.” She lowered her head in discomfort turned to leave.

_I already know what’s going to happen. But, can I actually do anything? Can I successfully warn them ahead of time? What about Seamus? Maybe I could sneak into the Chantry and save him._

“Jazlynn?” called Hawke who just came out of the Viscount’s office.

“I- I have to go.” She excused and left immediately, guilt consuming her and rendering her unable to look at his face. Because she _knows_. She knows what’s about to happen, all the innocent people who are about to die and she hasn’t told a soul.

_Ugh, what’s wrong with me? Why do I suddenly feel so **guilty**?! A few days ago I had a confident plan! Maybe, I should write it down. It might help clear my thoughts._

She pulled out one of her notebooks from Earth, flipping it to an empty page. And began writing.

 _1) Save Saemus, somehow._  
_2) Get back to the Keep._  
_3) Watch Aveline, when she leaves that’s my signal._  
_4) Convince the Viscount to hide._  
_5) When the Arishok storms the Keep, make sure he doesn’t get to the Viscount._  
_6) Hawke storms the Keep and settles with the Arishok, hopefully._

  
_Note: When questioned, say you’ve heard rumors and/or had a hunch._

Satisfied with the plan, she ripped the page out and stuffed it in her pocket. Looking out the window, she saw Hawke leaving Hightown.

_Hopefully, it’s to deal with the missing Qunari._

To complete her first task, she had to get to the Chantry and wait. So she did. She went to the Chantry, Sebastian noticed her presence right away and started a conversation. Jazlynn managed to pretend everything was alright, despite her worry nagging every inch of her being.

Hours passed, she had not left the building. She occupied herself with books on the second floor and secluding herself at a table hidden between two bookcases. Though she had books open, she was not paying any attention. She was watching, waiting for the moment Seamus would show. Unfortunately, when evening came, most of the people inside began to leave. Not wanting to stand out or look suspicious, she laid her head in her arms and pretended to sleep but kept her ears trained to listen for anything after everyone had left.

No more than one and a half hour later, the doors opened and someone stepped inside. Footsteps resonated in the walls while Jazlynn slowly and quietly crept up to make sure it was who she thought it was.

_Bingo! It’s Seamus, now all I have to do is save his life._

Without making a sound, she smoothly glided down the stairs and up to the statue of Andraste while remaining hidden in the shadows. From her position, she could see the culprit of the crime that would never happen. A dagger was softly unsheathed and moved up to make a stab in the back of the Viscount’s son who was already on his knees, praying.

Just like Isabela taught her, she hastily disarmed the attempted murderer.

“Murdering the Viscount’s son? That’s not a good look Mother Petrice.” Jazlynn stated coldly, now holding the dagger.

Seamus sputtered in confusion as he turned around to see two women behind him, one holding a dagger.

“What gives you the right to interfere?” demanded the Mother.

“What gives you the right to murder the Viscount’s son?” Jazlynn shot back.

“You say that, but you’re the one holding a weapon.”

“Because I took it from you.”

“Enough of this. This ends now!” Mother Petrice shouted, ordering her militia to attack.

_I didn’t think this through._

Jazlynn head whipped to the hall in utmost fear to see at least a couple dozen people with weapon ready to end her. The archers prepared their shots and out of instinct Jazlynn jumped in front of Seamus to take the hits.

_He’s more important than me!_

Arrows pierced her flesh, with every hit stinging pain took over her body knocking her to her feet. Piercing screams of agony filled the Chantry and could be heard from outside if you were close enough or you were an elf. She was losing blood, she must have a few broken bones and pain was the only thing she could feel. The pain was taking over her senses, she couldn’t see or hear Hawke bursting through the Chantry doors with his companions. Due to the pain, she couldn’t even stay conscious to feel Anders’ healing magic keeping her alive. But at least, she didn’t feel the shrieking pain of resembling a pin cushion and Seamus was successfully saved.


	13. A Well Meaning Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While saving Seamus Dumar, Jazlynn was gravely injured by the militia brought to the Chantry by Mother Petrice. But, saving Seamus was only one part of her plan to improve Kirkwall after the Qunari attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed already, I have not written any kind of physical description of Jazlynn. That's because I want her to be up to the reader's interpretation, that's it. Nothing super special (Update: that's not true anymore, I added a description of her appearance in the first chapter)  
> Side note: Writing about feelings is not my forte, why did I sign up for this? But I fixed the tags! So that's something...

Hawke was on his way to the Chantry and when Fenris informed him there was screaming coming from the inside, he bolted for the doors with anxiety twisting in his gut. There was a hunch, an intuition that told him it might be Jazlynn in there. He had hoped, it wasn’t her. But it was.

As soon as he rushed through the doors, the sight shocked him. The shrieks of agony resonated and spurred him to a blind fury as he cut the bandits down. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he slaughtered all of them and then went for Mother Petrice who was attempting to flee the place.

Anders crouched by Jazlynn and let his healing magic calm her down. But before he could heal her, the arrow heads would have to be removed. Without saying a word, Isabela reached over began plucking them out.

“Don’t get your knickers in a knot. I’m the only rogue here and I have some experience.” She quickly explained.

Hawke gradually came down from his rage and returned to his senses. Fenris was beside him, watching the two heal Jazlynn who had lost consciousness.

Seamus was still in the room, baffled by the scene that just happened. Unsure what he should do, he stood there, watching the woman who saved his life being healed. The Viscount and several of Aveline’s guardsmen burst through the Chantry doors, expecting to find bandits but instead, they saw Hawke, Fenris, Anders, Isabela, an injured woman, several dead bodies, and Seamus.

“What happened here!?” demanded the Viscount.

“Father please, those thugs would have killed me,” Elucidated Seamus, “This woman saved my life.”

“Did she? When she wakes up, I’ll have to question her. Until then, you are coming home with me.”

“Yes, father.”

Seamus left the Chantry accompanied by the guardsmen and the Viscount who despite his confused suspicion, was very relieved to see his son alive.

“She’ll live, but she needs some rest.” Predicted Anders when he was finished.

“I’ll take her to the estate.” Announced Hawke while carefully picking her up.

However, in doing so a piece of paper fell out of her pocket. His curiosity peeked, Anders picked it up and read it quickly. Taken by surprise and confusion and called out to reach Hawke’s attention.

“You might want to see this.”

Hawke took the note with one hand while the other supported Jazlynn in his arms.

“What does this mean? Does she know something we don’t?” questioned Hawke.

“Probably,” Anders guessed.

“What? What does she know?” inquired Isabela.

“More than us it seems.” Fenris pointed out, looking back where they found her and Seamus.

* * *

 

Consciousness came back Jazlynn, her eyes opened and she saw the ceiling of the guest bedroom in Hawke’s estate. She felt bandages and remembered the rain of arrows she received.

_Arrows, Seamus, the Viscount. The Viscount! The Qunari attack, how long have I been here?_

She fully woke up with a start and looked around to see Anders preparing something. Pain flashed through her and she laid back down with a huff.

“You really shouldn’t over exert yourself when you’re injured.” he scolded.

“The Keep, I have to get back to the Keep.”

“So you can convince the Viscount to hide after Aveline leaves the Keep to confront the Arishok about harboring fugitives?” Anders asked.

Jazlynn’s heart sank, the realization hit her hard.

_He knows that I know things. What do I do? There’s no plan for this! Well, there is but it’s written on the page that he probably saw. Wait did he actually see it? Maybe, he’s just a phenomenal guesser._

“That may be it. What gives you that idea?” she chuckled nervously to cover herself up.

“This,” he answered simply, showing the paper with her plan written on it.

“Oh… The cat’s out of the bag now isn’t it?” she mumbled audibly.

“What cat? What are you talking about?”

“It’s an expression, it basically means that the secret is out.”

“Ah, then yes. The cat is out of the bag.” He agreed, “You knew about Hawke’s mother, Seamus, and Viscount Dumar. And you saved all three of them.”

“Okay the first two I remember, but I don’t remember saving the Viscount.”

“That’s because you were still unconscious.”

“What?”

_So, I **slept** through the Qunari attack?_

“Hawke read your plan. Right after Aveline showed up to his estate he went to the Keep to tell the Viscount he should go somewhere safe. At first, he laughed saying that the Keep was perfectly safe. After some convincing, he eventually went to go in the cellar with some guards for extra protection.”

“But that’s Hawke saving him, not me.”

“It was your plan that got him to saving the Viscount. And you were right about the Arishok storming the Keep.”

_Not how I was expecting this to go down, but I’ll take it. Wait, what about Isabela?_

“Isabela, where is she?”

“The Hanged Man, she came back.”

Jazlynn let out a sigh of relief.

“Now that you’re all caught up, it’s time for some questions.” Stated Anders, bringing her a cup of Elfroot tea.

“Oh…”

_Here it goes, I’m going to get kicked out, aren’t I?_

“How did you know what was going to happen? And don’t say you heard a rumor or had a hunch,” he questioned seriously.

“Well, you know how I’m from a different world right?”

“Somewhat… Where is this going?”

“We have stories, all lot of them. Most of them are purely fictional.” She a deep breath to still her shaking voice, “This is one of them. I know how this story ends, and I want to try and change it for the better.”

“I… suppose that makes sense. But how did you get here?”

She snorted, “Maybe Varric is right about the holy spirit?”

“Well, Hawke wanted to know your answer right away. I suspect you’ll be getting a visit.”

* * *

 

As soon as Hawke received the news of Jazlynn situation, he rushed back to his estate. When he slammed the door opened out of breath, Jazlynn jumped and looked up from the book she was reading.

“You’re alright! I mean, of course, you’re alright.”

She looked down expecting the worst to happen, “Yeah, I’m alright…”

_He probably hates me, I didn’t trust him enough to tell him everything. Not to mention, it’s pretty freaking creepy that I just know everything._

To her surprise, Hawke sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Different than the one she got after her recovery from saving Leandra. This one was full of care and worry.

“You almost died. Again!”

“I guess I did.”

“Please, don’t do that…”

_Okay? Where’s all the ‘You knew this was going to happen! Why didn’t you tell me?’_

“I can’t make a promise I can’t keep,” Jazlynn replied quietly.

His arms tightened in response, “Why? Why is that promise you can’t keep?”

_Because I’m literally living in a fictional universe and I decided to put the story in my own hands to make it better. Alright, maybe Anders didn’t tell him that part._

“Did Anders tell you?” Jazlynn inquired.

“About you currently living in a story? Yes.”

“Oh…”

“But why? Why is it that you have to put yourself in danger to save others? You can tell me anything, warn me ahead of time. I’ll trust your word for anything, but… Don’t you trust me?” he asked.

_Yikes, I did not think about that. Do I tell him that? Because that’s literally it. Oh, and the whole not wanting these guys to know about me living in what was a fictional world._

_I mean sure why not? I don’t have anything else._

“Uh, well. I didn’t really think about it… At first, I didn’t want to want to change the story because I was scared of screwing everything up and causing more death. When I seriously decided to change stuff for the better, I didn’t think anyone would want to help me. They have lives to attend to, and I just showed up! Disrupting everything.”

“You’re not alone anymore Jazlynn, you have friends.” Hawke pulled away to look in her eyes, “And you have me if you want.”

_Now hold up! Does he mean what I think he means? Or is this a best friend situation? Or a friends with benefits situation?_

“Okay, I'll trust you from now on. But, could you maybe, clarify what you mean by that last part?” she asked awkwardly with her heart hammering against her ribcage.

Hawke guided one hand to cup face and gently tilted her face upwards to meet his. Tilting his head he slowly leaned in for a kiss, assuring her that if she didn’t want this she could stop him anytime. She didn’t stop him. When their lips were mere centimeters apart, there was no dog barging in this time to interrupt them. Hawke was much more experienced than Jazlynn, who was clumsily trying to return the kiss they were sharing.

“If you want me, you can have me.” He clarified after pulling away.


	14. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazlynn and Hawke establish a relationship, while the other companions think about Jazlynn knowing the how the story goes.

Hawke had to leave for a job soon after the kiss, leaving Jazlynn to sort out her thoughts.

_So, that means he’s down for a full on relationship. Right? Yeah, yeah, of course, that’s what he means. ‘If you want me, you can have me.’ That’s all cool and all, but do I want him? For real, this isn’t a joke. If we did the undercover couple twister, would I be comfortable with that?_

She continued pondering it until Hawke returned with a bowl of soup on a tray.

_Yeah, I’m comfortable with that if it were to happen._

Jazlynn snorted, “You’re bringing me soup now? Last time I checked I didn’t have a fever.”

“Orana made some soup and I figured you might want some as well,” He replied.

“Well, thank you very much.”

“So, do I get an actual answer now?” he wondered out loud while setting the tray in her lap.

Jazlynn smirked, snaking an arm around his neck and quickly pecking his lips.

“How’s that for an answer?”

“I quite like your answers, if only all the problems in Kirkwall could be solved this way.”

Letting out a chuckle, she picked up the spoon and gracefully began eating her meal. Hawke took a seat in the chair beside her bed, still left over from the last time she was there.

“So, do you have a plan?” He attentively inquired.

“Aside from eating this soup and recovering?” she asked smartly.

“Yes, aside from that. What’s the next big thing we have to save Kirkwall from? Is it a dragon? Or an invasion of dragons? Do we have any betrayals to look forward to?”

“The next big thing I know of, is in three years, oh, Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Ah, that’s disappointing. I was hoping we could start working together right away…”

“Oh, we could though! Think of all the paperwork we could do together,” she joked.

“Swinging my ax against a stack of paper, that’s a new way to deal with it,” he joked back.

She laughed giddily at the image, “No, but seriously. As soon as I’m well, I am finishing those financial reports from the Circle. I am so close to being done!”

“If you happen to need my help with that, you know where to find me.”

After that, they simply enjoyed each other’s company. Jazlynn’s movements slowed and she became a bit confused at the situation in front of her.

“Does it truly not bother you? The fact that I already know the future? And I know everything that has already happened.”

“You’ve done nothing but good with that knowledge. As for knowing what has already happened, I’m alright with it. If you didn’t know, I would probably tell you anyway. However, I guess you should know that a few of my companions are… well, some of them are unsure and others are slightly upset.”

“I’m not surprised nor do I blame them, hopefully, I can get back to their good side. But are you sure I’ve done nothing but good? Bethany still went to the Circle and a bunch of shit happened in the Deep Roads.

“Bethany was doomed to go to the circle as soon as we arrived in Kirkwall, besides, from the letters she’s written us it sounds like she’s alright. As for the Deep Roads, it wasn’t all bad. It made us rich, didn’t it? I’m not longer living in a shack with my uncle Gamlen.”

_Wow, he is super chill about this._

* * *

 

Merrill came over for a visit right away, she was the most accepting and the least surprised of Jazlynn after the truth was shown. She heard Jazlynn confess that she wanted to try and escape everything, to avoid making a wrong decision. When Hawke told everyone, she remembered her words from the first time she felt homesick. Now she understood her, while everyone else would be suspicious, she'd be there for her as a true friend.

While Isabela also heard Jazlynn’s confession, she was also currently busying her days by drinking at The Hanged Man. She would never in her life admit this, but there was guilt consuming her. It was all her fault, she stole that relic creating a chain of events that eventually led to the near death of two friends she’d unintentionally grown fond of. First, it was Jazlynn saving Seamus, then it was Hawke who fought to the death against the Arishok for her sake. She was not at all mad at Jazlynn, she knew all along and didn’t rat her out. Instead, Isabela was mad at herself.

Varric was the most confused his stance on this. As a writer, he was used to heroes and heroines desperately hiding secrets and trying to solve all the problems themselves. But if she knew about the Qunari, then she knew about the Deep Roads and what they faced down there. Then he thought of her last words as they left for the expedition, _‘Be careful out there, and be prepared for anything!’_ How could he stay cross at her?

Aveline was mostly disappointed in Jazlynn, _why wouldn’t she just tell us?_ It would have been easier on her and them. She was the captain of the guard, it was her job to lead her guards a certain way to avoid a disaster. Jazlynn was an accountant, she had no business getting involved in the problems of the city, especially since she was still terrible at defending herself.

Anders was the one whom she told first so he also understood her fear. He’s done worst things than she has. In his opinion, she did nothing wrong, she was simply trying to do what’s right without giving away a secret that could potentially put her in danger.

Sebastian spoke to her the day she went to the Chantry to save Seamus. He noticed the nervousness radiating off of her, but chose to stay quiet because he also noticed her efforts to keep it hidden. He understood what it was like to try and solve big issues on your own. Therefore, he was rather accepting of it.

When Fenris first heard about the news, he was angry at the fact she knows about his past. It felt like a heavy invasion of privacy. _But how much does she know?_ Was the question that plagued him to no end. However, he could not will himself to stay angry at her, she knew about him being an ex-slave but treated him no different than anyone else in the group.

* * *

 

Finally, when the question in Fenris’ mind was absolutely intolerable and he was growing increasingly frustrated with himself when he kept hitting a metaphorical wall with his reading, he decided to go visit Jazlynn. He slammed the book shut, took a gulp of wine and took off with one destination in mind.

Bodahn let him in and he bee lined for the guest bedroom, he took a deep breath and walked in, the door already open.

“Oh, hey Fenris.” She greeted casually from the bed.

“Is this a bad time?”

“Nope, you’re the third person to visit me in two days, well technically fourth.”

_Because there was Hawke, Merrill and I’m not sure if Anders healing me counts as a visit._

“I brought the book with me.” He waved the book in his hand.

“Another lesson? Sure, there's still nothing else for me to do.”

The lesson started and Fenris felt his frustration dissipating. All the metaphorical walls he was bashing himself against with started fading and he could almost read on his own.

“There you go! It’s like you don’t even need me anymore.”

_Holy shit, he really is a sponge for knowledge._

“What about writing? Are you going to teach me how to write?”

“Unfortunately, my handwriting is the worst.” She explained, “Completely illegible!” she threw her hands in the air.

He chuckled lightly, and took a more serious tone.

“So tell me, how much do you know?”

_Alright, I knew this was coming_

“Not as much as you think. I know you were enslaved to a magister named Danarius in Tevinter. I know the pain of receiving your markings wiped away all your memories. Everything in between that moment and your escape, is a mystery to me. Concerning your escape, I know about the ship that left you behind during an attack, the Fog Warriors who took you in and what became of them. You ran to Kirkwall afterwards, and here you are.” She answered truthfully.

“Is that it? Then you only know what Hawke also knows. I had hoped, you could tell me of my past but…”

“You have a sister, Varania, she’s also a mage.” She blurted out before continuing, “You, your mother and Varania were all slaves. There was a competition, the ‘winner’ could free their family from a life of slavery. You entered the competition for the sake of your family, and when you won, you received your markings. Unfortunately, your mother died soon after and your sister took a job as a tailor and lived alone.”

Fenris’ shoulders drooped down and he stared at the ground.

“That’s all I know about your life so far,” she confessed honestly.

“Then, Hadrianna was right. I do have a sister… I should try and contact her!” he perked up feeling hopeful.

“Wait no! When you meet Varania, she won’t be who you think she is.”

“It’s fine if she is a mage, I wish to reclaim my past and to do so I must meet her.” He argued.

“It won’t go the way you think it will.”

“And why not?” he asked angrily.

“Danarius happens. He makes a deal with her, if she sells you out, he makes her an apprentice.”

After careful consideration, Fenris made a decision.

“I would still like to see her, if there is a chance for me to regain some memory, I want to at least try. Besides, I would very much enjoy tearing out my old master’s heart. It’s good to know it’s a trap beforehand. I will be prepared, thank you Jazlynn.” He stated, his want for revenge and to regain his memories over shadowing the anger of his sister’s betrayal.

* * *

 

After a quick recovery, Jazlynn went back to work and she was now back on good terms with everyone. Varric had forgiven her because he had already delt with Bartrand, Aveline forgave her because everything worked out and Fenris was pleased with his new information about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I know that at first glance Fenris seems a bit OOC at the end when he doesn't get angry at his sister betraying him. Here are a couple things that helped me decide his reaction to that.   
> First up, when he sees Varania he has the look of utmost hope that same look happens when Jazlynn tells him he actually has a sister (because holy shit he has a chance to rebuild his life), that hope doesn't get brutally shattered when he actually sees his old master.   
> Second, I believe that a part of his anger at Varania is the surprise of it all. He sees her and thinks it all worked out, that everything is Okie Dokie, but it's not. Danarius shows up like a punch in this face. Here, it's more of informed to him so he's not stuck in a bad place.  
> Third, he now knows it's a trap. In DA2 he only thinks it might be. Because he knows it beforehand he can legit prepare for a fight instead of bringing some friends along.   
> Fourth, he sees an opportunity to finally kill Danarius. Enough said, that man practically breathes evil and killing him would be stupendous.


	15. The Prom Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice funny story is shared between Hawke and Jazlynn, later she announces that she is finished figuring out the financial mess in Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters have been rather serious, so here's one solely for some giggles! I'll be getting back to the usual broadcasting of terrible jokes afterward.  
> For real though, don't get hammered on prom night and don't shout profanities at authority figures. It usually doesn't end well.

After Jazlynn returned to work, she spent most of her nights finishing her work and revising it, while Hawke and his companions gathered to the Hanged Man for another night of Wicked Grace. The topic of conversation drifted from the usual questing to Jazlynn.

“Do you suppose she might tell us more stories? I’d love to hear them, they are so fascinating,” Merrill said excitedly.

“I suppose it would be interesting, what with her being from another world and all,” Anders agreed.

“I hope she’s got a mysterious side to her, something deadly or sexy.” Isabela snickered at the image and shared a grin with Hawke.

“I doubt she’s pirate,” Sebastian interrupted her reverie.

“She did mention something about the last time she got drunk was on ‘prom night’, whatever that means,” Hawke chimed in.

“Consider my interest peaked, tell us more!” Isabela demanded gleefully.

“Oooh yes!” Merrill pleading with her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

“This I have to hear,” Varric said after exchanging a look with Isabela.

“I don’t have much for that story when I asked about she sneered and said it wasn’t anything worth telling.”

“Sounds like she doesn’t want to talk about it,” Anders said defensively.

“How would you know, mage?” Fenris retorted.

“Let’s not fight now,” Sebastian intervened.

“Ugh! And here I was hoping for a show,” Isabela pouted.

* * *

 

Back at the estate, Jazlynn was near the fire revising her work peacefully. She often spent time there, when Hawke asked her about it she sputtered out an excuse about how it was warmer there than in her quarters in the Viscount’s Keep.

Wicked Grace ended with Isabela winning and a disgruntled Hawke returning home, thinking of how he could get back at the Rivaini pirate. And there was Jazlynn, reading peacefully by the fire and his question was answered. He’d be the first to a good story from her, and as revenge, he would refuse to tell Isabela anything.

“Soooo, watcha’ reading?” Hawke started deviously.

“I think the more important question is why do sound so… suspicious.” she eyed cautiously after setting the book down.

“Me? Suspicious? No! You wound me, my lady.”

“Alright Hawke, what do you want?”

“You can call me by my first name, you know.”

“Alright, Garrett, what do you want?”

He coughed awkwardly before continuing, “Well, actually I was hoping you would tell me about ‘prom night’.”

“Where did you hear that?” she questioned anxiously.

“From you, when you got drunk at the Hanged Man during your first night here.”

She grew silent, she did not want to tell this story, because she had a reputation dammit! She glanced up and saw that Hawke looked at her with anticipation written across his face.

“Ugh, fine! But I am not re-telling it, nor do I want to hear of word of this and this stays in our little circle. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Hawke said eagerly before sitting down next to her.

“Alright, let’s start with context. So ‘prom night’ is basically a fancy party for high school graduates, they’re around 18 to 19 years old. I've already explained high school that night at the Hanged Man, so there's no point in me re-explaining it. Anyway, the purpose of ‘prom’ is to have one last night together with all your classmates where you dress up really nice and find literally anyone to bring as your date for the night.Now to the actual story, I didn’t have a date to go with, so I went with my friends. Unfortunately, they ditched me for their date that they didn’t tell me about.”

“Those friends sound terrible,” He commented.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't particularly close to them in the first place. I was never the popular girl or even the kind of pretty girl, I was just there. Nothing special to look at and for my entire life up until that point, I was single. On my sixteenth birthday my classmates chanted ‘Sweet sixteen and never been kissed!’” she chuckled emptily at the memory. “But I didn’t really care, I was there for my education and that was it. Feeling very lonely, I snuck into an after party and started drinking. I had no idea what my tolerance was, so I got absolutely hammered! Very bad decision on my part.” She admitted

_No turning back now._

“This is when the story gets interesting. Now because the party was getting a little out of hand, a neighbor called the police, who are basically my world’s equivalent of guards. They show up, and me being a drunken mess, confidently shouts from a window on the second story: ‘Are you the police? Fuck the police!’ with additional slurring of course.”

“Maker’s breath, you actually did that?” Hawke asked deliriously.

“Yeah, there’s definitely proof somewhere. Like a video or voice recording.” She awkwardly responded.

Hawke looked at her confusedly before asking, “What are those?”

“Oh! A video is a, uh…, moving pictures! Some are longer than others, and you can have it record sound too! It captures what you see, like preserving a moment forever. If that makes sense. And a voice recording is the same thing but without the visual aspect, it’s only sound. Was that an okay explanation?”

“I think I got it.”

“Good, back to the story, or did you want to stop there?”

“No! I want to hear the end of this.”

“Right okay, so I shouted _that_ to the police or guards, and immediately decided to leave. So I stumble across the room into the hallway into another room with another window. I look down from the window, see there’s a pool and my first thought was ‘I want to get in that pool’. I attempted to smash the window with a lamp but ended up breaking the lamp instead so I opened the window like a normal person but then did something a little less normal. I jumped out, I missed the pool entirely and broke both my legs. The police found me near the pool, sobbing like a child, flailing around uselessly and my makeup running down my face. Ugh, I was just a mess. They took me to a medical professional and my legs were looked at, I got some casts and pain-numbing drugs. Finally, my mom came to pick me up after she stopped laughing. So yeah, I think that’s it.”

“Wow! That was a story.”

She nodded in agreement, unsure of how to continue this conversation.

“You really are full of surprises Jazlynn, the good kind.”  

“Thank you, I’ve always thought of I was kind of boring…”

“Boring? After that story? And, you’re practically a genius with those numbers!” he argued.

“That’s because I learned how to work with them, speaking of numbers.” She showed her completed work, “I’m done! I just have to show this to Meredith and Orsino and then they can find Magister X and solve this issue.”

“I just hope they won’t be too busy tearing each other’s throats out to do that,” he jokingly pointed out. 


	16. Determining the Variables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenges concerning Magister X show up when Jazlynn attempts to solve the financial problems at the Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got back to writing what the plot of this fic was originally supposed to be? (Yes I am aware this doesn't actually happen in the game, this is an original plot)   
> Yeah, I have no idea how I've already written 20k words in less than a week... This was supposed to be short and dumb!  
> Side note: I don't like Meredith, I'm sorry to people to who do like her but I think people who get driven insane by red lyrium shouldn't be in charge.

Feeling positive, Jazlynn skipped to the gallows to explain the financial situation to Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino. A Templar noticed her and asked her why she was there. Jazlynn showed the documents in her hands and explained that she was there to shed light on why the funding of the Circle was so messed up.

_I’m so proud of myself right now, I feel like I just cracked the DaVinci code!_

The Templar led her to Orsino’s office first and pointed in the direction of Meredith’s before leaving Jazlynn to speak with the First Enchanter.

“Greetings First Enchanter, I’ve had a look at the financial statements of the Circle and I must inform you that the Chantry can’t actually do anything to solve this. There’s interference by the name of Magister X, that interference is writing these false payments showing that one side is getting more coin than the other. When in reality, both sides are getting the same amount while the extra that should be divided evenly stays with Magister X.” Jazlynn explained, showing her calculations, comparisons and the letter Hawke found.

“But why? What’s the appeal of doing this?” Orsino questioned.

“I believe the motive is to stir up more tension between the Templars and mages.”

_There’s already enough suspicion between the two, we definitely don’t need more. I highly doubt this will solve the Templar vs Mage feud in Kirkwall but it’s at least a start, right?_

Orsino sighed, “I believe you, but unfortunately, I can’t do anything to help. Meredith has me tied down, go talk to her, convince her to investigate Magister X and put this behind us. My people are living with the bare minimum.”

They bid each other farewell, and Jazlynn walked over to Meredith’s office with her paperwork. She knocked at the door at waited for an invitation.

“Come in,” Meredith called from the inside.

Jazlynn let herself in, introduced herself and began explaining what she found. Meredith grew more and more resentfully skeptical, while Jazlynn became more nervous and found herself staring at her sword made of red lyrium.

“But who is Magister X?” she demanded.

“I-I don’t know, I was hoping you could investigate it for me.”

“I don’t know how it is with the Viscount, but around here we expect results! I cannot afford to send my men on a fool’s errand. Come back when you have real proof!” Meredith dismissed sharply.

“Okay,” Jazlynn nervously accepted before quickly leaving.

_She must not believe there is interference, maybe she trusts the Chantry too much? Doesn't think it could be corrupted?_

* * *

 

It was only after Jazlynn got back to her quarters that she got irritated at Meredith’s rejection to conduct an investigation for finding Magister X. After slapping her work on her desk she plopped herself down on the bed crossing her arms.

“’Come back with results.’ She said. I did show you results but they’re not good enough for your pampered ass are they?” she grumpily mocked.

Her stomach grumbled and quickly stood up and left the room still feeling cross.

At the quiet tavern in Hightown, she ate by herself. Taking her time, she ordered a few drinks to calm herself down. When she finally felt better, only disappointed now instead of outraged, she paid for her meal and drinks. Leaving the tavern, she noticed it had gotten dark, feeling nervous she decided to go to Hawke’s estate instead of the Keep because it was closer. Though she was walking quickly, it wasn’t quick enough.

Someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her into an alleyway. She felt her head get dizzy, her eyes were continuously blinking and she felt herself being robbed of consciousness.

_Magic? Damn, how do I fight against that? Oh, right… I can’t!_

* * *

 

“She awake yet?” asked an unknown voice.

“Getting there." answered another unknown voice, "Hey, girly! Wake up, you’ve got someone to meet!”

Jazlynn stirred, she felt ropes around her ankles and wrists and she was sitting. Her head rose while her eyes took in the sight. She was in a warehouse, she could tell she was at the Docks from the smell of seawater. And there was a small group of masked thugs, all of them had weapons. Hidden in the group, there was a very well dressed woman with a fancy staff on her back. Shadows covered her, Jazlynn wouldn't be able to identify her at a later date.

_Knowing what’s going on would be stellar right now._

“You’ve been getting involved with things you don’t want to, Jazlynn.” Started the woman with a polished accent.

_She knows my name! Where are the Kill Bill sirens?_

“I was just doing my job.” Jazlynn defended herself.

“That’s why I intend to let you go with a warning. If you suddenly went missing, it would raise a fuss due to your relationship with the Champion of Kirkwall.” The woman explained, “Leave the matters of Magister X alone, or suffer the consequences.”

“Are you Magister X?”

The woman ignored Jazlynn's question, “There are spies everywhere, we know everything about you. You will be spied on, if you look into this matter further, we will end you. Your friends would be heartbroken, would they not? What about your lover? Do you still wish to continue investigating?”

“No, I do not.” She lied

_I’ll need to think this through very carefully, do I tell Hawke and the others and risk endangering myself again? Or do I keep quiet and admit defeat?_

“As long as you keep your end of the bargain.”


	17. Let's Get Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To defeat Magister X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: typing is really hard when you have a cat laying across your forearms.

Jazlynn awoke with a gasp back in her quarters, panting for breath she checked herself for any injuries and feeling relieved when she found none.

_Weird Lady must’ve knocked me unconscious again and brought me here. Alright now Jazlynn, think. You’ve got someone who either works for Magister X or is Magister X and will kill you if you continue business with the Circle. Should I continue anyway and risk death? Or give up entirely and stay alive?_

She remembered Orsino’s words, _‘My people are living with the bare minimum.’_

_Well, I can’t just abandon this after hearing that…_

_Hang on, she told **me** to leave the matters of Magister X alone, she didn’t say ‘also, don’t subtly encourage others to investigate’ or ‘make sure no one finds your work.’_

A bold and self-satisfied smirk spread across her face.

_Oh hell yes, find your loopholes kids._

* * *

 

Aveline noticed that Jazlynn was starting to took take her training more seriously, and was pleased to see she could win against her recruits in a casual manner.

“Well, I’d say you’ve improved a lot since your first day.” The Guard-Captain complimented after Jazlynn successfully roundhouse kicked a man to the ground.

“Thank you, do you think I could stop bandits anytime soon?”

“That’s a job for a guard, not an accountant.”

“Aw, that’s too bad…”

Her training with Isabela resumed, her skills with twin daggers improved and Isabela eventually let her go.

“Don’t let Aveline tell you what to do all time, decide for yourself if you really want me to teach you more.” She explained.

“Well, I do want to learn more. I don’t fancy being a damsel in distress all the time.” Jazlynn replied.

“Really? I thought you didn’t want to learn how to fight. Something about being a pacifist and it’s hard to adjust.”

“It was hard to adjust, but I almost died. Twice!”

Isabela let out a chuckle, “I suppose you’re right, come down when you want and we’ll practice a few things.”

“Without context, that sounds dirty,” Jazlynn remarked amusedly.

“I know! I’ll order us a few drinks, how does that sound?” offered Isabela.

“Are you buying?”

“You’re starting to sound like Varric!”

* * *

 

Feeling self-assured that she could fight off a few bandits if the worst were to happen, she marched over to Hawke’s estate to discuss a plan. Out of habit, she knocked at the door. Bodahn answered and let her in.

“Messere Hawke is not home yet, would you mind waiting for him?”

“Not at all, thank you.”

After sending a polite greeting to Leandra, she gave her warm smile and a nod of permission for Jazlynn to enter the library to quietly read by the fire. While searching for a new book, she came across the one Isabela wrote about her.

“It’s still here?” She uttered in disbelief, “and in Hawke’s house?”

 _He probably doesn’t know it’s here. Or maybe he does and he’s actually read-? No! No, stop that! This isn’t the time!_ She scolded herself while blushing furiously.

Turning away from the bookshelf, she decided to go talk to Leandra instead. On her way out, her nose picked up the scent of something slightly burning, she’d spent enough time in a university dorm to know exactly what it smelled like. Out of curiosity, she followed it to the kitchen and saw Orana looking very stressed with a few tears wetting her face. Taking it upon herself to help, she got some water and the elven servant immediately started apologizing when she noticed Jazlynn in the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry Mistress, I didn’t mean to burn the food. This usually doesn’t happen.”

“Shh, it’s okay. Here, drink this water. Take a deep breath, and calm down. It’ll be fine.” Jazlynn soothed while picking up the pot with some rags to move it away from the heat a little bit. So far there was only onions and chicken in there, both looking rather dark.

“But, the food! It’s burnt!”

_Blackened chicken, I could make Gumbo with this, a rather boring Gumbo but it’s the only way I can think of to save this dish. I just need some spices, tomato, shrimp, okra and something to make it thicker._

“It's going to be fine, it'll just be Cajun style! Could you put some rags on that counter please?”

“Of course.”

Orana raced to pile up some rags on the counter and Jazlynn placed the pot down.

“Alright, I can make this work.” Jazlynn confidently boasted, “I’ll teach you how to save something that seems burnt, okay?”

“You don’t have to do this Mistress,”

“Maybe I don’t, but I want to. Besides, cooking should be fun; it shouldn’t reduce you to tears. What do you use to make things spicy?”

“Well, we have these.”

Orana gave Jazlynn a small jar of what looked like dried chili peppers, she opened it up and took a sniff.

“Perfect! Finely chop three of these for now please.”

Jazlynn poured some water into the pot before putting it back on the heat to simmer. She looked around the spice cabinet to find the ones she needed. After a few sniff tests, she had had 4 bottles of spices for her gumbo. She assuredly added all the ingredients she had that worked well in a gumbo, a left it to simmer.

“The gumbo is a bit different than how my mom would make it, but it’s as close as we can get!” Jazlynn stated cheerfully.

“You said it was Cajun style? I’ve never heard of it. Is it where your mama is from?” Orana peered, feeling more relaxed after the nice cooking session she had.

Jazlynn laughed, “Maybe she is Cajun, maybe she isn't. But, she always made this when she messed up the food. ‘It’s not burnt, it's Cajun style!’ she actually said that every time. I must be becoming more like her…”

Unbeknownst to them, Hawke had just arrived and was watching them.

He chuckled to himself, “I’ll have to tell that one to Varric. 'It's not burnt, it's Cajun style.'”

* * *

 

When the gumbo finished simmering, Orana served it up with Jazlynn. After the first few bites, the table was surprised at the spiciness, except for Jazlynn who was eating it like it’s nothing. They barely got through one bowl, and Jazlynn was serving herself seconds.

“Maker’s breath! It was good, but it felt like I was eating fire.” Hawke reviewed after the meal when the two retreated to the study.

Jazlynn laughed, “Sorry that was my bad. But that was probably the closest you’ll be to becoming a dragon.”

“I think I’d rather stay human for a bit if that’s what it’s like to have a fire in your mouth.”

_This is it, I have to tell him what happened last night._

Jazlynn took a deep breath, “Do you remember that stuff I was investigating for the circle, with Magister X?”

“Yes, where is this going?” he concernedly asked.

“Well, I got kidnapped last night and this lady was all like ‘You don’t want to get involved with this. Stay out of this if you want to live’ and ‘we have spies everywhere.’ I lied and agreed to not get involved, and here I am, asking you for help.”

Hawke rubbed his temple, “Of course you get a kidnapping and a death threat now of all times…” he grumbled.

“I’m sorry if I knew you were busy I wouldn’t have put this on you,“ she apologized.

“It's fine, it’s good that you told me. But Varric told me there's business with nobles happening, they want me to go to Chateau Haine for a wyvern hunt, I was hoping to avoid that but now they want to meet me and I have a feeling I'll be going to Chateau Haine whether I like it or not. Do you happen to have any advice?”

_Chateau Haine... That’s the Mark of the Assassin DLC! Oh, how I wish I played it… Then I might be able to tag along, or give advice._

_Actually, now that I think about it, I haven’t played any DLC's or even Inquisition. Why did I just play Origins and 2 then? Or right, because I didn't have any time or money! I’ll just have to use whatever knowledge I have from jokes and screenshots about it._

“Um, yes! Stay away from the ham and moldy cheese.”

He snorted at the last part, "Stay away from the ham and cheese, got it. Anyhow, stay out of trouble while I'm gone, alright?"

"I'll try not to get murdered or kidnapped," she said sweetly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of incorporating Jazlynn in the Mark of the Assassin somehow, what do you guys think?  
> Also, just to clear things up. Hawke did the Legacy DLC before Jazlynn arrived in Kirkwall.


	18. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tallis shows up, kills a few assassins and asks Hawke to help her steal a jewel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Skippable Chapter, the majority of the dialogue is directly taken from the game. Some lines are altered to fit the story, obviously. I wrote it because I know that not everyone played the 'Mark of the Assassin' DLC and I want to give them the chance to experience it. Also, it helps me set the scene for the next chapter (which is code for I'm procrastinating on deciding whether or not I should involve Jazlynn).  
> Side note: even if the Viscount was saved, it still stirred a lot of shit because there was an all out attack on Kirkwall and innocent people died.

“You’ve been wasting my time, Varric. It ends now,” Accused Cassandra

“Seeker, you wound me.” Varric feigned a hurt look.

“The Champion nearly starts a war and you’re all too happy to bury it beneath your words. You will tell me about the Qunari.”

“What’s left to say? The Viscount was saved, the Arishok was killed and a Champion crowned.”

“And yet we had Orlesians threatening sanctions of every kind and measure!”

“What happened at Chateau Haine? What happened with Tallis?”

“You’re heard about her?”

“We had someone there, but they lacked your access. Whatever Tallis was to the Champion, it seems like it angered a nation. Jazlynn should have stopped it like she stopped the Viscount's death.”

“Thousands of lives were at stake, Seeker.”

“Perhaps one still is.”

“Nicely nonspecific. All right, let me set the scene: an ambush, an invitation, a hunting party.” Varric paused for a moment, “All because of Tallis.”

* * *

 

The market square in Hightown was light up by the moonlight. Almost looking abandoned without all the vendors and buyers. Hawke, Varric, Isabela, and Merrill were patrolling the area, they were supposed to meet someone.

“And of course there’s no one,” Hawke remarked sarcastically.

“All I know is that it had to do with you and nobles. Edge is usually very reliable,” Varric defended

“That’s what you get for listening to someone named Edge,” Isabela commented.

“Maybe he got lost? I get lost all the time. Usually, I just change where I’m going,” Merrill suggested.

“Feels like an ambush,” Hawke observed.

“Why? It’s not always an ambush,” Asked Varric.

As soon as Varric finished his sentence, assassins swooped down all around them, archers preparing their bows from above the market place.

“Alright maybe sometimes it’s an ambush.” Admitted Varric.

“And there is the Champion of Kirkwall, you die today.” Greeted a blond assassin with a pair of daggers.

A dagger flew past Hawke’s companions, landing right in the assassin’s chest. He let out a groan of pain, while the dagger’s owner jumped off the roof where she was hiding. Quickly and elegantly killing assassins on her way, she took her dagger back with a wink.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” she asked Hawke.

He grinned while pulling out his two-handed ax, charging at the nearest assassin. In two strong hits, the man was down and Hawke moved on to next one while Varric and Merrill fired at enemies and Isabela took care of the ones closest to the two with their help.

“If we kill them we get their stuff!” Isabela encouraged.

Tallis jumped to attack the one flanking Hawke who was already fighting two at the same time with his massive swings. A clever rogue attempted to sneak up on Varric, but Merrill cast the Winter’s Grasp on him and Isabela finished him off while he was frozen.

Hawke delivered the killing blow to the leader and Tallis was investigating who the enemies were.

“Sloppy. You’d think the Crows would be good at this. They’ve doing it for ages.” She commented to Hawke.

“Were these Crows a gift from you? That’s very generous.” Hawke quipped back at her.

“Oh, I didn’t arrange this. But it’s no coincidence I’m here. My name is Tallis and I’ve been looking for you,” She explained.

“Looking for me?”

“Looking for the man who has an invitation to Chateau Haine, to be specific.”

“That’s what Edge was on about. You remember. Duke Prosper, the one who fawned all over you at the Champion of Kirkwall banquet. He talked about a hunt,” Varric helpfully stepped in.

“The one who went on about how I magnificently saved the Viscount, yes I remember him,” Hawke thought bitterly, after all. He wouldn’t have been able to if it hadn’t been for Jazlynn, and so far no one gave her credit for it. “I doubt I’d go to such a thing,”

“I was hoping you’d reconsider. The Duke is a delightful host - or so I hear,” Tallis revealed.

“Let me guess: this isn’t just a social call?” Hawke speculated.

“I need to relieve him of something he has no right to possess, and I can’t do it alone,” She confessed.

“You want to rob him.” Hawke clarified.

“Stealing from Orlesians is never wrong. Or so I’ve been told.” Varric bantered.

“This isn’t how I was planning to ask you this. I was picturing an introduction with… less blood.” Tallis defended herself.

“Why not? I hear the Orlesians make excellent cheese.” Hawke agreed.

Tallis laughed at Hawke’s comment, “That’s right, you’re Fereldan, aren’t you?”

“We’re not actually dog people, despite whatever rumors you’ve heard.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So tell me: what exactly it is you want to steal?” Hawke questioned, returning to a serious tone.

“A jewel. The Duke thinks it’s valuable, and it is, just not in the way he believes. What’s more, he shouldn’t have it in the first place. He who wishes to walk on water must first learn to swim. Come with me to Chateau Haine. I’ll explain everything on the way. If nothing else, you get fine wine and fancy company. But… I hope you want more than that.” She elaborated.

“First, I need to see someone. We leave in the morning.” Hawke mentioned.

“Of course.”


	19. Off to the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke brings Jazlynn along for the Wyvern hunt at Chateau Haine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretching out my plot like pizza dough...  
> This was longer to write than I thought. Also please let me know if you like this new chapter, I was debating about it for a long while until I decided 'screw it, I'll write it and if someone doesn't like it, I'll change it.'

“Jazlynn! What do you say we go on an adventure?”

She sleepily answered her door when Hawke came knocking looking enthusiastic and dropped the question on her.

“My job?” she questioned tiredly.

“I’ll take care of it,” He announced cheerfully.

“Oh… Wait, where are we going?”

“To Chateau Haine for a Wyvern hunt.”

She glanced down at her sleepwear, then at her clothes in her room.

“Do I get some armor?”

“Right here!”

Hawke presented a bag with some light leather armor, Jazlynn peered inside noticing a couple new daggers.

“Well?” Hawke asked impatiently.

“Why exactly do you want **me**  to go?”

“Well, I talked to Aveline first and she said you would be fine as long as I kept an eye on you and I don’t how I feel about leaving you by yourself in Kirkwall after what happened last night. Besides, think of it as a fun break and as soon as we get back we’ll deal with those Magister X mercenaries. What do you think?”

_Magister X... feels like that stuff has been going on forever! I suppose Hawke might not have a choice because this Wyvern hunt is probably on a set date. I’ll be glad when it’s over._

_I guess it could be fun… I hope my dagger skills are up to the task if not, it’ll give me a chance to watch and learn._

“Sure, give me a minute to suit up and we’ll go.” Jazlynn agreed.

“Good, in the meantime, I’ll try to pull Bethany out of the Circle for a bit. Meet me outside the Viscount’s Keep.”

_Am I even in control of my own life at this point? It kind of feels like things happen to me and just agree and deal with it. Whatever, It’ll be fun! I’ve never been on an adventure before._

* * *

 

“I thought you said we’d leave by morning.” Tallis implicated right outside Kirkwall when Hawke and his crew joined her. He successfully brought Bethany along and Jazlynn was all geared up for the trip and left a notice of leave to the Seneschal.

“I thought we could, but it took longer than expected to convince the Circle to let me bring Bethany along,” Hawke admitted.

“I hope it wasn’t too much trouble,” Bethany said graciously.

Tallis began explaining their goal, “The jewel we’re after is called the ‘Heart of the Many’.”

“Interesting name,” Hawke commented.

“Interesting jewel. All I care about is getting it away from the Duke. Here’s the problem: the Heart is in a vault, behind who knows what kind of traps. Protected by a private army of Orlesian chevaliers. All inside a fortress that was designed to be impregnable. And let’s not forget it’s on the side of a mountain in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by monsters.”

_Why did I agree to this? This was a mistake._

* * *

 

“Andraste’s tears, Prosper! When is this going to get started?” respectfully demanded a guest.

“Presently. All right, everyone. You all know the tradition, yes? The first to find and slay the Wyvern wins the honors of the evening! And bragging rights, of course. Good luck to you all!”

Hawke led the party to the gates until a tough-looking Chasind guard blocked their way with his arms crossed and a deadly look.

“Lovely day for a hunt, don’t you agree? Very… outdoorsy.” Hawke joked.

“Ah, the Champion of Kirkwall! These are honored guests. Please excuse Cahir.” The Duke welcomed, “A polite bodyguard is a contradiction in terms, or so I am told.”

“A Chasind? Here?” Hawke remarked surprisedly.

“Ah, yes, you are Fereldan, aren’t you? You would know of his people.”

“I also know of darkspawn, but I don’t generally let them breathe on me.”

“Oh, he breathes on all the guests. Think of it as a rite of passage!” the Duke replied before turning to look at Tallis, “And who is this lovely specimen?” he purred.

“You flatter me, Your Grace.” Tallis politely answered.

“And I see you brought assistance, already armed and armored. Wonderful! I must say, your presence is a surprise. When we spoke at the banquet you seemed… uninterested when I mentioned our hunt,” the Duke continued.

“It’s a favorite pastime of mine to find things and kill them, actually,” Hawke confessed.

The Duke let out a sophisticated laugh, “So I hear! At any rate, I won’t keep you from the hunt! Wouldn’t want you to fall behind the others, yes?”

“The sooner we get to the celebration, the happier I’ll be.”

“Oh, I quite agree! The festivities cannot come soon enough. Good luck to you my lord! Remember: fortune favors the bold.”

* * *

 

The four of them left for the hunt and ventured into the woods. They first encountered a fancily dressed guard around the camp who warned them about the Wyvern's venom, gave them a recipe for an antidote and advice for hunting a wyvern. Afterwards, they found a pair of foolish hunters who found a nest ghasts that they had to slay. Needless to say, Jazlynn was glad to see them dead.

_Yeesh, they’re almost as creepy as the clown from ‘It’._

Almost right after the fight, they met a man out in the woods wearing only his smallclothes.

_Okay, this trip isn’t so bad, at least I’m not in the same place as this guy! And I’ve got some powerful friends with me whom I can count on. Even Tallis is showing me a few tricks like knife throwing, which I’d say I’m pretty good at. I mean, it’s basically Physics, right?_

The half-naked man explained that he wasn’t a hunter, that he was a scholar in search of a shrine from the Avvar cult that once lived in the area. Hawke mentioned he would look for it while hunting and the scholar offered all his research.

Whilst on the way, Tallis struck up a conversation with Jazlynn, “I’ve heard about you. They say you’re some sort of fortune teller.”

Jazlynn snorted, “Do they now?”

“Well, yes. You knew about the Qunari attack before it even happened and saved your Viscount.”

“I didn’t do that, it was Hawke,” Jazlynn argued.                  

“Only because you told him, indirectly,” Tallis replied.

“I wasn’t planning on anyone reading my plan, besides, I didn’t even know someone could read my handwriting.”

“I’m surprised myself, you often forgot to spell words and most of your letters are scribbled.” Hawke playfully critiqued.

“I write quickly alright!”

They’d found the Avvar shrine alright, in a secluded area of the mountain path, they also found the treasure and a book called ‘The Cult of the Sky’ in the shrine. Bethany seemed interested, saying it might be useful in the Circle while Tallis suggested leaving it alone. Deciding to please his sister, Hawke picked up the book which triggered a summoning of many more enemies, Sky Warriors, and Revenants alike. With the help of Bethany’s healing and several health potions, they made it out alive with only a few scratches.

Up next, someone rambled to Hawke about a missing pair coursers and that Nicodemus should know better but Sylvain not so much. He was sarcastically notified by Hawke that he was making absolutely no sense, and he quickly explained the situation. Hawke agreed to look for the hounds and the hunter returned to camp.

Jazlynn’s head was swirling at all the excitement of the adventure, which made sense when you compared it to her life before. Throughout their wandering in the forest, they’d picked up items for bait. First, they had to kill a few dragons along with some dragonlings, collect their corpses, collect some blood further down the path and collected another corpse. And now, Hawke was digging through a steaming pile of Wyvern excrements.

He sighed, “Looking for clues.”

“Well, that’s how you know you’re having an adventure,” Jazlynn jokingly commented.

“Ooh, nug bones. I wonder if a nug call would help attract a wyvern.” Pondered Tallis.

“You know a nug call?”

“You go elbow deep in Wyvern shit and I’m the weird one?”

* * *

 

Hiking up another hill, they heard wyverns mating and found the last ingredient needed for the antidote against the Wyvern's venom. After healing the injured hounds and following them back to camp to show the hunter, the only thing left was to attract and kill the Wyvern.

_I really should have trained harder with Aveline, I am so tired and I’m covered in sweat. How is it that it’s just me who’s like this! I’d say I’ve built up some muscle these past few months but come on!_

Tallis examined an area they’d found, “Yes, I think this would be the place to find a wyvern. And room enough to kill the thing without getting sat on. They’re not stupid, though. We’ll need some really good bait.”

“Think we have enough bait to draw one in?” wondered Hawke.

“It may not entice a more experienced creature, but how much Wyvern do we need to impress the Duke? I mean, something big would be fun… but we’re here for other reasons.” Tallis answered.

“I’m not here to impress anyone. Let’s bring in something manageable.” He decided.

_Oh, thank god, ‘something manageable’…_

“Hmph.” Tallis groaned.

“What?”

“Nothing. All right, let’s see what we have. Plop that down for starters. Right, now the blood.” Tallis covered herself in it, “What? The prey needs to be moving doesn’t it?” she said when Hawke gave a look of disgust.

She sighed, “Well. Here I go. Just… be ready.” She warned before taking off to dance around near the trees.

As expected, a wyvern dived out, landing with a cry that sounded like a cross between a screech and a roar. Jazlynn’s blood froze at the loud howl that pierced through the air.

 _This was a bad idea._ She thought as she moved to flank him, avoiding the charge it made towards the rest of the party.

Jazlynn made quick and small cuts along its legs, not enough to gravely injure the beast, but enough to annoy and eventually lessen its power. Tallis used the same strategy as Jazlynn, but with more experience, therefore, more damage while also avoiding its strong tail swinging back and forth. Hawke was absolutely ruthless and fearless when it came to this. He swung his ax back and forth, making deep cuts that could surely make it bleed to death, while barely avoiding the spits of venom. Meanwhile, poor Bethany kept being a target because she had less protection and was constantly casting spells, some of which were healing.

The Wyvern let out an agonizing cry as Hawke delivered the killing blow. Jazlynn was completely out of breath and could barely hold her daggers right. Regaining some of her energy, she brushed herself off.

A heavy Orlesian accent interrupted their victory, “Well if it isn’t the Fereldan turnip. They say you are a champion of some backwater city in the east. Quite an achievement, I’m sure. I suggest you run along with your servants while you have the chance. This wyvern was mine to kill, not yours. Mine, mine, mine!” he complained like a child, “I paid good coin to be the one who wins this contest! It was my turn!”

“Oh, I didn’t realize the Duke was offering charity to his more useless guests. My mistake,” Hawke replied sarcastically.

“I will not accept such talk from a backwater mongrel!” he retorted.

“You do realize Hawke can beat you like a rented mule, with both hands tied behind his back?” Tallis stepped in.

“More insolence! From a knife-ear this time!” he spat, “I can take no more of this. Kill them all. We can say the Wyvern was too much for them.”

 _Can I please just have five minutes to rest?_ Jazlynn thought grumpily and she threw a dagger to a bodyguard, effectively hitting him the chest. 

As if it were nothing, the rest of them had already begun the fight and they were winning. Bethany focused more and spells cast over a large area, Jazlynn retrieved her dagger and helped Hawke in keeping a few archers off his back.

When they almost finished the long fight, the Duke appeared and calmly demanded what was happening.

“Prosper! This bloody bastard tried to steal my rightful kill!”

“Now is that any way to speak of the Champion of Kirkwall, Baron?” the Duke asked.

“This is your fault for inviting a stinking turnip in the first place! Your mother would be ashamed!” the Baron whined.

The Duke merely laughed in his face, “Says the man whose mother has slept with half of Val Chevin. My apologies. Arlange has always been a cheat. What would you have done with him?” he turned to Hawke.

“You’re not suggesting…” Tallis wondered out loud.

“Why not? You believe Arlange would have stopped short of murder, given the chance?” the Duke pointed out.

Hawke turned to Tallis, “Something on your mind?”

“Just let him go. He’s not worth your time, Hawke.”

The Duke snickered at that, “My word! Such mercy!”

“He can’t be more than he is, that’s all. You’ve bested him.” Tallis elaborated.

“I’ve no interest in more bloodshed.”

“You hear that, Arlange? It behooves you to leave while you still can.” the Duke taunted.

“I… fine. I will go.” He accepted.

The Duke stepped forward, “Congratulations on finding the wyvern. It looks like a fine one, indeed! There will be a celebration in the chateau courtyard. Do attend when you’re ready.”


	20. Risky Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble happens at Chateau Haine, rescues are attempted, questioning is executed and all with a side of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to wrap this up quickly as possible, so as a result, it's a bit choppy... I tried to involve as much of Jazlynn's perspective as I could and change things up to make it exciting, but with some scenes that just wasn't possible. This was written very quickly, by the way just throwing it out there...  
> Also, just to let you guys know, it's unlikely that I'll update on Fridays because that's when I have piano lessons.  
> Next up: Magister X!  
> Side note: this is the THIRD time I've had try and post this but my Internet keeps cutting out and losing my work! I'm not a happy camper...

“Right, done with the Wyvern… and various nonsense. Back to the chateau?”

“We’re here for a reason. Let’s take care of it."

“I’m with you.”

* * *

 

When they returned to the castle, Tallis went off the investigate the situation.

“I had a quick look around. There’s one door into the castle that isn’t under heavy guard…” Tallis updated.

“There something wrong with it, isn’t there?” Jazlynn mumbled.

“I can’t get it open. And believe me, I tried. Bent a nice set of lock picks in that stupid door. One of the Duke’s guardsmen must have the key. They wouldn’t just lock themselves out of the castle! I hope.” She informed.

“Why else would the party be in the garden? He probably has someone breaking a window right now.” Hawke quipped.

“I… could make that work, actually. But in the meantime, let’s find someone with a key.”

“We shouldn’t all go together. These snooty nobles will make a scene.” Bethany suggested.

“Tallis and I will look for the key. Get out of sight and watch for chevaliers or guards.” Decided Hawke.

“Let’s see what we can find out. Come on!” Tallis invited.

* * *

 

Whilst Hawke and Tallis were out looking for the key and talking to various nobles, Bethany and Jazlynn occupied themselves by hiding near the entrance of the castle, close enough to see the door but far enough to not be suspiciously close and well hidden.

 _Dammit, I can’t just sit here and do nothing! I’ll get too antsy._ She thought as she paced around a tree, while Bethany was quietly leaning against a boulder.

“Stop pacing, you might attract attention,” Bethany told her gently.

“I can’t, I get too restless when I do nothing in a situation like this.”

“Why not try to distract yourself with something, like counting games? Just, try to be more still, we don’t want someone coming this way and asking why we’re here.” Bethany suggested.

“Someone has already found you.” Came a soft Orlesian accent.

Bethany and Jazlynn jumped at the voice and turned to its owner. A fancily dressed redhead with charming blue eyes gracefully strutted over to the two women.

_I’m pretty sure that’s Leliana._

Bethany and Jazlynn exchanged nervous looks asking each other what they should do. Jazlynn anxiously piped up to address their visitor.

“Please, don’t make us do anything we don’t want to do.”

“No to worry, I came here looking for you, Jazlynn. No other noble will venture out here.”

_Super Duper, another person wants to talk to me._

Jazlynn sighed, “That’s me, what do you want to know?”

“Is it true you can predict the future?”

“No, I’ve only seen parts of the future once. And only once.” She clarified.

“Is that so…” Leliana muttered intrigued, “There are whispers that there is a secret plot at play here. What do you know of it?”

“In all honesty, nothing except Hawke says ‘Looks like the Duke has fallen from grace'. But please, keep this secret until this is over.”

“I do not wish to stop the secret plot, I am merely collecting information.” Explained the bard, “And be warned, there are people who know you, and they strongly believe you can see the future at will.”

_Well, isn’t that just a bucket of goodness._

* * *

 

The two women stayed at their spot, watched Hawke and Tallis enter the chateau with the key they acquired and waited. And waited, up until they heard fighting as well as a couple dozen guards and Chevaliers alike enter. After nodding to each other, they both snuck into the castle. With all the chaos happening, they were able to enter without much trouble and found the dungeon they assumed Hawke and Tallis would be hidden. And unbeknownst to them, having a debate about the Qun and Tallis confessed why she was really here. 

“Keep up Jazlynn, I’m sure we’ll find them.”

“You’re probably right, but do you have any idea where we are? Because I sure don’t.”

“I don’t know either.” Bethany nervously giggled.

Meanwhile, Tallis decided she had enough of sitting around in the dungeon doing nothing.

“That’s it. I’m officially tired of waiting to be rescued.” She huffed while getting up, then going to the gate and fiddling with the lock until it lifted itself up.

“Why didn’t you just do that before?” Hawke asked bewildered.

“You said your friends were coming.”

The two of them strolled out the prison cell, meeting Bethany and Jazlynn who ran to greet them.

“Hawke, hello!” gasped Jazlynn, “I got worried we would never find you.”

“I knew you’d find a way out brother.”

“So back through the castle, then?” Hawke pondered.

“There’s a better way than fighting through the Duke’s entire army. I’ll show you.” Tallis replied confidently.

With the group back together, Tallis led to a cave that looked in dire shape. A couple plants grew here and there and some rocks big and small were everywhere.

“Got everything from the chateau? The way those rocks look, I don’t want to test this path more than once.” Tallis checked in during a quick stop.

After continuing the path forward, Tallis paused. “That’s odd. I could swear there was…”

Her sentence was brutally cut short when a gate slammed shut between Tallis and the rest of the group. Cahir, the Chasind bodyguard from before made his presence along with some mages, effectively trapping Hawke, Bethany, and Jazlynn against them.

“Trust me.” Said Tallis after taking off.

“Tallis!” Hawke angrily shouted after her.

After a short speech from Cahir, they remainder of the group had to retaliate against a fight being given to them. It wasn’t going well, too many mages were casting spells that knocked them out and Cahir could give a strong hit with his two handed ax, similar to Hawke’s. Then, Tallis swooped down from an opening, almost just like in the marketplace in Hightown.

“You didn’t think I was leaving, did you?”

Now, that the fight was in their hands and they would soon be looting the bodies even after reinforcements came.

“Huh, that was bracing,” Tallis noted while putting her daggers away.

“I thought you’d left,” Hawke admitted.

“Nonsense, I found a way around. I said I’d find a way out and I meant it. Let’s keep going, the exit can’t be much further.”

Tallis once again lead them down the path without much trouble this time, “And there’s the way out.” She confirmed, “See? I told you I had a plan. It was a good plan, the kind that had an escape and everything.”

“I think you’re right, Tallis,” Hawke acknowledged.

“So you could go. There are, however… other options.” She suggested.

Hawke looked around, “Oh, I suppose there’s room for a cot, but where would we put the dinner table?”

“You’ve been so reasonable since we were captured. I’m… hoping that hasn’t changed. What Salit is going to do will harm so many innocents – my people as well as yours. It’s my duty to stop him. Even so, I can’t do it alone. Not anymore.”

“Explain what’s so terrible about Salit’s plan.” He demanded.

“I… can’t. Not completely.” She confessed, “And yes I know. That’s a hard sell. The information Salit plans to turn over to Orlais won’t just hurt Qunari, however. It will harm anyone living in Qunari lands. Even those who fled the Qunari, of any race, will be condemned to persecution forever.”

“So this isn’t just some political scheme.”

“If only it was. I’m not here on some directive from the Qun, I came…” she sighed, “Salit was declared Tal-Vashoth, but they didn’t deem intervention worthwhile. I… couldn’t agree. I had to try.”

“You know how to argue. But my options are…?”

“Follow or don’t. It’s pretty much that simple. I don’t want to test that threat you made. But this is too important. I hope you see that.”

Hawke agreed to follow Tallis who pushed a sigh of relief and led them out the cave into an opening near the forest. Soon, they were greeted by an unfriendly figure.

“I knew you were a worthless traitor the moment I laid my eyes on you.” Frowned a heavy Orlesian accent.

“Baron Arlange. You really want to do this again?” taunted Hawke.

“You filthy turnip! You humiliated me!” he raged before preparing for a battle.

The Baron’s skills hadn’t improved much since their last fight. Jazlynn and Tallis quickly and stealthily dealt with archers while Hawke and Bethany dealt with the warriors and Baron Arlange.

On their way up the stairs to deal with Salit, Tallis gave gratitude.

“Thank you for deciding to do this.”

“I just hope for your sake this isn’t another trick.” He warned.

“Is there something else I can trick you with?”

“The day is still young.”

After battling against bands of Tal-Vashoth, Jazlynn found herself getting tired again. Sure, she had time to rest during the party, but she was now moving slower and her muscles were aching. Nevertheless, they found the leader who told Tallis where Salit was right before she slit his throat.

“Salit is already here. He’s meeting with the Duke at the base of the mountain,” She translated.

“Then we’re going the wrong way,” Hawke pointed out.

“We need to get down there before it’s too late.”

* * *

 

On the castle grounds near the cliff, the Duke approached Salit and his men.

“Let’s get this over with, Qunari, before your assassins find us. Already I regret agreeing to spare them.”

“I have chosen my path. That choice should not-“ Salit’s deep voice attempted to answer.

“Parshaara.” The Duke interrupted, “I am here facilitate your deal with the empress, nothing more.”

Salit responded by unsheathing his two swords, spinning them as if they were daggers and planted them in the ground. He marched over, one of the Duke’s guardsmen stepped forward to take the scroll Salit had just pulled out while an elven figure wearing green armor and an Orlesian helmet jumped down from a castle roof to the same level. The guardsmen opened the scroll and began reading.

“Well?” the Duke demanded impatiently.

“Names, Your Grace, it’s… a list of names.”

He angrily marched forward and grabbed the scroll to check, “What is the meaning of this?”

“You asked for a weapon, I am providing it.”

“We expected the formula for blackpowder! Dreadnought plans, a map of Qunandar, anything! This… this is useless!”

The same guardsmen interrupted his rant, “Your Grace!”

Hawke, Bethany, and Jazlynn came into view, the Duke reluctantly turned to face them. “Champion, I should have known you would turn up.” He shoved the scroll into the hands of Tallis, the elven figure from before.

“I have an excellent sense of dramatic timing. And good hair.” Hawke boasted.

“Joke while you can. You will not find it funny for long,” The Duke warned.

Right after his warning, the guardsmen attempted to get to Tallis, but she stabbed the guardsmen and threw him off the cliff dropping a smoke bomb and backflipping away on top of the castle wall.

“Tallis,” Salit remarked.

“I said I would stop you, Salit.” Tallis spat.

“And I said I would slay you if you tried.” He replied.

“If anyone is to do any slaying, it will be me!” the Duke selfishly stepped in, shooting Salit in the shoulder with a strange green substance.

A Wyvern cry broke through the air, expertly jumping from tower to tower down to the ground and picked Salit right off his feet and into its mouth. Its teeth pierced flesh, blood splattered and Salit died with a scream of pain.

_That green goo probably attracts the Wyvern, note to self: avoid it like the plague._

“Kill them all,” The Duke ordered menacingly.

The team launched back into battle mode against not only the Duke’s guardsmen but also the Tal-Vashoth and a group of mabari hounds.

_I freaking love dogs, how can I be expected to kill them? I wonder if Hawke misses Falcon…_

After they finished with them, the Wyvern charged back wagging its strong tail, knocking Jazlynn and Bethany right off their feet. Bethany got up sooner than Jazlynn, noticed her dreadfully tired state, and she cast a spell on Jazlynn to help with her low energy. Jazlynn found herself back on her feet and making quicker and deeper cuts to the Wyvern while also avoiding most of the damage. Meanwhile, Hawke courageously fought the beast head on, ducking to avoid the venom and Tallis used the same strategy as Jazlynn.

It was a long battle, probably the longest one so far. Just when the Wyvern was at half its health, the Duke mounted it like a horse and began guiding its attacks, making them deadlier. Bombs were thrown, and when they exploded it disoriented the group, but it also disoriented the Wyvern. When it happened, Hawke used that advantage to cast a Mighty Blow.

The green substance appeared again, but it didn’t last forever, it merely enticed the Wyvern to charge at its target. It became a routine when someone became a target, which was most often Hawke, Jazlynn leaped out of the Wyvern’s charging path and then charged back in with a quick stab. But one time, the Duke miscalculated his charge. Hawke was standing at the edge of the cliff, became a target and just at the last second, he dove to avoid the hit sending the Wyvern and Duke Prosper flying over the edge of the cliff.

“Keep away from me!” he demanded, “The empress will hear of this! Orlais will burn Kirkwall to the ground! All of you will die screaming, I swear it!”

“I would have tried begging for mercy, but that’s just me.” Hawke sarcastically pointed out.

“You… blasted… turnip!”

“Thank you for the lovely party. I’ll treasure the belt.” Hawke half-heartedly thanked as he walked away.

The Duke Prosper’s fingers slipped and he plummeted straight down, bashing against rocks as he screamed in agony.

“He’s not surviving that, trust me, I’ve taken a class on Physics,” Jazlynn remarked.

“Looks like the Duke… has fallen from grace.”

Bethany chuckled, “I can’t believe it, he really did say it just like you said he would.”

“I may not be able to tell you about the prison thing, but I can tell you funny one-liners.”

The group moved on to Tallis who was knelt down to Salit’s dead body.

“Ataash varin kata. If the Duke only knew what he nearly had in his grasp.” She got back up and turned to face Hawke, “Thank you. There’s no way I could have done this without your help.”

“What’s the scroll?” Hawke inquired.

“This is a list of agents throughout Thedas. Qunari, like myself. Many of them have children, family, friends. They’re people you wouldn’t suspect. Some of the even left the Qun behind but if this fell into human hands, they and everyone they know…”

“Would be killed.” Hawke finished her sentence.

“The Ariqun believes they knew the risks, but what about the innocents? I… I couldn’t let this happen.”

“That’s what I do: feed the sick, cure the poor, pat the hungry on the head.”

“Kill nasty Orlesians,” Tallis added.

“Are there any other kind?”

“Oh, before I forget.” Tallis threw a bright red jewel crusted with gold to Hawke, “That was going to be the Heart of the Many. You’d find a jewel, while I’d go off and find Salit… and be back before anyone was the wiser. I suppose nothing ever goes like we plan, does it? Take care of yourself, Hawke. Maybe we’ll meet again sometime.”

* * *

 

“Let me guess: you haven’t seen Tallis since that day.” Cassandra speculated.

“A safe assumption, given her nature.” Varric agreed.

“And who is left to appease Orlais after a Duke's murder at the hands of the Champion of Kirkwall?”

“Prosper invited it by dealing with Tal-Vasoth. Possibly under orders from Empress Celene. Imagine the scandal if that was known.”

“If you believe a Qunari agent.”

“That’s the difficult part, isn’t it? I don’t know why Hawke helped Tallis. I suppose she was pretty for a Qunari. Whatever the reason, I doubt it’s last we’ve seen of her. But what do I know? I just tell stories.”

“Tell me about Magister X, what really happened?” she demanded.

“Alright, but you’re not gonna like it. Not that you’ve been liking anything I’ve told so far…” he muttered.


	21. (y - √|x|)^2 + x^2 = 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke has a realization before he and Jazlynn got to find Magister X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fiercely awkward for me to write.  
> (also, if you put the chapter title in a graph it makes the shape of a heart)

Hawke, Bethany, and Jazlynn returned to Kirkwall, completely exhausted and in the middle of the night. Bethany walked back to the Gallows after bidding her brother and Jazlynn farewell, and Hawke decided to walked Jazlynn home.

“So, do you have a plan?” Hawke brought up.

“Sort of, I’d like to find the place I was taken to first and try to find some clues. If that doesn’t work, then I become bait,” Jazlynn answered.

“Your plan is either risk getting captured or get captured?”

“At this point, yes. Do you have any better solutions? I’m open to suggestions…”

“No, I suppose not…” he muttered.

“I don’t like it either, but I need to find proof if I want to convince Meredith that she should investigate this thing! Unless we take care of it for her, in which case, I expect payment for this job!”

“Meredith doesn’t believe you?” he huffed disbelievingly.

“No, she doesn’t,” Jazlynn grumbled at the memory, “Something about ‘we expect results around here’ and ‘come back when you have proof’.”

“We’ll get proof, and we’ll make sure you stay safe,” Hawke promised.

“Thanks, Hawke, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He chuckled a bit, “You can call me by my first name, you know?”

“Fine, Thanks, GARRETT, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” She emphasized jokingly with a laugh.

They’d arrived at the Viscount’s Keep after walking in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other’s company and thinking about various things. Hawke’s mind constantly drifted back to Jazlynn, no matter how fiercely he wanted to wait until he was sure she was comfortable, his nature couldn’t help it. He was a man, after all, and he had some urges. He would ask her tonight and if she said no, he would wait for her.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked.

He licked his lips nervously, “Actually, would you mind spending the night with me at the estate?”

“Sure,” she agreed easily, not quite catching his ulterior motive.

“Really?” he hoped, oh how he hoped she meant what he thought she meant.

“Yeah, I’ve slept there before a few times. What’s the big deal?” she asked innocently.

“Uh, nothing.” He stuttered.

* * *

 

Jazlynn occupied herself during the walk to the estate by planning something out for the ambush against Magister X. The Mystery Lady told her they had spies, so surely they would know that she had told Hawke about her kidnapping and that she was figuring something out against them.

Falcon greeted them loudly and happily, despite it being in the middle of the night. Hawke shushed him and escorted Jazlynn to the guest room, unsure if she caught what he meant by ‘spend the night’.

“Good night,” she whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

“Of course, you too,” he replied half-heartedly, unable to bring himself to ask her, he turned to walk away.

Jazlynn stopped him by gently grabbing his arm, “You alright? You’ve been acting weird this whole night.”

_He’s got a hell of a lot of muscle. Stop, no! Don’t think about that! This is a serious moment._

He glanced back to Jazlynn, her face showing concern and her lips slightly parted. He wanted to kiss her, right then and there. He wanted to do a lot of things, both to her and with her. But he didn’t, instead, he softly caressed her face in a slow, breath taking way and wondered if he was in love.

“Yes, I definitely am…” he mumbled before dropping his hand and returning to his room feeling disappointed in himself.

_Wait, what? What was that about?_

_…_

_Wait! When he said ‘would you mind spending the night with me at the estate?’ did he mean just sleeping or_ **_doing_** _**it**? _

Her cheeks lit up as she stumbled into the guest room, a few of her clothes still in the drawers. She sat on the bed to allow her mind to process what happened, and she was suddenly very grateful that he wasn’t around to see her like this.

_Alright, why am I being so awkward? I asked myself, would I be comfortable getting busy with him, and I said yes. But apparently, the actual thing happening in front of you is a whole lot different than just in theory. Why can’t I just do the things I say I’m going to do?_

The walking, hiking, and fighting she did at Chateau Haine for the hunt began to catch up with her and she drowsily closed her eyes and she fell deeply asleep.


	22. Not How It Was Supposed to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the anticipated wait to fully commit to an investigation against Jazlynn's captors.

Garrett asked himself, what made him fall in love with the strange girl who came from another world? Maybe it was the way her face light up when she was happy, or the kiss on the cheek she gave him when he gave her the letter or the selfless way she saved her mother and Seamus without asking for anything in return. Perhaps it was all of those things combined.

* * *

 

“Well, this certainly smells like the place I was taken to,” Jazlynn remarked.

Hawke brought Merrill and Varric along to try and find where she woke up after her kidnapping. They first went to the Docks and looked around in warehouses after the working hours were over. The warehouse they were currently in, was in just as bad of a shape as the others with various debris and trash piling in the corners.

“Wonder, I’m pretty sure all these warehouses smell the same.” Varric reminded her.

“And look the same if you ask me…” she mumbled.

“There’s no point in investigating this one, we’ll move on to the next.” Hawke decided.

They followed Hawke out of the warehouse while still looking around to make sure they didn’t miss anything. Alas, nothing about it seemed any different than the other ones.

_I guess it's plan B at this point. Here I was hoping I wouldn’t have to get captured to solve this thing. Nothing ever really goes according to plan, does it?_

As soon as they exited the place, they were greeted by a group unfriendly faces surrounding the same fancily dressed woman from before. The shadows still covered her face, and jeweled mask made sure her identity would be hidden.

_It’s Mystery Lady!_

“Well, I suppose it was too much to expect you would truly leave this matter behind. We had a deal, you’ve broken it,” she mocked in a sophisticated tone.

“I have not broken the deal, you specifically told **me** to stay out of Magister X’s business, and **I** have. I am merely investigating my kidnappers, which I can only assume who work for or is Magister X.” Jazlynn bluffed.

“Perhaps you do not quite remember my warning, we have spies everywhere. And we heard you discussing what our deal said not to discuss, therefore, you were still involved.”

“Well then, what are you going to do?”

“Originally, we were going to kill you. However, I know people would pay a great deal of money to get their hands on a very skilled fortune teller.”

_Oh for-, I’m not a fortune teller!_

“You aren’t taking her anywhere!” Hawke angrily thundered, ax in hand prepared for battle.

“Oh, but I am.”

Conjured by magic, a heavy force of energy pushed them all off their feet and flying back against the wall. All of them, except for Jazlynn. Instead, she pulled against her will towards the mage who smiled wickedly. A dozen mercenaries stayed behind to keep Hawke and his companions away from running after Jazlynn, who was knocked unconscious by a spell and carried away in the arms of a mercenary accompanying the Mystery Lady.

* * *

 

The fight against the mercenaries was won by Hawke and his companions, who sprinted after Jazlynn to find her. Unfortunately, it was too late. She had already been taken onto a ship that had already long left the dock and was now sailing away. Merrill was choking out sobs at the loss of a dear friend and Varric respectfully gave her words of comfort despite the fact that they had no impact. He turned his gaze to Hawke who watched the ship sail away in shock and sorrow, there were no words he could offer to his friend. He lost the love of his life, he promised to keep her safe and he failed.

“We shouldn’t stay out here,” Varric calmly suggested.

“I could have tried harder to save her. There must have been something I could have done!”

Merrill hiccupped, “Hawke, she wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

He let out a shaky breath, “You’re right about that. Maker, she’d probably blame herself.”

“I’ll talk to Rivaini, maybe she can help us get her back.”

“What about Aveline? She finds people who are missing, doesn’t she?” Merrill hoped.

Hawke gave one more longing look at the ship before turning to leave, “We’ll get her back, some way or another,” the determination was strong in his voice.

* * *

 

The companions quickly received the news of Jazlynn’s capture, they all had roughly the same reaction. Anger, frustration, mourning, and grief plagued them all at the loss of a dear friend. She wasn’t dead per say, but what were the chances they would see her again? What were her chances of surviving if she attempted an escape? What kind of conditions would she be living under? Knowing the fact that someone would be essentially buying her, there was no way she would be happy or healthy.

As Varric said he would, he spoke to Isabela about finding Jazlynn. They left on a ship, and she was a captain, surely she must know something.

“Unless you’ve got a ship somewhere, I can’t help. Besides, she could be anywhere at this point, I’m sorry,” She apologized.

Aveline was no help either, she wasn’t able to get a hold of a ship yet because people were still recovering from the Qunari attack. And she couldn’t exactly send out patrols to other countries, the most she could do, is ask the Seneschal to post a reward for whoever could find any information about Jazlynn’s current whereabouts.

Hawke took to visiting her quarters, hoping to find something that would lead them to her. But nothing ever came up, aside from a headache from staring at her work. How she managed to work with that every day was a mystery to him. All he could figure out was that the financial situation at the Circle was corrupted, maybe even the Chantry. Eventually, he stopped visiting for the purpose of investigating, and more for trying to connect with her. He curiously inspected all the things she brought over from her world, the colorful remnants of her past life.

* * *

 

“Mind telling me a few things now?” Jazlynn asked groggily.

She had just woken up, all tied up, on a ship in the Captain’s cabin, with only one other person in there with her, the Mystery Lady still wearing the same mask.

“Why don’t you tell me? You can see the future,” She replied.

“This is the second time I’ve had to say this…" Jazlynn grumbled, "I can’t see the future at will, I’ve only seen parts of it, once. And that was years ago, now that I think about it.”

“Then tell me what you saw,” The Mystery Lady demanded.

“Why?”

“Because I’m charge of whether or not you get to eat.” 

“Okay then. An Unnamed Person blows up the Chantry causing a ton of fighting and at the end of the day, Kirkwall is one hell of a shit hole.”

“Good, then the plan succeeds.”

“What? You’re telling me that Magister X wants there to be chaos in the streets, why?”

“Smart girl,” she stood up to leave, “The Elder One demands it.”

The door slammed shut, leaving Jazlynn alone with nowhere to go.

_Who the heck is the ‘Elder One’?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did.  
> Btw, in case some of you don't know, the Elder One is Corypheus who has already been freed in the Legacy DLC, it happened before Jazlynn arrived in Kirkwall so no, you didn't miss a big important chapter.


	23. It's All About Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazlynn wakes up, has a few questions and lands somewhere unknown to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, actual thought and research were put into this chapter!

_Okay, so what are my options? Aside from keeping my head down and cooperating with everyone. Or, no no no, first, I need to evaluate my situation, find out where I am, who wants to buy me and then I’ll try and escape._

She looked around the room, it was very expensively decorated, showing obvious signs of wealth. A desk with messily thrown documents on them and a quill sitting by a nearly empty inkwell. Jazlynn attempted to scoot over to the desk, but being tied up with silk ribbons and laying on the floor made it nearly impossible.

_Can I, or should I escape? They took away my daggers, but did I have a little one on me?_

She searched her back pockets by arching her spine so her hands could reach them. After fumbling with the buckle, she blindly searched for something useful. Her fingers caught an old set of lock picks, a glitter gel pen with a mini flashlight mounted on it and a few paper clips.

_Of all things to have in my pockets, I have some lock picks that won’t work, and two of my least used stationary items! Sure, I’ll just write my way out these knots._

She huffed in frustration, looking around for more clues.

_You’d think, that with my higher education, I could maybe think of a way out of this situation. But no! The only problems I could possibly solve right now is something involving math, like triangles or something. The Pythagorean Theorem is **not** going to help me out. Why couldn’t I have taken one, just one, self-defense class?!_

The door into the cabin slowly squeaked open, allowing a young servant girl, who was probably more of a slave, to enter and close the door. Her scrawny form made her cheekbones and pointy ears pop out. Her thin arms held a cheap tray with a small bowl on it and she robotically walked over to Jazlynn to feed her the soup. The girl’s bony fingers picked up the spoon from the tray and Jazlynn sat up with her hands still tied behind her back when her stomach growled. The servant girl had to feed Jazlynn herself, she was not allowed to free Jazlynn’s hands and she was ordered to refrain from speaking.

“So, uh, care to tell me what’s going on?” Jazlynn piped up.

No answer, only a blank stare down to the bowl as she fed Jazlynn.

_She must have been ordered to not tell me anything. I guess that makes sense. I'll have to find some other to gather information._

No longer feeling hungry because of the fact that she was still feeling completely lost, she refused a second spoonful. The servant girl wordlessly insisted she finished the soup.

“You can have the rest, it’s only a couple spoonfuls so it won’t hurt me to not have it.”

The girl refused to take it and insisted that Jazlynn finish her meal.

“Nope, I’m good, really. Treat yourself, okay? No one has to know.”

She nervously glanced back to the door, finding it still closed and no signs of anyone coming. After quickly gulping down the soup, she wiped her hands and face to make sure there wouldn’t be a trace of her disobeying orders. She gave Jazlynn an apologetic and thankful look, and quietly left the cabin.

* * *

 

Sharing meals became a routine for Jazlynn and the servant girl, no words were exchanged between them, only food. Until, they docked somewhere very secluded after several days at sea, so many days, that Jazlynn began to lose count.           

Now, instead of sailing across unfamiliar seas, Jazlynn was now walking across a remote and scorchingly hot land. The sweltering heat stayed throughout the day as she traveled surrounded by mercenaries who were leading her somewhere unknown. On top of it all, her legs were excruciatingly sore and her feet was definitely covered in blisters from walking day and night at the orders of the Mystery Lady who blissfully riding a well-groomed horse along the path.

Finally, after days of endless walking, they stopped in front of a lavishly decorated castle. The gates were tastefully covered in growing flowers and vines, the gardens outside were wonderfully well-kept, Jazlynn noted while following the group into the property. A stuck-up nobleman swept down the stairs and Jazlynn was pushed into the courtyard by the mercenaries.

“Ah, my Lady, you always bring such lovely presents.” The nobleman thanked.

“Only the best for you,” the Mystery Lady replied.

“This is her, yes? Jazlynn, the one who sees what is to come and lover of the Champion of Kirkwall.”

_I can’t actually see ‘what is to come’ you morons!_

Jazlynn groaned at the description of her, earning harsh glares. Regretting that decision, she pursed her lips and anxiously stared at the ground.

_Leliana was right when she said some people strongly believe I can see the future at will, and boy was she right to try and warn me about that!_

“Here is my payment, my Lady.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, former Duke Guermundus Kehlmann.”

* * *

 

At first, Jazlynn was treated with utmost respect, she received exquisite meals and beautiful chambers with a bed that felt softer than a cloud. But within mere few days later, the former Duke threw her behind bars when she explained that she couldn’t actually see the future at will, angrily ordering his servants to let her starve to death until she predicted something. He even stripped her of her armor, leaving her in a long linen shirt and pants. Jazlynn’s new living space was now a prison cell in the nearly empty castle dungeon, the nearest neighbor was several cells away and was absolutely uncaring of what was going on.

_Time to think of a solution, I am in a castle, located somewhere I still don’t know and I really need to get back to Kirkwall. So… how do I get out of here? These bars don’t look like they’re in the greatest of shape, and neither do those hinges._

She tapped the hinges, wondering how to get them loose. She messed around with the bar for a bit to gather more information about it.

_Really, it’s all about pressure. All I have to do is find a way get it to be able to lift it right out. In this case, it has to be pulled back to get in the little opening, and then I should be able to lift it out._

Her prediction was correct, all her training with Aveline and the exercise she did, finally paid off and she able to lift it out and quietly set it down against the wall of the cell. She carefully peeked out both sides of the cell to make sure they were no guards coming and tiptoed away. Silent as a mouse, she snuck up on a lone guard and gave a sharp bonk against the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. He didn’t have daggers, but he had a sword which was better than nothing and Aveline did teach her how to properly hold a sword.

After fighting her way out the dungeon with the abilities of a rogue, she found a large storage closet where her confiscated armor and daggers were sitting on top a crate. Several other useful items were there too, a couple throwing daggers, bombs, poisons and health potions. Now that she was ready to fight, she set out to find the former Duke and get some answers.

“How did you-?” demanded a guard before being interrupted by a throwing knife lodged in his throat, thrown by Jazlynn.

“Guards!” the former Duke Guermundus Kehlmann called for reinforcements.

He was about to eat a lovely meal in the dining hall, but he would have to wait to have a chance to eat again. Jazlynn skillfully threw a few more daggers to limit the number of guards after her, she leaped back a few times leaving behind a bomb that finished a few off and the poison coating her daggers killed the ones she deeply stabbed in the back. The reinforcements arrived, but by then, she was all ready for another fight with adrenaline pumping in her veins.

After killing the last guard, she slowly and dangerously stalked toward former Duke who cowering in the corner in fear. Jazlynn took on all of his guards by herself as if it were nothing. She leaned down and pressed a blade against his throat.

“Where am I?” she calmly asked.

“I-in the outskirts of the Tevinter Imperium, b-bordering the Anderfels.” He stuttered.

“Who is the Lady who brought me here?”

“T-that was Lady Foresa Calandri, she works for the Elder One,”

“So who is the Elder One, is he Magister X?”

“Yes, yes he is. The Elder One is Magister X.”

“That doesn’t answer my first question, who is the Elder One?” she repeated while applying more pressure to the dagger, drawing faint traces of blood.

“All I know is that he is a Tevinter Magister, I don’t know his real name.” he answered in a panicked voice, “Please, let me go. I’ve told you all I know.”

“You better have,” she warned, pulling the dagger away, “I’ll be getting back to Kirkwall, give me food, coin, and a horse. Oh, and start feeding and paying your servants decently. Then, and only then, will you never hear from me again.”

“Of course,” he scrambled to his feet to tend to her demands.

* * *

 

Jazlynn led the horse out the gates of the castle with a full belly, coins cliquing in a pouch, a large but not suffocating cloak hiding her face and a bag of bread and jam for the road. One foot in the saddle, she hoisted herself up and mounted the horse. Finding it more comfortable than walking all the way to the nearest port, she confidently rode the trotting horse along the path she was brought there on.


	24. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping former Duke Guermundus Kehlmann, Jazlynn sets out to return to Kirkwall and find out who the Elder One is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to write, I wasn't sure how I would like writing about just Jazlynn, but I am pleasantly surprised.

Jazlynn reached the fishing village she first arrived in, it was a small village, and it held some of the Tevinter Imperium architecture, but nothing that could be compared to the large and crumbling city of Minrathous. A few slaves casually worked on the docks, at first glance, you would think they were laborers, but the magister who held their invisible chains was watching from a distance. After building up the courage, she stopped a passerby, a friendly looking girl whom she hoped, could speak common.

“Excuse me? Sorry, I was wondering when the next boat to Kirkwall would arrive.”

“Here?” the girl laughed, “The only people who can leave this place by boat, have their own.”

“So, the big city then?”

“Minrathous,” she corrected, “Even then, you will be waiting at least a year before you can get to Kirkwall. There’s a lot of refugees looking to escape poverty and a life of slavery, and there are not enough ships left after the Qunari attacks.”

“But, I don’t have that much time! Is there another way?”

“You’ve got a horse, follow the mountain path to the Imperial Highway down to Nevarra and go east. You should be there in about 6 months if you go carefully and start today,” she instructed.

“Thank you,” Jazlynn gratefully pushed a sigh of relief.

She was about to leave until the girl stopped her.

“Are you the girl who arrived with Lady Foresa Calandri?”

Jazlynn sighed, “Yeah, that’s me. You wouldn’t happen to have any information about her would you?”

“Yes, actually. She’s my sister, she left the family to work for the Elder One,” her eyes looked up pleading, “please, stop her. She has a headquarters outside Kirkwall, it’s a cave hidden by magic. Since you will already be there, you might as well explore it a bit. Do this, and you will have the gratitude of house Calandri on behalf of me, Helvia Calandri.”

“What do you know about the Elder One?” Jazlynn inquired, hoping Helvia Calandri would know.

"Not much, unfortunately, he is an evil and ancient Tevinter magister. How is he ancient? I don't know." 

* * *

 

Jazlynn had more than enough coin for a good few months, the former Duke was very eager to please Jazlynn and she likes to prepare for the worst scenario when she can. After allowing the horse to drink some water from the fountain and filling up a couple wineskins, she set off towards the mountain path. Every night, she made a small camp so she and the horse could rest, she did not want to exhaust the mount. It was almost three weeks since she left Kirkwall now, after the travel by boat, travel by foot to the castle and then travel by horse to the Imperial Highway. She only had about two years until Act 3 would start and she would miss her chance to stop the Chantry explosion.

Several stops were made along the way, some were simply to stock up on water and food, others were to rest in a simple inn, and some were to complete a few jobs for extra coin. The jobs were simple enough: get rid of these bandits, find my missing child, someone stole a precious item, but the one job she always refused were the ones who demanded to return a slave ‘home’. She couldn’t bring herself to do it, she knew slavery ran rampant in the Imperium and though she not okay with it, there wasn’t anything she could do. That fact gnawed her inside and out every time she made eye contact with a slave, clearly mistreated.

In one lone village, about a week later, there was what she would call, a post office. Somewhere to send letters to other people no matter the distance, depending on the location, it was by boat or messenger pigeons or crows. Jazlynn excitedly ran over and paid for a piece of parchment, envelope, and postage to Kirkwall. She remembered her glitter gel pen in her pouch and plucked it out, feeling ridiculous. Her fingers wrote away in the letter against the counter, her mind thinking of all the things she wanted to tell Hawke.

_Hey there Garrett,_

_I’m alive, I found a horse, I am ~~omw~~ on my way from the Tevinter Imperium and everything so far is hunky dory. I learned a few helpful things that you’d want to hear, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to just write it down for anyone to read. It’s been a month since I’ve been gone, but it feels like forever. Riding a horse all day under the hot sun gets very boring after a few days! My skin is also hella burnt, can Anders do something about that? I hope so… But anyway, tell everyone that I have some interesting stories to tell, especially Varric! _

_I love you, please don’t ever forget that. I miss you, do you miss me? Probably, I mean, I hope anyway. Who else is going to laugh at my jokes? Certainly not a waitress._

_It’s weird, I had so many I wanted to tell you, but now that I can, the words aren’t coming to me, I’m really not the best at sentimental things. The ‘I love you’ part is true and all, but that’s about as far as I can get when it comes to writing. I’ve never been in love, you know this. Things are happening, emotions are being felt, and it doesn’t show any signs of slowing down._

_Be careful, please don’t die on me. If you do, I will be very sad and stuff._

_-Jazlynn_

She quickly drew a heart next to her name, hoping to add some charm, but all it did was make her look like a 13-year-old girl writing a love letter. With a disappointed hum, she sealed the letter and neatly as she could, addressed it to Hawke’s estate with a quill and inkwell when the person next to her finished using it. The worker took the letter with the rest and put it in a small basket with all the other letters going to Kirkwall.

Hawke received Jazlynn’s letter a month later; it was on the desk amongst all the other letters, he immediately recognized the messy handwriting. After 2 months of absolute silence, he had finally gotten some news about Jazlynn, and better yet it was from Jazlynn. His fingers tingled with anticipation as he opened and read the letter, he snorted at Jazlynn’s quirks written in her words. With a small plastered on his face, he raced to Hanged Man to tell everyone the good news.


	25. A Slight Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications happen during Jazlynn's journey, her return to Kirkwall is delayed, unfortunate and fortunate events happen.

The group in Kirkwall was once again at ease when Hawke told them the news, but not for long. Fenris knew about the dangers in the Imperium and he was not sure that Jazlynn could make it on her own. A few others defended her, saying she was stronger than she looked. But there was no denying the truth, even aside the blood magic and slavers running rampant, Tevinter’s climate was very dry and very hot. Knowing there wasn’t anything they could do, besides riskily try and meet her there, they decided they would have to sit and wait for her return.

* * *

 

The journey through the Tevinter Imperium took longer than expected; six months were almost up! It made sense, however, after the quests she did, and more recently, freeing dozens of slaves. Since moving further south, she encountered several slavers from across Thedas bringing the would-be slaves up to Minrathous to be sold. It may not have done much, there wouldn’t be a difference in the Imperium but it made a difference to ones she saved. Some of them might get captured again, but at least they had the chance to escape that life.

The Silent Plains she was greeted with when she entered Nevarra, were quite the sight. Before she entered the plains, she saw a landscape filled with sand, mountains, occasional bodies of water and even a few stubborn green plants. Now there was only dust as far as the eye could see, which wasn’t very far with the wind blowing said dust everywhere. Where she previously saw mountains, she now only saw a few rocks and the only plants that grew were the Silent Plains roses. Helvia Calandri did not warn her of the creatures who lived there. After a surprise attack from a small wyvern, her horse broke its front legs, the suffering beast would never be able to walk again. After killing the Wyvern, she approached the horse with tears already in her eyes. She had to kill the horse, there was no other way. She wrapped her arms around its neck as the horse whinnied in pain, dagger in hand and with a quick stab in the back of the neck, her mount died.

Now it was just her, alone in the Silent Plains lurking with predators and a pack that only had enough food and water for a few days. Out of fear of being attacked, she did not make a single camp while she was in the Silent Plains. Only unsettled walking from the wind mixed with her exhaustion and skillfully avoiding creatures, composed her crossing of the ancient battle site. It was clear that awful things happened there.

It was days before she was out of the deserted land, and into the luscious green forest surrounding the river flowing near Nevarra city. Jazlynn was infinitely relieved, her wineskins dried out the day before and her throat was parched. Taking advantage of a secluded area, she made camp and went for a swim in the river to wash herself of all the dust.

The following day, she woke up feeling very refreshed, she headed towards Nevarra city to get a good meal, a bed to sleep on and hopefully another horse. She did not want to walk all the way back to Kirkwall, it would take far too long for long for her liking. 

_Although, I do have about a year and a half before I’m probably too late. Walking can be my plan B. Sounds good, Nevarra first and then Kirkwall._

However, unbeknownst to her, Knight-Commander Meredith’s thirst for power was left unquenched. The red lyrium sang to her constantly, causing her to rule her Templars more strictly and setting down more oppressive rules against the mages. Thus, advancing the plot of the story. The Chantry refused to listen much less consider Anders’ cries for justice, and the Viscount was just as indecisive about the matter as always. The tension in Kirkwall thickened, and Jazlynn was completely oblivious to it all.

* * *

 

Nevarra city was incredible, the large marketplace in the middle was surrounded by alleyways into neighborhoods. Jazlynn strolled the stalls until her interest was piqued for a set of leather armor. A friendly looking vendor gestured her over to see it more closely and to touch and feel the material while boasting about it being made in Antiva.

_It does have a different texture to it… Maybe I should get it, my current armor is a bit falling apart. Unless it’s too expensive._

The vendor talked on and on about his low prices, convincing her to check them out. Pleasantly surprised that could buy the armor and afford food and lodging for the next few days, she purchased her new leathers and left to find a comfortable tavern.

Hidden in an alleyway, there was one that looked promising. She entered the place, found an empty table and took a seat when she noticed it was much like the small tavern in Hightown. A waitress came over shortly and took her order. After setting her things down, she began to relax until a mischievous looking man approached her.

“On your own?” he asked in a thick and snotty Nevarran accent.

Feeling uncomfortable, she replied sharply, “Yes, and I’d like to stay that way please.”

He let out a rambunctious laugh, “Hear that boys? Little lady wants to be left alone.” 

Jazlynn noticed a few other intimidating faces behind the one talking to her, and her heart pounded nervously. She took care of bandits and thugs before, but it was never in a public environment.

“Please leave, I have daggers and I know how to use them…” she unsuccessfully threatened.

“I know of other things you could do with your hands.”

_Okay, I have had enough of this._

She swiftly pulled out of daggers while standing up, fought off his defensive reflexes and held one against his neck while the other one was in a position to fight off another attacker. The thug looked surprised at Jazlynn’s skill, but recovered quickly and ordered his men to attack her. Their moves were sloppy and predictable, she was able to easily disarm and kill them. The waitress approached Jazlynn with a bowl, expecting the worst, Jazlynn braced herself and started mentally rehearsing her excuses.

“Good job there, they’ve been scaring guests for quite a while,” the waitress thanked, “Here, this bowl of stew is on the house.”

“Nice,” Jazlynn grinned at the free food.

Finally able to enjoy a meal in peace, she savored every bite of a nice warm meal. Now all she needed was a place to rest. After asking the waitress for recommendations, she eagerly suggested the tavern they were in and explained to Jazlynn that she could easily have a free room for a few nights. Taking the waitress’ offer, she climbed up the stairs where to where the bedrooms were located. So far, only a few guests were staying the night, so it was really no trouble to sleep in one of the dozen rooms leftover.

“Well, I’d say this really isn’t too bad. I’ll rest today and maybe tomorrow, then find myself a horse and off I go back to Kirkwall. Oh! I could write a second letter to Hawke while I’m here.”

Her desk already had parchment, quill, and ink all set up for her. Sitting herself down, she started writing as neatly as she could and organized her thoughts she wanted to share with Hawke and the others.

_Hello Garrett,_

_It’s Jazlynn again, I hope you got my last letter. If you didn’t, I’ll tell you all about it the next time I see you. Unfortunately, I’ve got some sort of bad news. My horse died, so there will be a delay to my return. I was supposed to be in Kirkwall in 6 months, it’s already been 6 months and I’m only in Nevarra City. Speaking of which is actually really nice. It feels less confined, freer in a way. The central marketplace is huge and they’ve got all kinds of stuff!_

_I hope things are a-okay in Kirkwall because when I get back, we’ve got things to sort out together. Starting with the Circle, and ending with the Circle (sort of). I hope you’ll be ready for it! Also, you should know that Meredith is batshit crazy because of that red lyrium sword, it sings to people or something. It’s made from that idol Bartrand found and betrayed you guys because of it._

_I can’t wait to see you guys again, I didn't I would miss you as much as I am now._

_-Jazlynn_

On a separate page, she started writing to Merrill, she was there for Jazlynn several times and she missed the adorable elven mage.

_Hey, Merrill!_

_I’m currently in Nevarra City after finally getting out of the Tevinter Imperium. Their climate is so darn dry and hot, I was not a happy camper. Me, plus heat, is never a good combination. Luckily, I had a horse so the journey wasn’t too bad. Unluckily, my horse died when I got to the Silent Plains. I’m sure you’ve got a story about the plains, that I wouldn't mind hearing, you have a lot of interesting stories._

_As soon as I get back, I’d like to have another afternoon tea with you. I miss visiting you, it’s not often someone will want to listen or talk to me around here. Not that I even know anyone, so it gets rather lonely. I’ll be back as soon as I can, promise._

_-Jazlynn_

_(Also, please don’t mention to anyone that I sent a specific letter to you. I don’t want them to be jealous of our friendship)_

Feeling cheerful about sending out letters, she sealed them separately and wrote down the address of their appropriate receiver. Settling in for the night was no trouble, the bed she laid down on felt heavenly, but her bliss was only temporary. Writing to her friends made her think more about missing them and the comfortable lifestyle in Kirkwall. She used to think student life was comfortable, but without friends and barely leaving her dorm room, she was actually very lonely but never truly realized it. Now, she knew what having friends and being in love was like, and she grieved her being away from it all. She was grieving more now than she was when she first got to Kirkwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This might be ending pretty soon, sooner than I wanted it to. I was hoping I could stretch it out to 100k but there's no way that's happening!


	26. Guess Who's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters are sent and Nevarra holds a few surprises for Jazlynn that will interfere with her return while things in Kirkwall are heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Why am I still writing this? Oh, right, to compensate for complete lack of a life)

Merrill and Hawke received their respective letters two weeks after Jazlynn sent them from Nevarra City. Both were ecstatic when they recognized her handwriting, Merrill was absolutely giddy at the fact that someone wrote to her specifically and Hawke had a love-sick grin stuck on his face. After four long months of hearing nothing from her, they were starting to think that maybe, just maybe, something happened to Jazlynn. Luckily, their friend was still alive and hopefully, would be for a long time.

First Enchanter Orsino asked Hawke about Jazlynn’s whereabouts then, after Hawke told him what happened, he was shocked. His pushing Jazlynn to fix the Circle’s finances indirectly caused her kidnapping, and if they were unlucky, her demise. However, they desperately needed her back in Kirkwall. The financial situation of the Circle was getting worse, thus causing further tensions. He could only hope solving the finances would cool things down between him and Knight-Commander Meredith, who was growing further and further away from her sanity because of the red lyrium and her lack of power. At the current rate of her growing lunacy, the Chantry explosion would happen one year before it should, only leaving Jazlynn 6 months to come up with a plan and execute it. If not, Anders would take the desperate move of gathering dangerous ingredients and placing them in the Chantry.

* * *

 

Jazlynn left Nevarra after spending the very last of her coin on a horse and sufficient food for a few days, she figured she could probably find something to eat in the forest. The map she bought showed the way to Kirkwall very clearly and she calmly led horse along a path that would take her to Wildervale where she could then take a mountain path through Vimmark Mountains. However, at some point along her travels, a hunter looking very out-of-breath, stopped her. The hunter’s armor was badly adjusted, the bow loosely hanging off his shoulder and his helmet was completely discarded.

“You headed to Wildervale?” the Nevarran hunter gasped.

“Yes, is there trouble?” Jazlynn nervously inquired, already anticipating the worst.

_Of course, things are going wrong. Why would they not? It’s almost as if the universe really doesn’t want me to go back to Kirkwall._

“Dragons! A whole lot of them, the Pentaghast’s should be on their way, but until then, you’d better stay away." a second hunter who’d just arrived warned Jazlynn, her armor and bow were also badly adjusted.

Jazlynn bit her lip while pondering her options, “I have to get to Kirkwall, do you know an other way?”

“You’re going to Kirkwall? Just go to Cumberland and take a boat, much easier than Wildervale and a mountain path!” the first hunter suggested while pointing to the general direction of Cumberland, “You can follow the Imperial Highway until you get there.”

“Alright, thank you!” Jazlynn waved goodbye to the hunters while turning her horse around to head to her new destination.

“Travel safely!” the second one called.

“You too!”

While following the hunter’s direction to the Imperial Highway, she heard a familiar screech. It was like the Wyvern’s call, but louder, lower-pitched and much stronger. Jazlynn’s intuition told her it was a dragon, it had to be, after all, she now knew there were dragons in Nevarra. As the beast flew overhead, its powerful wings swayed the trees like they were grass and the shadow alone was enough to frighten her. She attentively lifted her head to have a better look, the massive scaly beast that breathed fire and could easily crush her entirely, soared through the sky. It did not attack Jazlynn, probably didn’t even notice her presence, but the thought of encountering the dragon face to face was enough to make her want to turn back to Nevarra City.

_What now? I’m about half-way to Cumberland right now, but it only took me a few days to get here and I’ve been away from Kirkwall, how long? Somewhere between 6 and 7 months. So that’s a pretty freaking long time to be away from my friends... and Hawke._

Her thoughts drifted to the handsome black-haired warrior who found her in Lowtown five years ago. She’d grown fond of him over the years, his slightly childish nature when he was around her, his terrible jokes and how he sometimes got a bit awkward. She didn’t fall in love with Garrett Hawke through a computer screen, she fell in love with him by seeing him as he was. And that was more real than anything she ever felt. The mere of thought of leaving him forever filled her with grief and motivation to complete her journey.

 _I’m going back to Kirkwall._ Her decision was final, fueled by determination, she resumed leading the horse to a trot along the path towards the Southern Nevarran city.

* * *

 

No other encounters with dragons or giant beasts interrupted her quest to Cumberland. The docks were pretty easy to find, most of the city was centered near the docks due to it being a major trade city. She was about to pull out her coin purse to pay for a seat on the next boat to Kirkwall until she remembered her severe lack of money. While grumbling at her new armor, she disgruntledly led the horse away from the docks and towards the Chanter’s board where she could accept some quests and make enough coin to get on the boat.

The jobs she took were simple: get rid of these bandits, find some elfroot, locate this missing person or deliver this letter. She was soon traveling all over southern Nevarra to finish these quests, which was not her plan. Her nights were mostly spent outside, in a camp snuggled up against the horse for warmth.

After one long month of doing odd jobs for little money, Jazlynn was finally on a boat to Kirkwall. She had to leave her horse behind, but frankly, she couldn’t care less. She wouldn’t need it anymore and someone else could use it in her place. Or it would get eaten by a predator, and so goes on the circle of life. While in the hold of the boat she rapidly tapped her fingers against her thigh in anticipation of returning to Kirkwall and the slow ups and downs of the boat only accelerated her heartbeat. During the long ride, she constantly looked around her, hoping it would distract her from her nerves, but it never did. All it did was make her look very suspicious.

When the boat finally stopped, she leaped up to her feet to be the first one out, which was very different than her usual behavior. Under normal circumstances, she would be the last one out, by there are a few things love can do to change a person. With a silly grin plastered on her face, she hopped off the boat and onto the dock where the entrance to the city would be. She remembered how crowded this place was when Hawke first there during Act 1, it looked so bare in comparison during the evening. There were no guards posted around to keep out refugees, so Jazlynn could waltz right in.

_Where’s my first stop? The Hanged Man, Hawke’s estate or Merrill’s place? I’ll go for the Hanged Man first, they crew might be having Wicked Grace night and I could stroll in looking very suave and cool. I’ll be all like ‘I’m back bitches.’_

She snickered to herself at the thought of her acting cool in front of her friends as she marched up the stairs to Lowtown. After turning some corners, getting lost and looking around for thugs, she finally found the iconic Hanged Man and pushed the door open. She rehearsed what might say when she saw them as she climbed up some more stairs to Varric’s room where the games usually took place. Her smile widened when she saw them all there, hunched over their cards and drinks, too busy to have heard her come up to see them.

“Am I late?” she greeted casually while leaning against the wall.

Heads whipped around in surprise to see their nearly long-lost friend. For a few awkward seconds, no one said a word, just speechless gazes of relief and delight at Jazlynn’s return.

“Alrighty-o, I was hoping it wouldn’t be this socially uncomfortable but whatever…” she muttered while nodding her head.

Varric chuckled, “Welcome back Wonder, I’ll deal you in.”

“Thank you Varric, for saving this whole night,” Jazlynn added while taking her usual seat between Hawke and Isabela.

* * *

 

The game ended with Jazlynn winning as a smug grin spread across her face. Of course, her opponents claimed they let her win because it was her first game in a long time and it was only one measly game. Others lost because of the fact that she was really there, alive, looking thinner but with the same cheerful attitude. The stories she had to tell were numerous, starting with the former Duke Guermundus Kehlmann, Helvia Calandri, the quests in the Tevinter Imperium, the slavers, the Silent Plains, Nevarra City, the dragons she almost encountered and finally Cumberland. After her tales, she eagerly started and finished her drink as Varric told her all about the things she missed, even though they were mostly exaggerated. The night eventually had to come to an end and Hawke offered to walk her home. Jazlynn accepted immediately.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here,” He finally started as they climbed up the stairs to Hightown.

“Me neither, a lot of things got in the way,” She admitted sheepishly.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. I-I thought I’d lost you, I was actually about to set out on an expedition to find you until I received your second letter.”

“Really? You didn’t have to that.”

“I’m willing to do a lot of things for the woman I love.”

“Who me?”

“Yes, you. You else?”

“Well, okay, good question. But, we barely went past first base and we’re already confessing love… Don’t get me wrong, this is great and all, but it's just a little funny to me.”

“First base? That’s another one of your sayings, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. You’d think I would change my manner of speech over five years, but nope!”

“I think it’s endearing, your quirks.”

“Oh, thank you.”

They reached the Viscount’s Keep, Jazlynn was about to bid him goodbye but abandoned that notion when he leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms his neck and his were around her waist as they shared a passionate kiss on the steps of the Keep. They pulled away breathlessly only for a moment until they joined their lips together again for a second and heavier kiss. Jazlynn was real, she was there, and she was alive. That thought alone kept Hawke going as he held her tightly. All their worries seemed to melt away in the kisses they shared, but like all good things they had to come to an end.

Jazlynn put the brakes on the make-out session, “It’s good to be back, but I have some stuff to catch up on. We’ll have to continue this at a later date.” 

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow.” he complied cordially while taking his leave after a quick peck and a loving gaze.

_Well, we got past first base!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about emotions is interesting when you've forgotten how to human. haha. Better cover that up with some jokes!


	27. Constructive Criticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jazlynn's return, she spends some time with her friends to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lighthearted and easy to read.

While absentmindedly twirling a pen she fished out from a drawer in her desk, Jazlynn pondered what her options were for dealing with Lady Foresa Calandri; someone she knew worked for (or was) Magister X who works for (or is) the famed Elder One. She scribbled down a few ideas in her notebook and since she wasn’t writing to anyone, there was no need to be neat.

_Search the Wounded Cost for the cave and storm it_

_Ask a mage if they can track something hiding something else (with magic)_

_Get information about Foresa Calandri, go from there_

_Purposely get kidnapped (again) and leave a trail_

_Do some spying? With nobility or something_

When her lack of good sleep caught up with her, Jazlynn found herself unable to stop yawning and constantly dozing off. During her days as a student, she could stay up for days on end with the help of caffeine, but so could most students. All because at some point a person’s marks became more important than their general health, both physical and mental. But there was no caffeine in Kirkwall, not that she found anyway.

_I’ll go to sleep now, besides, I’ve still got a year to do this. That’s loads of time._

Only she didn’t have a year, she had five months, and time was ticking by fast.

* * *

 

As she promised in her letter, Jazlynn went to visit Merrill. They told each other stories, Merrill spoke of Dalish tales and Jazlynn spoke of more tales of her travels from the Tevinter Imperium to Nevarra and eventually Kirkwall.

“You said you’ve been through the Silent Plains? How was it? Did you see anything interesting?” Merrill further inquired.

“The Silent Plains were a lot of dust and wind, I couldn’t see very far ahead. There’s also Wyverns and some ghasts, both nasty things to have jump out at you,” Jazlynn briefly explained.

“My people have a story about the Silent Plains, would you like to hear it?”

“Go for it, I’m pretty much all out of stories.”

“Long ago, a clan lived on the Silent Plains, it was a terrible lonely place, where the sun was forbidden to shine. Their Keeper had a coursing hound - they had run down deers and hares and wolves together when they were young. But they had grown old together, Keeper and hound, and now only dozed before the campfire dreaming of hunts.

But then the dread wolf came, for the Keeper was wise and kind - the things Fen’harel hates above all else. At night, he tried to steal into the Keeper’s dreams. To twist his mind and turn him against the People, but even in dreams, the courser guarded his master. He caught the Dread Wolf’s scent and gave chase across the Fade.”

Jazlynn grinned at the image of a dog chasing a god across a land of dreams. “Sounds like something a dog would do.”

“Fen’harel tried to shake his pursuer, but the hound ran what coursers can only run in their dreams. Even the wind couldn’t have fled that hound. He ran the Dread Wolf down and grabbed him by the tail! Fen’harel howled, so loud that the Veil shook and even the stars scattered in fear. But the hound wouldn’t let go. Neither hound nor Wolf gave in. Finally, Fen’harel bit of his own tail to escape, and away he fled. Ever since the Dread Wolf thinks twice about playing his tricks when dogs are on guard.”

“That’s a nice story, thank you, Merrill.” 

“Thank you! So few humans are interested in Dalish history.”

* * *

 

After leaving Merrill’s home to return, she bumped into Anders who was carrying his manifesto up to the Chantry.

“This is your manifesto, right?”

“Yes, the Chantry isn’t taking it seriously but maybe this time…”

“I can offer some constructive criticism if you want, as a former student, I happen to be excellent at being convincing.”

“I’ll take all the help I can get, here, I have an extra copy.”

Jazlynn accepted the set of parchment, bid Anders goodbye and took the manifesto up to her room. She underlined a few things that needed some working on until her eyes grew weary but she decided to finish to it before bed since it was almost done.

* * *

 

While she was wondering around Hightown, Jazlynn found Fenris browsing the marketplace. After making a D-tour to meet him, she waved a friendly hello.

“Hey there, how’s your reading going?” she greeted quietly to avoid attracting attention.

“Hawke has taken over teaching, if you like, you may resume as my teacher,” he explained.

_I guess that makes sense, I haven’t been around for at least 7 months and I definitely missed more than a few lessons._

“Sure, I’ve got some spare time,” she replied.

The two headed towards Fenris’ mansion for another reading lesson, though, Jazlynn honestly didn’t think that he needed the lessons anymore. His intelligence made him a metaphorical sponge for knowledge, such could be noticed in his formal manner of speech. At this point, the lessons were just listening to him read out loud while rarely correcting him.

All that was left was teaching him to write, but Jazlynn already told him that that was a bad idea because of her sloppy handwriting. Hawke would have to take over teaching Fenris for Jazlynn.

Instead of doing the lesson, they started a conversation, Jazlynn missed a bunch of stuff, and Fenris hadn’t heard of everything that happened in her journey.

“Do you know who that Guermundus Kehlmann was?” Fenris asked.

“Aside from him being a former Duke and he was willing to pay a lot of money to have me, no. And, honestly, I don’t really care why he wanted me so badly, I probably won’t see him again and it was definitely because of something stupid,” Jazlynn answered honestly.

“Hmm, you’re not going to pursue him?”

“No point, in the end, he was terrified of me and he wanted nothing more than to please me so I would leave. If he does show up, then I’ll do something about him,” She noticed Fenris’ look of disapproval and skepticism, “My situation with him was completely different than yours with Danarius.”

“Yes, it was different.” He replied darkly, “Which, I suppose, is good for you.”

“Yep, that I do admit.”

He took a pause, “I have contacted my sister.”

“Oh, how are you going to handle it?”

“I will let it happen, I will let Danarius come to me and I will finally be able to crush his heart.”

“What about Varania? What will you do about her?”

“I… have not decided yet. I cannot forgive her for selling out her own brother to become a magister, yet, she is my last chance to connect with my past.”

“Of course, when you decide, I will support your decision.”

* * *

When Jazlynn returned Ander’s copy of the manifesto with notes written in and on a separate page, he accepted them with gratitude. She briefly explained a few things then allowed him to return to his patients in the clinic and lightly skipped out of Darktown feeling confident. Hawke was found in Hightown with Varric, Aveline, and Sebastian and she remembered that they still hadn’t made a plan for dealing with Foresa Calandri yet.

She waved to get his attention, “Hey, do you have some time to spare?” 

He gleefully smirked at Jazlynn’s request, “Of course, wait for me at the estate and I’ll be there as soon as I finish this quest.”

_I suppose it’s been a while since I’ve seen Leandra and Falcon._

Jazlynn complied and followed her usual route to Hawke’s estate. When she arrived at the door, Bodahn greeted her and gave permission to enter. The household heard about Jazlynn’s return from a near eight-month journey after being kidnapped, therefore, they weren’t nearly as shocked as Hawke and his companions were when she first showed up at the Hanged Man. She played with Falcon while chatting with Leandra with some small talk to busy herself until Hawke returned.

“I see you two are getting along well,” Hawke remarked as he walked through the door.

“Yes, I’d say we are.”

He led her to the living room and up the stairs into the library where they could have some privacy.

“So, Foresa Calandri, how do we deal with her?” Jazlynn started.

“What do you know so far?” he questioned.

“She’s a Lady, has a sister named Helvia and has a hideout in a cave somewhere outside Kirkwall, hidden by magic.”

“Calandri, you said? That name sounds oddly familiar, I’ll have to ask Varric about it. Maybe he knows something more, we’ll decide what to do then.”

“Sounds good, what about Meredith’s sword? I told you about it one of my letters.”

“Right, the red lyrium. Unfortunately, she seems very protective of it. There’s no way she’ll get rid of willingly.”

“Maybe we could steal it?” she suggested jokingly.

“Right, stealing from the Knight-Commander, nothing dangerous about that,” he sarcastically retorted, “We’ve already gotten in enough peril, no need to add more. Maybe when the Circle’s finances are fixes, Meredith will have a less serious case of the crazies, then we could ask to have the idol back.”

"Alright then! We sort of have a plan," Jazlynn grinned enthusiastically. 


	28. Sexy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who wrote smut! Actual smut! Since we're on the subject of sex, I'd like to remind everyone that consent and foreplay are both very important to have a good time.

Jazlynn was about to leave the estate to return to her quarters in the Viscount’s Keep until Hawke chased her down from the library. There was one thing he wanted to sort out with her and he was going to do it now when everyone else was asleep.

“Wait, before you go, I want to ask you something…” he called out.

“Sure thing, what’s on your mind?” she easily accepted.

Many things were on his mind, most of which were not innocent.

“I want to talk about us. Where do you see this relationship going?”

Jazlynn shrugged her shoulders, “That depends, where do you want it to go?”

“I-…” he sighed, “After you were kidnapped and were gone for months, I realized a few things. I probably won’t be ever able to move on from you. There were a few moments when I genuinely thought you were gone forever, I-I couldn’t… I can’t,” he struggled to find the words he was searching for.

He asked himself, how did this happen? Before he met Jazlynn, he was a shameless flirt who had no trouble leaving girls and guys alike behind. He lived for himself, selfishly, much like Isabela. Now, he was different. Jazlynn’s smile was able to single handily brighten his day when she was gone, it was like the sun was taken away. His sun, was gone from his life. His companions noticed his despair at the loss of the love of his life. When she came back, he was baffled, confused and completely ecstatic. Varric’s nickname for her made perfect sense, she was his Wonder.

“Hey, I’m here, to stay.” She grasped his hand and stared into his eyes, “Even if that happens again, there’s nothing that can stop me from coming back to you. I did it before and I’ll do it again.” She grinned lovingly.

There she went and did it again, how she managed to face every challenge with a confident grin, never ceased to amaze him.

He cleared his throat and interlocked their fingers together, “So… about us?”

“What happens will happen. We can face some stuff together for as long as you want.”

“Good, I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Anything else?” she asked sweetly, “I have all night.”

He swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing, “Yes, the night before you were kidnapped, I-," he paused nervously and let out an annoyed groan, "Maker’s breath…”

“You wanted us to have sex?” she guessed.

“Yes, would now be a good time?”

Jazlynn smirked and leaned in to whisper sensually in his ear, “I spent a lot of time thinking about what might’ve happened, and now that I’m here… I can’t get you out of mind.”

Her new found confidence drove her to that extent, the usually shy and quiet Jazlynn became a lusty temptress. She wasn’t an awkward girl anymore, she was a woman in love and somewhat forward with her advances.

“Good, you are all I can think about since you returned,” he murmured while grasping her waist and planting kisses along her exposed neck.

Jazlynn lightly squealed in delight and stretched her neck to allow him more space while snaking her arms around him. His kisses started out small and soft along her skin, but grew heavier, bolder as he nibbled along her exposed collar bone. His hands wandered along her lower back and butt, occasionally squeezing what he could. In response to his touches, Jazlynn pressed herself harder against him in their embrace and gently raked her fingers up and down his back. Luckily, he had changed out of his armor before they started talking.

“Should we continue this in a bedroom?” she suggested.

He hoisted her up in his arms with a firmer grip on her waist, “As you wish.”

With her legs wrapped around his waist, she initiated a passionate kiss. His lips parted in surprise at her boldness and she took the first move at slipping her tongue into his mouth. Messy, open-mouthed kisses were exchanged until they reached the bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress, and they both plopped down on the bed. Jazlynn unhooked her legs from his behind and left them on either side of him, straddling him, as she lifted herself off to unbutton her simple dress. Hawke rose on his elbows to help but Jazlynn stopped him by gently pushing him back down with a wink.

“You’re in for a show, lover boy,” she spoke in a suggestive tone.

His eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise at her commanding and undeniably sexy allure. He allowed his eyes to gaze at her body as she slowly shed her clothing and dropped it to the floor, smallclothes still on. Her hands glided along his torso and reached for the buttons on his shirt. She deftly undid them all and opened the shirt all while bending down to kiss his neck. Her hands slipped the shirt off his shoulders and she pulled away to allow him space to fully take off his shirt and throw to the floor. He was pushed back down by those exploring hands and light nibbles on his collarbone. Refusing to let Jazlynn have all the fun, he moved his hands to grasp her hips, massaging her and started kissing her neck. In response to his advances, she ground herself down on him, causing a stir in his loins.

“You-“ he breathed shakily, “are more enticing than you realize.”

“As are you,” she replied.

With her breasts pressed against chest, one hand planted down on the bed for balance and him keeping her up by her hips, her free hand moved down his chest tantalizingly slow towards the waistband of his leggings, feeling the ripple of his muscles. Her wrist was at an odd angle, but she wouldn’t be staying like this. Her curious fingers caressed the noticeable bulge at the front, earning gasp from her lover’s lips.

“I think it’s time you took these off, hmm?” she suggested.

After one last grind, she lifted herself off to allow him the space to take the garment off. She gazed at the faint marks she left on his neck while making herself comfortable on the bed by laying down. With his leggings and smallclothes to the floor on the pile of clothing they left, he placed himself over her while bending down to kiss her lips. With one hand off to side to support him, the other was left to touch and feel her body. Her ribs were worryingly close to the surface, he made a mental to give her a big breakfast the next morning. His fingers moved to her the curves of her breasts, meeting the breastband. Before he could try to undo the clasp from behind, Jazlynn arched her back and undid it herself. With her breasts bare for him to see, he turned his gaze towards them. Wanting to see all of her, he rose to his knees and allowed his eyes to sweep over her. Her lips were swollen from the kissing, hair sprawled out against the pillows, chest heaving and the look in her eyes is what drove him back down.

“I love you, you know that right?” he spoke breathlessly.

“I could say the same right now,” she answered honestly.

He responded by kissing down her chest, his hand staying up to massage one of her breast, than changing to the other. He moved further south, reaching her stomach where her hipbones were protruding noticeably. Her smallclothes were still on, his hand moved from her breast to the waistband. His eyes flickered up to meet her gaze, looking for approval. She nodded while slightly panting out of arousal. He grinned and he slowly peeled off the last piece of clothing on either of them. Her legs parted to give him space, and her glistening lower lips were exposed for him to see. His fingers parted her to find the small nub that would be the source of her pleasure. When he grazed by, Jazlynn gasped in delight while arching her back.

“Garrett, that felt nice…” she approved.

He replied by bending down to latch his lips around the nub and suck, creating a very pleasurable sensation. Jazlynn let out a squeak that ended in a moan. Hawke had experience with women, he knew how to pleasure them and how to prepare them for intercourse, he would all the knowledge he had for Jazlynn. He slipped a calloused finger in her tight, wet, sheath and moved it in and out. When he found her loose enough, he added a second finger and curled them to augment the sensations, all while giving her clitoris some attention. The sensations were too much for Jazlynn, she felt a warm tightness in her loins that had her mind spiralling out of control, and the tightness grew and grew until it burst. Her orgasm had her twisting herself around on the bed and grasping the sheets while moaning wantonly.

_Okay, now THAT was nice._

With the added lubrication, penetration wouldn’t be a problem. He finished scissoring her to loosen her up further, and gave one more look at Jazlynn asking for consent. She replied with a wink and flipped them over. With her legs holding his hips in a straddle, she had one hand on his abdominals for support and the other parting her lower lips for control in lowering herself down on him. Her hymen stretched to accommodate for the thickness of his lower member. When the head was in, she moved her hand from her lower regions the join the other on his abdominals. Hawke’s hands jerked from his sides to hold her hips that were slowing moving down.

It felt like heaven and hell simultaneously. Her warm, wetness tightly grasping his member, pulling him in but not giving the friction he craved. After letting out a shaky breath, he worriedly wondered if he might finish before her while tightening his grip. Meanwhile, Jazlynn bit her lip and knit her eyebrows together in concentration. It felt odd and rather uncomfortable at first, she knew she would have to get used to his size before she could start bouncing.

In hopes of relaxing her, Hawke moved one of his hands to rub her clitoris. The reaction was immediate, Jazlynn gasped and lowered herself further, taking in all of his length. With the added arousal, she was able to move up and down guided by Hawke. At first her movements were slow, testing, to see if she was alright with a rougher pace until she gradually sped up. Her breasts bounced with her has she moved and Hawke began occasionally thrusting upwards. He felt the familiar tug, indicating he was close to orgasm, dread and excitement filled him. He started rubbing her nub more furiously and he was rewarded with Jazlynn tightening around him and moaning at the sensation. He let out a pleasure-induced grunt and started guiding Jazlynn to move faster and harder. With the new angle, he was able to hit the right spot over and over again. Her panting turned into quiet moaning and her fingernails scratched at his lower torso.

“Say my name,” he requested.

Jazlynn bent down to whisper in his ear, “Garrett…”

He let out a grunt, “Jazlynn…”

With a couple more thrusts combined with the rubs, Jazlynn was thrown into orgasm for the second time that night. Her expression on her face was Hawke’s undoing, with a few more thrusts and strained moan, he came inside.

After Jazlynn came down from her high, she lifted herself off of Hawke and laid down beside him with a pleased huff. They gazed at each other lovingly while holding each other's hands.

Realization hit Jazlynn, “What now?”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you say we would stay together? That didn’t change did it?” he nervously bombarded her with questions.

“Yes, no, we’ll stay together. It’s just that- I don’t know if I’m actually ready for… you know, children?”

Hawke breathed out a laugh, “Maker’s breath, you had me worried! We have magic, there are ways we deal with that, don’t worry about it.”

“Ah, I see,” she sighed in relief, “I suppose it would’ve been bit too late now if there wasn’t magic.”

“Yes it would… though, I can’t say I’m not entertained by the idea of us raising a family.”

“Hey! You’re not the one giving birth,” she laughed with a playful hit against his shoulder.

“I am not complaining, I was there when mother gave birth to Bethany and Carver,” he admitted defensively with a grin.

“Well then, we’ll just have to wait and see how things turn out. Then, we can decide what we want to do.”

“I would like that…” he murmured sleepily.

They both went to sleep with satisfied grins stuck on their faces, ignoring all the sweat and other messy substances on the sheets.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the first smut I've ever written, please let me know what you think!!


	29. A Fancy Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric shows some friendly concern for Hawke and a trip to Val Royeaux happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small, easy shorty for tonight and tomorrow is very unlikely to have a new chapter.

Hawke woke up first after the night of their lovemaking, he admired Jazlynn’s sleeping form. Curled up adorably beneath the sheets, lightly snoring and a look of complete and utter content on her face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. At the loving gesture, she stirred and dug her face closer in the covers. Feeling the sun beaming through the window, her eyes slowly opened to see Garrett beside her. She peaked her head further out and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before returning to the warmness of the duvet.

“Good morning,” she mumbled through the covers, “Can you tell the sun to go away?”

He burst out laughing, “Not really, but I can go close the curtains.”

“Nah, don’t bother… It’s fine, besides,” she yawned, “We should get up. Lots of things to do.”

Garrett nodded in agreement and swung his legs over the side of the bed while searching for the pile of clothes left on the floor. He found a few of Jazlynn’s things and threw them on the bed for her while slipping on his own. Jazlynn lazily sat up, still not quite awake and part of her dress hanging off her shoulder from Garrett’s throwing. She arched her back and stretched her arms over her head. While grabbing her smallclothes from her side she rolled over to the side of the bed to get up. She sleepily got dressed and turned to walk out of the room with Garrett.

“You didn’t have to wait for me, you know that right?” she pointed out.

“No, but I wanted to, so I did.” He replied.

_Didn’t I say something like that to Orana when we cooked together?_

* * *

 

As he remembered to do so, Garrett fed Jazlynn as much as she could eat, insisting that it wasn’t good for her health to remain so skinny. She snorted affectionately at his fawning over her, to which he replied with more fawning. Meanwhile, Leandra watched from a distance, smiling at their relationship. It was riveting to see her son move on from his old ways, and towards a new one with a future.

They finished the meal and Garrett suited up for some adventuring, Jazlynn announced she would return to the Viscount’s Keep for work. With a quick kiss goodbye, they parted ways. Garrett’s first stop would be to go see Varric and find out if he had any information about Lady Foresa Calandri.

Fortunately, he did.

“… and Hawke tore the door clean off its hinges, walked into the room, and… I guess we’ll finish this later.”

“Have you got a minute, Varric?”

“Of course, Hawke. Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you, you and Wonder seem to be getting pretty close. So tell me, what's going on?”

“Well, well, well. I never knew you were the type, Varric. I’m flattered.”

“Hawke, I know I’m damned near irresistible, but you’re just too high-maintenance for me. Sorry. Listen, as your friend, I feel like I’d be doing you a disservice if I didn’t say something. I know she’s a sweet girl, but what if she gets sent back to where she came from? What will you do? Lots of crazy shit happens with people from different worlds.”

“In all the time that you’ve known me, have I ever given you the impression that I was turned off by crazy?”

Varric burst out laughing, “Okay, point taken. Now, back to you. What’s on your mind?”

“Jazlynn mentioned a Lady Foresa Calandri, she’s involved with the Magister X stuff. Do you know something about her?”

“Do you not have any memory of the Champion of Kirkwall banquet? Foresa Calandri was the Lady who somehow knew everything about everyone. She has a mansion near Val Royeaux, and if I remember correctly, there’s always some party or celebration happening there.”

“Any chance you can get me in?” Garrett requested.

“I’m afraid I can’t help you out here, Hawke. She doesn’t seem to do a lot of business with dwarves, go check with Choir Boy. His royal blood or whatever might secure some interest.”

“I’ll go see what I can do.”

* * *

 

Sebastian was enthused to help his friend out, his family had dealings with House Calandri in the past, and therefore it would be no trouble to receive an invitation to the very fancy ball. The reason for the celebration was for the recent success of the family, mostly due to stealing money from the Circle. However, in order to fit in, they had to look the part and be able to dance. Neither Garrett nor Jazlynn had any experience in dancing, Sebastian helpfully offered to teach them the proper steps. They had a week to practice dancing before they had to leave for the Calandri’s summer home near Val Royeaux, plenty of time for them to learn.

Leandra also taught Jazlynn how to act like a proper Lady in high society, they could not afford to be the center of attention. She learned about the different forks, posture, the Game, proper walking, and the polite gestures she would have to exchange. When her ball gown arrived, Leandra was the first to want to help her with putting it on. All the laces, buttons and the corset would have been near impossible for Jazlynn to do on her own and actually impossible to do it well.

When the week was up, they packed suitable outfits, armor, and weapons for the night and Garrett asked Aveline and Sebastian to come along. Those two were the most respectable of the group and least likely to stir up more trouble. At first, Aveline grumbled at the idea of being around the nobility and acting the part but accepted the quest nonetheless. Before they left, Jazlynn got all dolled up for the occasion and she was the only one wearing a dress. Aveline had a suit, much like Sebastian and Hawke’s.

_I totally don’t stick out…_

The trip to Val Royeaux happened with little excitement, the horse-drawn carriage went down a road on the way to the Orlesian city.


	30. The Calandri Summer Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives at the Calandri summer home in hopes of finding and defeating Lady Foresa Calandri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty because I am very tired today.

The Calandri’s summer home in Orlais was definitely more than a simple summer home, it was a mansion with a stunning garden and gorgeous architecture. It had a baroque style to it but with more symmetry. Jazlynn first noticed the roses, a vibrant red similar the signature streak across Garrett’s nose. In hopes of leaving a better impression, he had decided to leave it off.

The jewels around Jazlyn’s neck matched her eyes, bringing them out. She never thought they were a special color until she had the same shade in the form of a necklace. Her dress was creamy, pastel blue with small gems bringing it some extra shine. It was snug around her waist, with the corset underneath, she felt restricted. It would be comforting when she could finally get out of the expensively elaborate outfit.

The carriage stopped in front of the lavish staircases leading to the double doors in front. The group gracefully exited and ordered to the driver to wait nearby, it would not be surprising if they needed the armor and weapons left in the back seat. Though, out of precaution, they each had a small pocket knife.

“We should split up, nobles love to gossip. We shouldn’t try to give them more reason to suspect us,” Sebastian suggested.

“Good idea, we need to do this quietly,” Garrett agreed, “Jazlynn and I will stick together. Aveline and Sebastian, you two can try to eavesdrop on something useful while we draw attention away from you.”

* * *

 

The inside of the mansion matched the outside; elegant tapestries, embroidered curtains, carpets full of design and of course more carved statuettes along the railings. Orlesian nobles all around them with jeweled encrusted masks gaped at the couple.

“ _Isn’t that the Champion of Kirkwall? The one who slew Duke Prosper?”_ whispered one the nobles.

“ _Yes, that’s him! Who is that girl beside him?”_ answered another.

“ _Could it be the one who sees the future?”_

While Jazlynn and Garrett strolled the halls, listening for something important, Aveline and Sebastian were discretely sneaking around to hear more gossip that could hopefully help their mission. Unfortunately, so far they could only hear them speaking of their friends walking by together.

In the distance, Jazlynn spotted a familiar looking figure with a familiar looking mask. It was in fact, Foresa Calandri herself, and upon further inspection: she saw her sister as well, Helvia Calandri. Jazlynn nudged Garrett to get his attention, when his eyes were on her, she slightly jerked her head in direction of the Lady. His followed the direction and found Jazlynn’s captor, he lead her away to the courtyard where they could speak more privately.

“We can’t have your identity shown just yet, I’ll go talk to her and find out if she is who we think she is. Wait here for me, alright?” he murmured.

“Yeah, sure, be careful,” she answered. 

He nodded in reply and took off, leaving Jazlynn on her own in the nearly empty courtyard. She found a stone bench and took a seat facing the fountain in the middle. The few nobles in the courtyard glanced at her, and began whispering rumors about her and why might be alone all of a sudden. Helvia walked in to go talk to her, for she knew Jazlynn was there because of the gossip and her peripheral vision caught her when she walked by.

“You have arrived,” Helvia began, “I am relieved of your safe return, Jazlynn.”

Jazlynn jumped at the sudden greeting from behind but relaxed when she recognized the voice, “Thank you, it was quite the journey.”

“I suspect you are here for my sister, correct?”

“That’s right. Any advice?”

“Not at this time, no. I am usually able to tell what my sister’s next move is, but nowadays, it is unfortunately complicated.”

“Ah, I see. Well, can you tell me who is here and more about them?”

“That depends, what do you wish to know about who?”

“Magister X,” Jazlynn stated, “Who are they and are they here?”

“It is not one person, but an entire group of people using that name, my sister included.” Helvia answered.

“What about the Elder One? Are they here?”

“I’m afraid I still cannot answer that. But please know, Foresa is planning something tonight, you must stop her.”

* * *

 

Hawke returned from his scouting with some information. The Lady that Jazlynn spotted was indeed Foresa Calandri, Aveline was able to overhear a few servants speaking of something strange in the basement, and Sebastian found some incriminating letters. Foresa was involved in capturing elven refugees to be sold as slaves and was using blood magic to fuel something. Jazlynn suggested they check out the basement and Hawke agreed. After he subtly got them to all sneak out the mansion and towards the carriage, they each changed into the armor except for Jazlynn. She stayed behind to search the home for an entrance to the basement, and later she would guard said entrance, after all, there was no way she could get her dress back on without the help of someone experienced.

“All ready?” Garrett asked.

Aveline and Sebastian nodded and Garrett led the team through a secret path. Jazlynn met them halfway there, gesturing towards the back of the mansion. There, they found a locked door looking oddly out of place. So far, they wouldn’t be seen going down, unless someone was looking for them. Sebastian set himself to work on the lock, but with no luck, the door was also sealed by magic. The only way they could possibly open the door now, was to find whatever was powering it.

Jazlynn took it upon herself to investigate the power source, but found nothing. They would have to search the basement later. The team trekked back to the carriage to change back into their formal attire and Jazlynn stayed behind and listened closely to any conversation she could without looking suspicious. She found Helvia again, by herself this time, and strode up to her, hoping she had some information to share.

“We meet again, Lady Helvia Calandri,” Jazlynn greeted.

“That we do, what may I help you with?” she offered.

Jazlynn glanced around to see if anyone was obviously eavesdropping before continuing, “The basement, how do we get there?”

“There is only one entrance, and it is currently bound shut by magic. The spell will wear off by the end of the night.”

“Got it, let me know if you find anything else.”

“Of course.”

Hawke strode back in with Aveline and Sebastian who quickly parted ways. He found his way beside Jazlynn once more and she whispered what she found out. Seeing as they had no other plan, they resigned themselves to politely conversing with nobles and munching on a few frilly cakes. The couple danced a few times to fit in, and quickly grew tired of the evening. They mentally debated the idea of going back to the carriage and sleeping until the end of the boresome yet frightening celebration but abandoned that idea in favor of avoiding being too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my eyes are actually drooping right now. so freaking tired... sleep is very welcome


	31. Calandri Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and his companions are finally able to investigate the basement, they find Foresa and get some answers.

When the party finally ended, the group got suited up for battle and traveled back to the back of the mansion where the basement door was located. The door swung open before Garrett had the chance to fully turn the doorknob. The area was poorly lit, darkness enveloped everything and cobwebs were obviously hanging from the ceiling. The small set of stairs leading to the floor creaked every time someone stepped on them. They were stone tiles on the ground, most of them cracked or stained with blood. Terrible, awful things happened down there.

_I have a bad feeling about this; it feels cursed._

But, left with no other choice, Jazlynn followed their leader with her arms wrapped around herself.

In the next room, they were greeted by shades and abominations. After they killed the first group, more appeared. They were fewer, but the intention behind their appearance was obvious: to tire them out. They killed every demon one by one, looted the corpses and various crates in the room for potions. The caster behind the attacks must have thought they left or were killed because no other demons interrupted them from moving to the next room.

Foresa Calandri was there, giving out orders to her men. They were assassins, most of them, others were mere thugs. Foresa was the only mage in the room, and one to be feared. With the gained health and stamina potions, Garrett was able to lead his team to victory. Foresa was the only one left alive, but not for long, for her health was very low. Before they could kill her, they needed answers.

“Who is the Elder One?” Jazlynn demanded with daggers pointed towards Foresa’s neck.

“You are too late, the damage is done, you cannot save them,” she snickered back.

Foresa was right, her celebration was in name of pushing the tensions in the Circle further, and the orders she just finished giving were on their way to Kirkwall. Anders would be writing the recipe for the Chantry explosion by the following week. When Garrett returned, he would ask for help in gathering the ingredients then go into the Chantry and place the concoction. There was no Jazlynn could save them without condemning Anders to death, and with her nature, there was no way she could do that.

However, she didn’t quite catch on to what Foresa actually meant by ‘you are too late”.

“Who is the Elder One?” Jazlynn asked again, more slowly this time.

“An ancient Tevinter Magister, currently a very powerful darkspawn,” she paused before looking up to Jazlynn, “Corypheus.”

“Corypheus? That’s impossible, I killed him!” Garrett exclaimed, disbelieving.

“You believe that you killed one who has walked in the Black City?” Foresa taunted back.

“You know this Corypheus?” Jazlynn inquired.

“I know several people, darkspawn is one of them. Corypheus was bound in a prison sealed by my father, the seals weakened and I had to fully break them so I could kill him.”

“You were a fool to think you could kill the Elder One! He possesses the same ability of an Archdemon to pass his essence to another who bears the taint.” Foresa tormented.

Silence fell between, only the sound of Foresa’s labored breathing and the house setting filled the air. The realization of his failure hit Garrett hard, he had one job given to him by his own father, and he couldn’t complete it. Corypheus was his responsibility, he should’ve known!

“There’s no point on dwelling on it, you blasted mortals,” Foresa threatened, “You will all die before you can change anything!”

Jazlynn interrupted her rambling with a stab in the neck, Foresa gurgled on her own blood before falling to the ground, limp. Jazlynn rose to her feet and put her daggers away. Garrett, Aveline, and Sebastian had their heads lowered in realization and shame.

“Come on, no point in staying here. We’re not saving anyone down in this pit,” she comforted softly.

Garrett quietly led his companions out the basement, and Jazlynn was left to ponder what happened.

_Helvia said that Foresa was planning something big and dangerous, but that fight wasn’t that bad. Maybe we stopped it before it happened? Or, it already has? In any case, I should go tell her the news._

“Well, I wasn’t expecting this outcome. You never cease to amaze me Jazlynn.”

When they got outside, they were greeted by Helvia Calandri surrounded by the same thugs who were following Foresa. Jazlynn’s heart sank, had she lured her friends into a trap?

“Helvia? What’s going on?” she asked shakily.

“You’ve played into my trap so easily. But, it seems it wasn’t good enough,” Helvia began to explain, “I first saw you following my sister in the village in the Tevinter Imperium, it was surprising to see you again in the village. When you asked me for help, I decided to trick you into pursuing my sister for me. When she was made the favorite, I couldn’t let that slide. This was my chance to prove myself! I wanted the glory of working closely to Corypheus myself because I was far more deserving.”

_Oh no, what did I do? What have I done? There’s a good chance this isn’t ending well and it'll be all my fault..._

Helvia continued, “I played the part of the innocent sister wishing to stop an evil witch whom she happens to be related to. I knew who the Elder One was all along, but there’s no way I could tell you without revealing myself. Thankfully, you’ve taken care of my sister for me and surprisingly survived. All I have to do is make sure you won’t interfere again.”

The thugs and assassins charged towards them, weapons ready for bloodshed. They started retaliating, but they were losing their ground, mistakes piled up and so did the hits and injuries. Meanwhile, Helvia cast a spell on them, it made them drowsy, their moves slowed down and eventually they couldn’t keep their eyes open. The companion’s shouts of encouragement did nothing to help them, one by one, they collapsed in a magic-induced sleep.

When Jazlynn came to, she was alone, in the Fade. It resembled the Fade quest from Origins in the Circle Tower, when Uldred’s blood magic drove the Warden there. It felt, empty almost. Like she could walk forever and never find a way back.

_Better start moving, I won’t get anywhere by staying here like a bump on a log._

The companions were also in the Fade, and alone as well. They were all very distraught about the whole situation, Sebastian especially.

‘ _The Fade is no place for a man of faith,_ ’ he once said, that faith would be put to the test when he encountered demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fade is no fun. :(  
> Please let me know if you think it's too predictable!


	32. A Chat with Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst in the Fade, Jazlynn encounters a few demons. Will she fall prey to their whisperings?

After wandering aimlessly for seemed like hours, Jazlynn sank to her feet onto the ground. She stared into the never-ending abyss that was the Fade. Small islands scattered everywhere, but there was not one sign of any form of life in the miles and miles of nothingness. It was quiet, scarily so, there weren’t even any crickets. But if she screamed, no one that she knew so far would hear her. 

_Now what? I’m stuck in the Fade just like in Origins, but this time there are no pedestals that take me from island to island. There’s nothing here to help me, and there probably isn’t anyone around. I’m definitely freaking the heck out right now!_

Her breathing quickened in a shaky manner, her heart pounded against her chest and she couldn’t think clearly anymore.

_What happened to the brains of Einstein?! I thought I solved problems, I have one right now so I have to do something dammit! I mean, panicking about something won’t solve anything._

“My, my, what an easy prey,” came a sultry and demonic voice.

A skeletal form enveloped in a tattered black robe floated over to her for what seemed nowhere. Its skin was ash gray and hanged from the bones, giving the impression of a dead, shaved cat.

Jazlynn jumped at the sight of it, “Oh nice, a demon,” she remarked sarcastically in hopes of covering up her fear.

The shadowy figure cackled, “Resistance? In your state?”

“Yep, you’d better skedaddle or else,” she threatened pathetically.

_I can’t save people if I’m possessed._

“Do you really think you can save them? What can you do, aside from betraying a friend,” the whisperings peered into her mind, “You don’t even belong here, and you’re not even ready to fully commit to this life.”

“Yes, I am,” she replied stubbornly.

“Then why do you still have your otherworldly possessions with you? Face the truth: you act as a visitor and not a citizen. You will never truly belong, as long as you don’t let go of the past, which you cannot do even after five long years.”

“The materialistic things don’t mean anything.”

“Then get rid of them.”

The thought of throwing away her laptop and phone struck deep anxiety in her heart. They were her entire life before Kirkwall, it seems like such a simple feat but for some reason, there's no way she could do it. It felt wrong to throw her past life away, yet she could never imagine going back to her boring life. Something was holding her back from renewing herself in Thedas.

The demon could hear her thoughts and laughed evilly at her inner conflict as it swirled around her, “You say you choose this world over your own, but you have said many things you don’t mean. Could you honestly leave your people behind if it came between the two? Which would you choose? Think of the guilt afterward, the people you let down.”

Jazlynn wanted to say she would choose Thedas, she really did. Under any other circumstances, she would. But now, the demon was in her head, twisting her thoughts around and giving her doubts that weren’t there before.

Garrett Hawke, she tried to think about him in hopes it would quiet her mind. She thought of their night together, the way he brightened when she recovered from injuries and of his face when she returned to Kirkwall after nearly eight long months. Thinking of anything was better than dealing with the Despair demon hounding her.

“Jazlynn!” called Hawke’s voice, as if her thoughts had conjured him from thin air.

Her head whipped around to the direction the voice came from. There he was, in full armor, running over the hill to meet her. The red streak across his face stood out against his pale complexion.

“Garrett!” she finally called back in relief.

He unsheathed his axe to deal with the demon, quickly aided by Jazlynn. When it died, rather easily to her surprise, it let out a piercing cry of agony that resonated in her ears.

“Are you alright love?” he asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Not possessed or anything, I think.”

“Good, I was worried about you.”

He wrapped her in a warm hug, one hand cradling the back of her and the other around her waist. Within his presence, everything felt right again. As if the demon never stirred any fear in Jazlynn’s mind. Aveline and Sebastian joined them soon after, both looking quite relieved.

“Come on, let’s get out of this place,” Aveline suggested.

“We had better return to Kirkwall,” Sebastian added.

Jazlynn nodded in enthusiasm, excited to return to the real world. She followed the others who led her an eluvian that wasn’t there when Jazlynn scouted the area. She frowned skeptically at the new addition to the landscape.

_Something feels wrong about this, I know for a fact that this eluvian wasn’t here before. I looked at every inch of this place twice!_

“Uh, that wasn’t here before.” She pointed out unsure of herself.

“It appeared here with us when we arrived on this island looking for you, my love,” Garrett quickly explained, “We must go through it again before we can leave this wretched place.”

“Alright,” Jazlynn agreed.

_Heh, makes sense I guess._

The group proceeded to travel through the magic mirror. They landed in a suspicious looking chamber, large windows everywhere but they didn’t show anything, simply more endless void. The floor was intriguingly clean, and it was completely bare aside from the tiles. No crates laying around in the corners, perfectly intact wallpaper decorated the walls and the furniture was completely nonexistent. The hallway they walked into next, was much like the chamber they just exited, only this time they had interference.

Magma erupted from the ground two sets of claws attached to bright orange arms grabbed the tiles to pull themselves up. Two particularly intimidating rage demons greeted them with some angry roars.

The team launched into battle, Jazlynn’s hits were much more precise somehow causing more damage than Hawke’s powerful hits. Sebastian delivered aid to Aveline whom, unfortunately, wasn’t doing very well on her own. Her shield remained up and she kept receiving hits rather than delivering them. Out of instinct, Jazlynn dove to the back of the demon attacking Aveline and planted her venom coated daggers on its back. It died momentarily, along with its other fiery twin.

“Incredible, that was very well done!” Aveline congratulated.

_Aveline is giving me uncharacteristically positive feedback. I mean, sure, there’s a first time for everything, but that seems odd._

“We had better get moving,” Sebastian stepped in.

As they moved along to Garrett’s guidance, Jazlynn stayed in the back a bit, pondering the development of her trip to the Fade. First, it was Garrett popping out of nowhere, then it was Sebastian's lack of freaking out and more recently it was Aveline congratulating in an overly friendly way. It felt odd, but she willing to look into at a later date, for now, she wanted to get the hell out of the Fade.

“Here it is, the last eluvian in this part of the Fade. After we go through it, we will finally return home.” Garrett gestured to the slightly cracked mirror propped against the wall.

“Well, now’s a better time than never I guess,” Jazlynn muttered.

They walked through the mirror as if it were a doorway and found themselves in the back of the Calandri summer home. Helvia and her minions were already gone and the sun shined brightly down on them. Jazlynn felt the heat warming her skin, she could smell the roses in the garden that stretched around the house.

“We made it, my love,” Garrett whispered just for her.

“Yeah, we did... Is it just me, or did that feel strangely easy?” Jazlynn asked out loud.

“Things don’t always have to be nearly impossible,” he replied kindly.

_Hang on, this feels out of character._

“But with you involved, they almost always are. You joke about that all the time, remember?”

“Of course my love, but just this once, we have it easy. Can’t you accept that?”

_Since when does he call me ‘my love’? He calls me by my name! Only Varric has a nickname for me, and it’s Wonder._

Jazlynn’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and suspicion as she took a step back. Hawke took a step forward at her retreat.

“Something feels very off about this situation. Are you really Garrett Hawke Amell, or am I being tricked by a demon?” Jazlynn demanded sternly.

The illusion of the Calandri summer home fell apart around her, showing her the emptiness of the Fade once again. Hawke’s face twisted in disappointment, as did Aveline’s and Sebastian’s. After joining together, a demon of Pride revealed itself. The massive scaly beast towered over her, its sharp claws and weaving horns were enough to scare her stiff.

“How very unfortunate that you saw through my illusion,” it spoke in a low, gravelly voice.

“Unfortunate indeed, I will not fall prey to demons.”

“Then perish.”

Large claws swooped down upon her tiny form when compared to the humongous demon before her. She dove into a summersault to avoid the hit while grasping her daggers. With venom still coating them, she made quick cuts along anything low enough for her to reach. Isabela taught her how to disappear and reappear on a whim, she was more grateful now than she ever was. Instead of taking a fatal hit, she avoids it and makes a critical hit to the enemy. A few bombs were precisely and strategically thrown; she managed to temporarily blind the creature a few times which granted her time to make more deadly hits.

When the demon fell to her feet, it caused a loud crashing sound that broke through the air and the ground rumbled. With a huff, Jazlynn casually kept her daggers in hand and left the opening where the fight took place.

 _Time to go wander around aimlessly, again!_ She thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh, I still feel like it was kind of predictable.


	33. Communicating and Fighting the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary life update: I'm going to Hal-Con this weekend! Therefore, I won't be able to update from Friday Septembre 22 and Monday 25. (I'm also cosplaying as a mage Hawke).  
> This chapter is really easy to read, nothing special happens, trust me.

The new area of the Fade she found herself in, was less empty. A few simple pieces of architecture laid around, such as statues, pillars, and broken mirrors. And, it wasn't nearly as eerily quiet, she could hear faint crickets and demons mixed with spirits roaming around. While she walked with a watchful eye and thought of what the Despair demon had said to her.

_‘What can you do, aside from betraying a friend?’ yes, it was a demon, but it was also right. What can I do? Maybe that’s what Foresa Calandri meant when she said I was too late. Why did I get myself wrapped up in this mess?_

_Maybe it was right when it said I don’t belong here…_

Soft murmurs in a heavy Starkhaven accent broke her thoughts as her rounded ears perked up. She followed the familiar voice while shuffling her feet along a path, passing a few nearly dead bushes. When reaching her destination, she indeed found Sebastian kneeling before a decrepit statue of Andraste with his hands clasped together in a prayer.

“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the Just,” he prayed solemnly.

“Sebastian, it’s me, Jazlynn,” she attempted to get his attention.

“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the Just,” he repeated.

“Sebastian, please, listen to me,” she begged as she approached him at a slow pace.

“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the Just,” he repeated again, louder as if to drown her out. 

_Right! Demons exist, he probably thinks I’m one of those. I have to somehow convince him that I’m not._

“I’m not a demon. I’m here, I’m real and I am going to help,” she stated more firmly.

“How do I know for sure that you’re not a demon?” he challenged stubbornly while remaining perfectly still.

“Um, I- well shit. I didn’t think of that. What if I told you something only the real Jazlynn would know?”

_Now that’s really cliché, can’t I think of something better?_

“…,” he remained silent.

Jazlynn thought for a moment, thinking of what she could say before giving up, “And, I’ve got nothing,” she plopped down to sit beside him, “How do I know you’re not a demon? I’ve been approached twice.”

“I am not a demon,” he replied adamantly, “Nor will I make a deal with one. I will stay strong so the Maker can guide me through this dark time.”

“Alright, can you ask him to help me out too? I’m a bit stumped.”

“It’s not that simple, but I can pray for your safety as well.”

“Nice, having a god on my side would be hella dope.”

Sebastian frowned and turned to look at Jazlynn confusedly.

“What? You guys don’t say ‘hella dope’?” she asked.

“No, we don’t. That’s something from your world, is it not?”

She sighed wistfully, “Yep, like a lot of things… “

“Are you missing that place, your home?”

“Right now, yes. But a few hours ago, no. One of the demons that visited me stirred that up, kind of a dick move if you ask me. I’m questioning things I didn’t even give a second thought to,” she groaned at herself, “I want to leave the Fade.”

“As do I.”

“Well, somehow I don’t think sitting around will solve that. I’m going to explore some more, you can keep praying if you want.”

Jazlynn jumped back on her feet while Sebastian rose to his feet to follow her.

“It’s not safe to be alone in the Fade, I will join you,” he explained.

* * *

 

Garrett awoke with a startled gasp, his eyes adjusted to his surroundings searching for an indication of where he was. He say a few floating rocks and he immediately came to the realization that he was in the Fade.

“Maker, not this again, I’ve had enough of my friends betraying me for things they didn’t even get,” he muttered grumpily.

He rose to his feet unsteadily, axe in his hands ready to fight a demon if he had to. In the distance, a familiar looking head of orange hair caught his eye. Picking up his pace, he joined Aveline momentarily.

“Hello Hawke,” she greeted wearily, “or a demon pretending to be Hawke. Which one is it?”

“Aveline, you wound my pride, how can you not tell the difference between a friend you’ve known for years and a demon? I thought you were better than this,” he jested dramatically while faking a look of hurt.

She rolled her eyes, “Right, come along then Hawke. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

They turned a corner a followed a small path upwards towards the top of the hill they found themselves on. When reaching the end of the path, they saw Jazlynn and Sebastian entering the opening from the other side.

“Ooh, let’s play a game called ‘Are They Demons?’” Jazlynn declared cheerfully as they met in the middle.

Garrett chuckled at her fake enthusiasm, “On my end, I don’t think I need to worry about you being a demon. It would a challenge to impersonate you.”

“You know, my mom once told me I was a ‘special snowflake’,” she grinned.

“I’m not sure that was a compliment…” Sebastian admitted. 

“We should return to more pressing matters, how are we getting out of here?” Aveline stepped in.

“The last time I was in the Fade with Isabela, Anders and Fenris; Keeper Marethari was able to take us and out of the Fade after we dealt with Feynriel. Of course, she isn’t here, but somehow there is someone in charge of keeping us here. I’m guessing that it’s Helvia Calandri, though I have no idea how we can get her to stop,” Garrett explained.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Jazlynn, expecting an answer to their problem.

“Why is it that everyone thinks I have all the answers?”

“Trust me, you’re not alone with that burden,” Garrett related.

“You know more than us, you knew about the Qunari, surely you know something about the Fade,” Aveline elaborated.

“Well, when the Warden went to the Fade, they had to jumps from place to place and kill these demons by using pedestals. The demons were generals, I believe, and they protected this greater demon that was holding them there. After they killed that greater demon, they returned to the real world,” Jazlynn explained to them using her sheer memory of her very few playthroughs.

“Sounds like we have a demon to find,” their leader proclaimed.

* * *

 

The demon who was controlling their dream-like state was a sloth demon, almost identical to the one in the quest _The Fade: Lost in Dreams_ from Origins. Thankfully, this demon could only transform twice instead of five times.

The fight was definitely not the worst they’ve had, far more dangerous things were up ahead for them. But for now, it was a shapeshifting sloth demon in the Fade that released them from its hold once the battle was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the next chapter, I'm into Act 3. If have any requests and/or suggestions please leave a comment because so far I feel like I'll be ending this fic really shortly.


	34. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they return to the real world, Jazlynn, Garrett Hawke, Aveline, and Sebastian deal with Helvia Calandri then return to Kirkwall where Jazlynn deals with a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last update for a few days, as mentioned in the last chapter, I'll probably post a few things about the convention on my Tumblr.

Back in the real world, Helvia left Hawke and his companions in the back garden of the Calandri summer home, she wrongfully assumed they would fall prey to demons and become abominations. Luckily for them, Helvia was still in the mansion for a short while. She was gathering her men and giving out orders before her departure. Jazlynn angrily marched behind Hawke, for she was furious at Helvia for her betrayal. Sending her and her friend involuntarily to the Fade? She was **not** letting that go.

_I’m actually pissed off right now. I’ll stab her so hard her ancestors will start bleeding._

_Oh, I’m making violent threats now? That’s not me at all, what happened to me? I’m… different._

Her face scrunched up at the realization, where did her old-self go? The awkward nerdy girl who didn’t talk to people, the one who could recite twenty-three digits of pi from the top of her head, the one with pride about having an A average all throughout High School. Although none of that mattered anymore, Thedas changed her. Unless she was always like this but Earth was the one that made her different from her true self, whoever that was.

The doors slammed against the wall as they were forced open. The loud clattering sound of wood against stone resonated within the walls covered in expensive portraits. With carpet underneath her feet, Jazlynn waltzed bitterly into the room, her sights dead on Helvia Calandri.

“How did you-?” the traitor demanded before having her questioning brutally cut short by Jazlynn’s throwing knife, hitting her right in her throat.

She gurgled on her own blood confusedly, looking around with wide, panicked eyes. She dropped to the floor with a dull thud against the stone tiles, blood staining them. Her entourage stared at her dead body only for a moment, before unsheathing their swords and shields.

“Ready your weapons!” Sebastian called, pulling out an arrow from his quiver, bow already in hand.

Jazlynn and Hawke fought together very well, she dove to flank the enemies he was dealing with to quicken the job and stunned the ones overwhelming him as he cast a deadly Whirlwind. Aveline kept the thugs off of Sebastian, they always did go for the archers.

“It was their bad luck we’re so skilled,” Aveline remarked, looting from a now-dead thug.

Jazlynn retrieved her throwing dagger from Helvia’s neck. After finding nothing useful on her, she signaled to Garrett that she was now ready to leave.

* * *

 

Following their early return to Kirkwall, Sebastian’s first went to Chantry. After being in the Fade, and him being a man of faith, he felt it would be wrong and sinful to not pray for forgiveness and guidance. Aveline and Jazlynn headed to the Viscount’s Keep, and Hawke returned to his estate. It was mere morning, therefore, he would be out again in a few hours.

Jazlynn, however, had some things to think about.

Her room, she hadn’t been there in a while, the sun still shone through her window and her desk was still messy. Her bookbag peeked out from underneath the bed, a reminder of her past life. There were several other reminders scattered in the room; the pens, pencils, notebooks, calculator and her old clothes in the dressers’ drawers. The demon was right, she wasn’t able to let go of her past, and until she did, she would never fully belong in Thedas; she would only be a visitor.

_Screw this, I want to stay here. I freaking mean it! I’ll throw all my stuff away to prove it to that damned demon._

Her clothes, pens, pencils, calculator, and notebooks were indignantly thrown on the bed. Bookbag recklessly added to the mix of her possessions. After angrily unzipping the bag, she shoved everything in there and zipped it back up. She carelessly flung a shoulder strap on and left the room with determination in her mind.

* * *

 

She found herself on the Wounded Coast, sitting on the edge of a cliff. The waves crashed against the sharp rocks below, a gentle breeze caressed her face and the smell of the sea was heavy in the air. Her book bag was lying beside her, already opened. The colorful pens and pencils were the first to go, nonchalantly chucked into the water.

Had she been on Earth, she would never in her life add to the pollution in the sea, but here? They had worse things to worry about.

She felt the soft fabric of her old clothes, relishing in the feeling but dropping it down the cliff nonetheless. Her notebooks held the notes she took in class, all the calculus she was learning, what good did it do for her? She signed herself up for decades of debt and spent years of her life studying something that had no meaning in the end! Once upon a time, she would’ve loved nothing more than to solve equations, that time was gone. In a fit of fury, she ripped the notebook apart and flung it down. The pages fluttered about in the wind, it was beautiful, and it felt far more liberating than she thought it would.

Next up, were her technological possessions: her phone and laptop. Her hand still knew how to comfortably hold her phone, but it felt more foreign than it used to. The black screen was showing her reflection, she saw herself, who she represented now. The handheld device was purposefully slipped from her grasp and it clattered against the rocks on its way down before plopping in the salt water. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of it landing beyond her reach, and she felt angry at herself for her first instinct.

With a disappointed expression, her hand reached into the bag once again and she felt something else: a USB stick. She curiously plucked it out and inspected the label.

_With Mom_

Her eyes welled up with tears at the memory of her mother, her fingers tightened around the USB as she opened her laptop pressed the power button in hopes she could once again see her beloved mother. As if by miracle, the screen light up. It showed the starting up page and her face brightened up. Her fingers slid along the sides, searching for the correct port. She managed to slide it in on the second try, by then, her login page was displayed. She hurriedly typed in the password, and her desktop was revealed.

_I’m at 7%, better make this quick._

The pictures in the folder on the USB were on display, then memories of all the times with her mother came flooding to her all at once. The first picture shown was of her and her mother on a walk in the park. Her mother was very young when she became pregnant with Jazynn and that was only part of the reason she was kicked out from her family, the other part was that Jazlynn’s father abandoned her after a few years from her birth and adamantly refused to pay child support. The family insisted that if she couldn’t take care of a child, she shouldn’t have been so foolish, they only allowed Jazlynn’s mother to return to the family if she gave Jazlynn up for adoption. Her mother had a difficult time raising her daughter on her own, but it was definitely worth it.

A few pictures later, she found the one where was about to Jazlynn leave for University. Her arms were wound up tight around Jazlynn’s shoulders in a warm embrace, her face smiled for the camera but there were unshed tears in her eyes.

It was all too much for Jazlynn, she burst into tears, covering her mouth and nose with her hand and her knee propped up against her chest.

_I’m sorry mom, I love and miss you so so much, but I can’t ever come back to you._

The screen went black, the battery finally gave out and Jazlynn’s tear-stained reflection was shown back. She took in a shaky breath and gently closed her laptop. Instead of throwing it to sea, she decided she would leave it by the edge of the cliff. And because she felt it would be shameful to throw her mother away, she kept the USB in her pocket. After getting up, she kicked her bag down, throwing away whatever was left in there and left the Wounded Coast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote something sad! (low-key feels cliche, what do you guys think?)


	35. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing everything she could do to stop the affairs of Magister X, or Corypheus, and Jazlynn finds out about Anders' plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter! Hal-Con was exhausting, there are a few pictures posted on my Tumblr if you guys are interested.

Varric requested a visit from Jazlynn, he suggested she come to Hanged Man so they could talk. The subject he wished to discuss, was still unknown but Jazlynn trusted the dwarf. He was a dear friend to Hawke and all his companions.

“Alright Wonder, I’ve tried to put this off as much as I could, but you’ve become too well-known to not raise questions. There’s been a bunch of nobles talking about you and they want answers,” he started.

“This is about my origins right? ‘Where did this weird girl come from?’ and all that.”

“Yeah, all I need is a family name, they want to know about your family. You can use your own or someone else’s. Either way, I can come up with some fake documents to calm their suspicions down. ”

_Oh, I haven’t thought of this. Should I use my actual family name and get it started or just lump myself in someone else’s? Well, if I use my own, would I still be clinging on to my past, or would it be more as respect for my mother? I really like the idea of keeping it, just because it would be rather different or meaningful and the other option has me feeling like I’d be turning my back on mom. Then again, keeping it is suspicious because it’s so foreign._

_Oh, whatever! They already have plenty of reason to question me because of my 'knowing the future'._

Jazlynn confidently spoke up, “Laliberté.”

He nodded as he took note of her answer, right before she took her leave, Varric asked her another question.

“Is it true that Corypheus is still alive?”

“That’s what Foresa told me, however, it’s entirely possible that she was lying or someone else is using that name.”

_If I had played more Dragon Age I would be a lot more useful right now. I've got a seriously bad feeling about this Corypheus._

“Well, shit. I was there when Hawke killed him, he was dead, no pulse and full of stab wounds. It’s damn near impossible that he’s back,” he sighed in despair, “In any case, we’ll just have to wait and see, there’s nothing we can do now.”

* * *

 

While Jazlynn was off working, Hawke was doing his usual odd jobs. His mine had encountered trouble, again, this time there was a High Dragon terrorizing the place. Everything was burned to a crisp, the miners were all dead and the cargo was gone. Hawke, Anders, Merrill, and Isabela walked into the landing where the High Dragon was still screeching with fury.

The fight against the dragon and all the dragonlings was long and difficult; with several healing potions, grenades and Anders’ healing, they all made it out alive. The loot from the dragon was definitely something worth keeping. 

The dragon wasn’t the only reason they were at the Bone Pit for, earlier that week, Anders asked Hawke to help collect a few ingredients for a ‘potion to separate him and Justice'. The sela petrae was already gathered in the sewers, so all that was left was the drakestone and finally placing the concoction in the Chantry.

* * *

 

With new-found proof of financial interference in the Circle, Jazlynn strolled over to the Gallows to speak with Knight-Commander Meredith. She was somewhat pleased with Jazlynn’s findings and promised to look into to the issue. Feeling positive, she skipped back to Hightown to do some errands, one of them had her go to the Chantry so she leisurely made her way there. It was a beautiful, quiet afternoon full of promise. While she was there, she would talk to the grand cleric and hopefully convince her to have a stronger hold on her Templars.

Elthina let out a defected laugh at Jazlynn’s request, “It seems that you as well have quite the estimation of my abilities.”

Her answer shocked Jazlynn, like a bucket of ice-cold water over her head.

_I have no words for that. She’s basically saying she can’t do anything, right? How can she say that when she is literally the most influential person in the city? Not even the Viscount can match her power!_

With fumbling feet, she stumbled out the Chantry to find Hawke leading his party up the stairs to eccentric double doors. Anders was not following him, meaning he was already in the Chantry waiting for Hawke to distract the grand cleric.

“Jazlynn, is everything alright? You look a bit pale,” Garrett asked her, concern worrying his brow together.

“Um, yeah. Everything is… fine, just fine. Yeah, everything is fine.”

He was about to retort a response but Jazlynn cut him off by hurriedly moving past him, he decided to let her go for now but he would definitely approach about it later.

_Too late, I’m too late. How could I have let this happen? I should’ve warned him about Anders’ plan! Why didn’t I do that? Why couldn’t I do that? There must’ve been something I could’ve done to prevent this, if not, why am I even here? What’s my purpose if it's not to improve the lives of the innocent people?_

_I failed. I failed them all. I promised I would change the story for the better, and I can’t. Sure, I’ve saved a few lives, but what about the ones I can’t save, the ones who are doomed? The Chantry explosion is probably the most climactic point in this part of the story since it pretty much starts a complete brawl between the Templars and the Mages. Not that there wasn't already some fighting happening between them_

_What can I do now? If I saved Elthina, would she have a firmer grip on the Templars if she saw to what extent of desperation it drove the mages? She'd better, she’s my only hope of keeping somewhat of an order in this wretched city. And even if she refuses to be involved, at least Sebastian won't be stricken with grief to the point where he would raise an army against Kirkwall if Anders isn't killed._

_That’s it then, the day of the explosion, I’ll swoop in and get Elthina out of there right before the place gets blown up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into Act 3, here we go! Please, feel free to leave suggestions, I'm always open to constructive criticism.


	36. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Act 3 are proceeding around Jazlynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important to me that characters have their flaws, so I've shown Jazlynn's biggest flaw in this chapter.

Orsino sent a letter to Hawke’s estate, asking him to meet him in the Gallows in order to address some concerns. So he did, Orsino’s concerns were about a meeting happening in Hightown at night. There were rumors around it, about there being blood magic involved.

When he and his companions went to go check it out, there were mages and Templars waiting to fight the group. Obviously, Hawke led his party to victory and while they were checking the loot they found a letter instructing them to go to the Docks for a meeting.

At the warehouse, there were more mages and Templars. Keran, the Templar who was held under the control of the blood mage Idunna during the quest ‘ _Enemies Among Us’,_ was among them, he adamantly refused to fight Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. After the fight informed Hawke of a few things about his group and the rebellion they were starting.

“I told them not to do it, I swear,” the Templar started, “If I knew you were the one they were talking about, I’d have warned you. I don’t hold with kidnapping, not after what I went through.”

“I don't like where this is heading," Hawke mumbled.

“They said someone was spying, we needed leverage, someone they cared about. As a hostage. We just got word they pulled some girl from the Circle, a sister I think."

“You bastards kidnapped my sister!”

“We weren’t going to hurt her! Just make sure you left us alone. Do you understand? Go to the ruin. Talk to Thrask, maybe he can convince you we’re in the right,” the Templar pleaded.

“As a general rule, I don’t trust anyone who uses my friends against me,” Varric commented.

“You went too far when you targeted my people,” Hawke threatened.

“I had nothing to do with that, I swear!”

“Don’t kill him, Thrask is the one behind this,” Merrill appealed.

“I’ll kill anyone who tries using one of us against you,” Fenris bitterly stated.

“Get out of here Keran, I don't like where this is going,” Hawke ordered before leading his party to the Wounded Coast.

On their way there, the party found Samson, who quickly briefed them on what was happening and what he was going to do. Hawke didn’t pay him much attention and continued on his way to the ruins.

Grace, Alain, Thrask, and several other mages and Templars alike were all gathered there. Bethany was laying on the ground, completely unconscious.

“I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn’t have come here,” Thrask said, “Though I can’t understand why you side with Meredith. You showed me we can stand up to her. When I realized you would risk your life to help those mages… Please Champion. I have nothing but respect for you. It’s Meredith we must see gone.”

“Your cause is just. But I take issue with your methods,” Hawke admitted.

“I should have known you recognize the threat Meredith poses. I am sorry for any distress we cause you or your friends. Let the hostage go,” Thrask ordered calmly.

“No! The girl dies. Then the Champion,” Grace intervened.

“Stand down, Grace!” Thrask ordered once again.

“Grace, do you really want to do this? After everything we’ve done for you?” Merrill asked.

Thrask attempted to calm her down once more, “We will not kill an innocent to achieve our goals. It gains us nothing to become Meredith.”

“Meredith! What do I care for Meredith? I’m here for the Champion.”

“I was wondering when you might come back to bite me in the ass.”

“Decimus was right. There is no way for a mage to live by the Chantry’s laws. You killed the best man I ever met. But I learned all he had to teach. Alain, kill the hostage.”

“I-I don’t know, Grace…” he stuttered.

“Try to do a blood mage a favor…” Hawke sighed.

“This isn’t right, Grace. The Champion tried to help us,” Alain argued.

“Don’t defy me, boy! Without me, you’d be nothing!” she shouted with a hard slap across Alain's face, “If you’re too squeamish, I’ll do it myself.”

“Restrain yourself!” Thrask commanded.

Using blood magic, she held the Templar hostage before slamming him down on the cold, hard ground.

“Forget the hostage. Kill the Champion!”

The battle broke out between Grace accompanied by her followers and Hawke with his companions. Demons were summoned, but they were nothing the party hadn’t already dealt with before.

After the fight was over, Alain explained himself, “I knew she was still alive, but I didn’t know Thrask was working with her. When I saw her today, it brought everything back, everything I saw Decimus do. I… I’m sorry. Grace used blood magic to hold her. There’s no other way to wake her up.”

He kneeled down before Bethany and slit his wrist to open the follow of blood to summon the help of demons. Jazlynn woke up with a start and a confused but relieved gasp.

“What happened? The last thing I remember is these Templars coming into my quarters.”

“I promise, I’ll never let anything like this happen again,” Garrett promised her.

“Thank you, it's good to see you're still looking out for me.”

* * *

 

Act 3 was proceeding like the other Acts, as it did in the game, only one year earlier. When Jazlynn found out about Bethany's kidnapping, her heart sank. It was really happening, Meredith's unquenchable thirst for power driving the mages to an unspeakable level of desperation. It was really happening, the more it progressed, the more she felt useless.  It was nerve-wracking for Jazlynn for her to sit and watch while not being able to do anything. Guilt clawed at her mind because of her failure. It was all too much for her, she had to get away, to take her mind off things. So, she went to Hawke.

When he found her, sitting cross-legged on the floor absentmindedly petting Falcon while staring blankly at the fire, he approached her.

“Jazlynn, tell me, what’s wrong? You’re acting the same way you did before the Qunari attack.”

“I can’t tell you, not yet,” she answered.

“Why not? I thought you said you trusted me and that we would do this together. What changed?”

“I do trust you! I’m sorry, but I can’t- I can’t…”

“You can’t what?”

"..." Jazlynn turned to look in his eyes, “Would you be able to condemn a friend to an untimely death?”

“Probably not, what does that have to do with anything?” his eyes widened in realization, “It’s the next big thing to hit Kirkwall, isn’t it? The thing we were going to stop together.”

“Yes, but we’re too late to stop it. Or rather, I’m too late.”

“There must be something we can do, warn people, evacuate the city. Maker, anything but sitting by and letting it happen!”

“No, they won’t believe us, and if we give them proof we’ll be sending a friend to an early grave. We’ll just have to wait,” she said shamefully.

“Hang on, which ‘friend’ are you talking about? I don’t need another betrayal from someone I thought I could trust,” Garrett demanded.

“You’ll find out, but please, try to forget about everything I just said.”

“Forget?! You can’t be serious, you want me to forget about you telling me that one of my friends is going to cause some kind attack on Kirkwall.”

“It’s more complicated than that. Ugh, I didn’t come here for this. I needed to get my mind off this thing not argue about it.”

She got up and left the estate, heading back to the Viscount’s Keep where her quarters were still located.

* * *

 

Weeks went by, and the story continued. Isabela had finally dealt with Castillon, the man who wanted her dead or alive after she ran away and let a shipment of slaves get away. While Sebastian was speaking with Grand Cleric Elthina, she heavily suggested that Hawke go speak with the divine’s secret agent who had come to Kirkwall to assess the situation. So he did, he met with the agent, Sister Nightingale, and reassured her that the situation wasn’t that bad. After all, he guessed that Jazlynn had something up her sleeve and refused to tell him, which he didn't condone but trusted her anyway. Jazlynn dealt with a situation like this before, he hoped that she would learn from her mistakes of trying to settle everything on her own and eventually ask him for help. He trusted her to make that move. 

Fenris finally met with his sister in the Hanged Man, he recalled a very brief memory before having his hope shattered in his face by his former master sauntering down the stairs. However, he had come prepared for the difficult fight ahead. Hawke had agreed to help him, so he and another two companions were stocked up on potions and there was no way he was selling Fenris away. His sister, Varania, was terrified of her brother, she was trembling in fear at the sight but kept talking anyway. Her words did nothing to dull the fire in Fenris’ eyes, but he did not kill her. He knew it would happen beforehand, so he begrudgingly let her go. Jazlynn soon heard about the confrontation and decided to pay Fenris a visit. 

After respectfully knocking on the door and letting herself in, she found him sitting one knee over the other at the messy desk with a book in his lap. A proud smile crossed her face at the sight, it was always heart-warming to see a sight like this. A person coming from a tortured past learning to cope and live with the memories. It was a gentle reminder that sometimes, it does get better. 

"Hey, how's reading going?" she greeted when he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"It's going... well. Slaves are not permitted to read, as you probably already know. It is gratifying, to say the least."

"Good, you deserve it. After everything you've accomplished." 

"I'm an escaped slave, living in an illegally borrowed mansion. What exactly have I accomplished?"

"For one thing, you escaped. It cannot be easy to be on the run in Tevinter, I was there so I know what it's like to out there for days on end."

"I see your point, it was nothing trivial to stay on the run for years. However, the hunt is over now. Danarius is dead and I don't know what I should do."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't given the future much thought until now." 

"Well, until then I would suggest going with the flow. And if you don't like where the flow is going, the go against it. Whatever makes you feel at ease, I know it sort of worked for me when I was younger."

"Sort of? Were you not content with your past life?"

"I thought I was, honestly. Nothing seemed better than to keep studying, using my natural affinity for Math and just following the advice I was given from my teachers," Jazlynn sighed, "But being here helped me realize a few things. My education took away whatever social skills I had when I was younger and forced me into an awkward shell of a person. I was praised for being quiet and doing all the work on my own. As a result, I have a bad habit of trying to do everything by myself. My life wasn't traumatic in any way, it just robbed me of my ability to work in a team."

Fenris nodded through her explanation, "I understand why you wouldn't feel loss at losing your life. Education is a miraculous thing, it would be a shame to see it twisted."

Later on, when Merrill confronted the demon on Sundermount, she was stricken with grief when they had to kill Keeper Marethari, even more so when her clan demanded revenge. Thankfully, Hawke intervened and stopped them from causing any more bloodshed. She returned to her home in the alienage, and Jazlynn was already there waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around the elven mage in a warm embrace, hoping to comfort her but all it was give her a shoulder to cry on.

Rumors of Aveline coddling her guardsmen spread like wildfire in the city as did doubt of her leadership. Both were planted by the former guard-captain, Jeven, who quickly taken care of by Hawke and his companions.

All in all, it was all moving too quickly and at the same time dreadfully slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you've enjoyed reading this fic! It's how I know I'm not wasting my time (and actually put more effort into my writing).


	37. The Last Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this ending too soon? Yes. Am I salty about it? Yes. Have the last few chapters been shit? Still yes. Am I going to improve? Probably not. :/   
> I'm really sorry guys, but I ran out of creativity juice and all I can do is quickly write the ending, so that's why everything has been so skimpy and dumb. I tried to switch things up and use your suggestions but it's not working.

Left alone to her thoughts, Jazlynn locked herself in her room, feeling her stigma eating away at her bones. It was almost like that time with the Qunari, but this time it was so much more intense. There was a lot more at stake: the trust of her friends, more people would die and war would eventually break out in Thedas as a result. In theory, it was easy to prevent all that; snitch on Anders to someone and then he would be removed from the city. That removal probably meant death, but it was that or allow the Chantry explosion.

On the other hand, maybe the mage was right. Maybe the Circle and the Chantry were far too broken to be fixed, maybe there is no alternative than to tear it all down and start again. Anders tried to reason with them, his manifesto was constantly swept under the rug and nobody in power gave his ideas a second thought. Why would they listen to an insane apostate? They had no reason to, if he took drastic measures, it would serve as proof to the Templars and then they could do whatever they wanted. It’s like they were taunting the mage.

“Mages will be free,” Anders vowed after he changed into his charcoal black robes.

* * *

 

With her nails bitten so much they drew blood, Jazlynn kept her window open and remained seated by it, anxiously listening and waiting for what was to come. It had been days since she’s seen anyone aside from her own reflection. Her friends noticed her odd disappearance, Merrill came to check up on her only for Jazlynn to reject the elf’s help.

_There’s no way I can face any of them right now. I’m going to indirectly put them all in grave danger and wreak havoc on Kirkwall, so how could I ever look into their eyes? The eyes that don’t question or hate me for my lack of action, the eyes that will turn to a look of disgust and betrayal._

_How could I do this to them? I cannot fail them, not again. The least I can do is lessen the damage by saving the Grand Cleric, that way Sebastian won’t be devastated by her death and demand revenge. But, is that all I can do? Save an old woman?_

_Maybe I’ll be lucky and everything will turn out okay._

* * *

 

When the tensions finally broke out, Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino gathered a few people in front of the Chantry to engage in a heated argument. Jazlynn heard the commotion and jumped into action. Hawke was contacted about the chaos and hastily brought all his companions to Hightown to deal with the mess.

“I will have to tower searched. Top to bottom!” said Meredith forcefully.

“You cannot do that. You have no right!” disputed Orsino.

“I have every right! You are harboring blood mages, and I intend to root them out before they infect this city!”

“Blood magic! Where do you not see blood magic? My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption.”

“Do not trifle with me, mage. My patience is at an end.”

“A wonder that I never saw it begin.”

As the brawl went on, Jazlynn stealthily snuck in the Chantry. It was good that she learned how to cloak herself in the shadows and move along without anyone noticing her presence. Once she spotted Elthina, she bolted towards the Grand Cleric.

“Grand Cleric Elthina! You must evacuate the Chantry,” Jazlynn pleaded.

With a closer look, she saw that Viscount was also there. Coincidentally, they were discussing the matters of the Circle.

“You are the one that saved my son, Seamus, a few years ago, no? Though I regret to inform that he just ran off once again not too long ago.”

“I see, you two must get out of here. It’s not safe.”

The two elderly humans exchanged a look.

“What do you mean child?” Elthina gently inquired.

“There’s no time for explanations! Everybody out, now!” she shouted, getting everyone’s attention.

Unfortunately, there were all moving at a snail’s pace because of their disbelief of Jazlynn’s warning. Worst of all, Elthina and the Viscount were trailing behind, guiding everyone out.

Meanwhile, the arguing outside went on and Orsino muttered a suggestion, “This is getting us nowhere. Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this.”

“You will not bring her Grace into this!” Meredith hissed.

“The grand cleric cannot help you!” Anders intervened.

“Explain yourself mage.”

“I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals… while those who would lead us bow to their Templar jailers.”

“How dare you-“ Orsino started a threat before Anders interrupted him.

“The Circle has failed us, Orsino! Even you should be able to see that! The time has come to act. There can be no half-measures,” as the mage spoke, the spirit inside flared.

“Anders, what have you done?” Hawke asked.

“There can be no turning back.”

The ground rumbled, signaling a powerful explosion was about to happen. Jazlynn, Elthina and the Viscount were still inside. As she ran for the exit, Jazlynn to glanced back to see where they were and much to her dismay, they were still behind. The two looked at each other in fear before the magic roared through the Chantry, obliterating the two where they stood and light consumed the entire place.

_Damn it all! All of that for nothing!_

Jazlynn sped up her feet, hoping to get out of the blast’s way but even though she had just made out the doors, the debris from the explosion knocked her down. A powerful gust of wind blew over Kirkwall, adding to the shock of what just happened.

“Maker have mercy!” Meredith breathed out.

“There can be no peace,” Anders finally stated.

Several Chantry sisters joined the group, all of them looked frightened. Sebastian searched their faces, upon realizing Elthina wasn’t among them, he fell to his knees.

“Elthina! No! Maker, no! She was Your most faithful, Your most beloved… Why didn’t she listen to me?” when he rose back to his feet, he mournfully prayed, “Blessed be the souls of the faithful that they ascend to Your right hand…”

Orsino turned to Anders, “Why? Why would you do such a thing?”

“I removed the chance of compromise because there is no compromise,” he answered.

“The grand cleric has been slain by magic, the Chantry destroyed. As Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the Circle is to be executed- immediately.”

“The Circle didn’t even do this! Champion, you can’t let her! Help us stop this madness!”

“And I demand you stand with us! Even you must see that this outrage cannot be tolerated.”

“Why are we debating the Right of Annulment when the monster who did this is right here?” Sebastian demanded, “I swear to you, I will kill him!”

Anders turned to Hawke, “It can’t be stopped now. You have to choose.”

Hawke pondered his options as he took a glance back to his companions for opinions, upon noticing Jazlynn’s absence, he whipped his gaze back to where the Chantry once stood. The Chantry sisters who survived the explosion thanks to Jazlynn’s warnings whispered to each other about whether or not their savior managed to live.

“Jazlynn…” he mumbled with a hunch that terrified him.

Hawke ran up to the stairs, his heart beating wildly with anxiety at what he might or might not find, “Maker if she sacrificed herself for trying to save Elthina…” his sentence was cut short by the sight of a dusty but familiar looking hand.

With his friends suddenly gathered around him, he started digging through to piles of rocks. More and more of her arm was exposed, and her soft groans of pain spurned him on. Merrill and Sebastian prayed to their respective gods, while Varric, helped him out. Fenris and Aveline glared murderously at Anders and Isabela stayed to the side, avoiding conflict and closing her eyes in condolences.

When most of her face was shown to the world, Jazlynn snickered despite her pitiful situation, “It’s always like this, isn’t it? I get in trouble for trying to stop trouble and you have to come save me from nearly dying.”

“You could’ve told me! We could’ve prevented this whole mess, you knew about it!” Hawke retorted.

“I suppose, but I don’t know how I feel about betraying a friend.”

Anders targeted in that statement, while fury lit up in Sebastian’s eyes, “You knew about this? And you let all these innocent people die?!”

Several other of her friend's expression's turned sour, just as Jazlynn thought they would

“I’m sorry, I tried. Apparently, you can’t save everyone. A few Chantry sisters are alive, but unfortunately, both the Grand Cleric and the Viscount died.”

With her final explanation, Hawke pulled her out of the rubble and gave an expecting glare to Anders. The mage waved his hands and allowed the magic to flow, nursing Jazlynn back to health. Thankfully, the injuries were nothing major and she back on her feet.

“Champion, please, you must decide now,” Orsino begged as Hawke marched down the steps, his friends trailing behind, Jazlynn and Anders included.

“This won’t be easy, but I’ll support you,” he decided with a glance to his sister Bethany.


	38. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the tale of the Champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: skimpily written to avoid rewriting the entire script of the second game.

“So it’s come to this. I don’t know if we can win this war, Champion, but… thank you,” First Enchanter Orsino lamented, staring down at the Templar corpses. After hearing which side Hawke would be taking, all his friends including Jazlynn stayed with him to fight, some more reluctantly than others and both Meredith and Orsino ordered their followers to go back to the Gallows.

“I will leave your… friend for you to deal with. I must return to the Gallows. Meet me there as soon as you can,” Orsino announced before taking his leave.

“There’s nothing you can say that I haven’t already said to myself. I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this. This is the justice all mages have awaited,” said Anders in defense of his actions.

“So it’s up to you how things should be?” Hawke asked.

“It’s obvious how things shouldn’t be. The people fear what we can do, but to use that fear to bludgeon us into submission is wrong! And they do it with our blessing! And if I pay for that with my life… then I pay. Perhaps then Justice would at least be free.”

“Opinions?”

“If I’d been in that chantry today, would you be waffling? You know what must be done!” Sebastian shouted.

“Bold plan. Well, I thought so,” stated Isabela.

“He wants to die. Kill him and be done with it,” Fenris muttered.

“Belief is no excuse. Sincerity does not justify… this,” Aveline declared.

“He should come with us. Do what he can to put things right,” Merrill suggested.

“I think I’m sick of mages and Templars,” Varric commented.

Jazlynn finally peeled her eyes from the ground to express her opinion, “This world will not be kind to him, he will be relentlessly hunted, maybe you should offer him mercy.”

“Aren’t you the one you said there’s no way you could condemn a friend to death?” Hawke asked.

“That was then, this is now. I wanted to avoid this whole situation but…” her breath shuddered and she lowered her head in shame, “I failed, I was too late and I am so sorry.”

_Why is it that whenever I tell myself I’m going to do something, it never works out according to plan? It was simple! Save the grand cleric, that’s it! Yet, now she and the Viscount lie in piles of ashes and there's no way Anders can ever be safe again._

Jazlynn’s guilt of her failure was shoved in her face, she could feel the disapproving gaze of her friends glaring at her. Even though, most of them felt pity for her. If anything, they were glaring at Anders. For they knew Jazlynn did everything she could think of to stop this outbreak without bloodshed, and they respected that.

“Stop blaming yourself, Jazlynn. It won’t do you any good to wallow in guilt, I know that very well now,” Merrill comforted.

“Whatever you do, just do it,” Anders spoke.

“Help me defend the mages, for now, you’ll live. After this is over, I’ll end your life.”

Anders accepted his fate, Sebastian spoke words of disapproval but decided to stay with Hawke nonetheless. With that over with, they started making their way to the Gallows. Merrill, Varric, and Jazlynn traveled with Hawke whilst the others stayed together and took a separate route to their destination.

* * *

 

On their journey, Hawke’s party fought Templars alongside the mages and once they reached the Docks, a very powerful blood mage who summoned shades and a pride demon. Jazlynn remembered her tactic for this fight: avoid the pride demon and go for the blood mage, that way no one gets hit with the draining spells. Hawke bravely the pride demon with Varric’s help. Merrill stayed on the outlines of the fight, casting spells at weaker shades attacking Varric or Jazlynn. The battle was long and invigorating, constantly checking one’s surroundings and leaping to aid a friend in need, but they made it out alive.

While on the boat to the Gallows, all the companions were present and looking ahead, Anders, Aveline, Fenris, and Sebastian included. Jazlynn nervously tapped her fingers against her thigh, her nerves making her jumpy and fidgety. Hawke pressed a comforting hand to her shoulder, the touch initially surprised her but she leaned in with gratitude. With Garrett by her side, she felt safe.

When arriving at the Gallows, the fighting had already begun. Thankfully, Bethany was still alive and she hastily joined her brother.

“First Enchanter!” Hawke called to Orsino, standing at the top of the steps with his staff in hand.

“Champion! You’ve survived, thank the Maker! We must-“

“And here you are,” Meredith interrupted.

“Let us speak, Meredith! Before this battle destroys the city you claim to protect!”

“I will entertain a surrender, nothing more. Speak, if you have something to say.”

“Revoke the Right of Annulment, Meredith, before this goes too far. Imprison us, if you must. Search the tower. I will even help you. But do not kill us all for an act we did not commit.”

“The grand cleric and the Viscount are dead, killed by a mage. The people will demand retribution, and I will give it to them. Your offer is commendable, Orsino, but it comes too late.”

“I was kind of hoping for a happy ending,” Hawke sighed.

“I doubt we’ll be seeing that.”

“I suppose I should have expected no less from you, Champion. So be it. You will share the Circle’s fate.”

After final words of were exchanged between Meredith and Orsino and Hawke lead his friends to follow the First Enchanter into the Gallows Prison to prepare for a real fight.

Varric walked up to Jazlynn, “Well, shit, you were right about Meredith being batshit crazy and all because of that stupid idol. Now we gotta clean up this mess some way or another, I don’t want to know where that leads.”

“Neither do I, but I don’t have the option to erase my memory,” Jazlynn chuckled dryly.

“Can’t say I envy you there, Wonder.”

Once inside the prison everyone starting making preparations, sharing potions, grenades, potions. Only quiet murmurs filled the halls, it made Jazlynn feel uneasy like something would jump out at her.

_Even after this whole thing, I’m going to have to go somewhere. I can’t work for a dead man anymore and Kirkwall is too much of a shithole anyway. Where will I go? What will I do? I suppose I could chase down more Magister X agents since I highly doubt Meredith paid any attention to that._

Hawke approached her first, “Normally, I’d ask you what’s about to happen. But really, I don’t want to know.”

“Hm, Varric told me the same thing, to which I answered with ‘neither do I’.”

_No point in warning him about Orsino, if it doesn’t happen now it will later and if I try to give a quick stab he might turn to blood magic more quickly._

“Feeling nervous?”

“Me? Of course not, life-threatening situations are my favorite!” she replied sarcastically.

He snorted at her retort, “I have been noticing how often you wind up in a mess.”

“Funny how you say that. I always try to stay away from trouble yet around here it just keeps finding me!”

“Hopefully, this will be the last time you nearly die and we’ll be able live together after this is over.”

“That is also my wish,” she admitted with a quick peck on his lips.

Hawke spoke to all his companions, Bethany included before announcing to Orsino that he was ready to begin the fight against the Templars on their doorstep.

The armored Templars burst through the doors as soon as Hawke finished giving out orders. Surprisingly, the enemies were no real challenge, especially compared to the blood mage they faced on the Docks. But their quick victory did nothing to stop Orsino’s desperation. Using blood magic, several corpses came together to make this terrifying creature. It screeched loudly and horrifically, waving its skinny place arms around. The second stage of the battle began with a cry of war from the beast, and this one was definitely taking longer since corpse were constantly summoned.

With a leap, Hawke tore its head off and once he landed on the ground he marched over the rest of the living thing and stomped it to death. Jazlynn caught her breath, looking around making sure that everyone was alright. Anders healed without holding back, no point in taking care of himself since he was a dead man.

The third stage was getting out of the prison and into the Gallows courtyard where they would confront Meredith. It was a relatively short walkthrough, the longest and hardest battle was still to come.

When the fourth and final stage was upon them, Jazlynn sped up to meet Hawke and warn him that the worst was about to happen and that he should brace himself. He accepted her warning with a nod but chose to not press further, it was clear Jazlynn did not want to go into detail. It pained her enough that she couldn't stop it and to talk about it would only make it worse at this point.

Meredith was finally in front of them, with a nearly an entire army of Templars behind her. She first explained that even though Hawke wasn’t a mage, he would share their fate for supporting them. To which Knight-Captain Cullen objected, only to be refuted by his superior. Her insanity grew exponentially by the second after she unsheathed the red lyrium sword. Cullen stood beside Hawke in defiance of the crazed commander, which she responded by initiating a greatly tiresome combat assisted by moving statues.

Templars fought against Meredith and the nearly living bronze who swiped their sharp fingers down. It took a lot of teamwork, time and dodging to win against Meredith. But they did, and when they did, the lyrium spread all over Meredith, transforming her into a statue that resembled a disturbing corpse more than anything else. Everyone was confused and frozen scared at the sight, all except for Jazlynn for she already saw it happen. Her gaze swept the courtyard, the Templars looked horrified of what became of their commander. 

Keeping his promise, Hawke quickly and painlessly ended Anders’ life before leading his friends away.

* * *

 

Varric continued telling the story to Seeker Cassandra, “Word of the slaughter spread quickly. The Champion’s name became a rallying cry, a reminder that the mighty Templars could be defied. He had defended the mages against a brutal injustice, and many lived to tell the tale. The Circles rose up and set the world on fire. More Templars arrived at Kirkwall to restore order, but we were already long gone. We vanished into the hills, the Champion had to leave his mother behind in Kirkwall and circumstance eventually forced us all to leave his side. Well… All of us except for Jazlynn. You still hear the stories, of course. With each telling they grow, even if at the core remains the truth. A new legend had been born,” he closed the book and gave it back to Cassandra, “So that’s it. That’s the whole story.”

“Then Jazlynn didn’t plot this, it was Meredith who provoked the Circle. She was to blame,” the Nevarran Seeker realized.

“Or that damned idol was. Or Anders. Take your pick.”

“Even so, had the Champion not been there or if Jazlynn actually did something…”

“It might never have even gone that far. But Jazlynn really did try her best, I wouldn’t blame her if I were you.”

“I see.”

It was now Varric’s turn to question, “So how is hearing all this going to help? You’ve already lost all the Circles. In fact, haven’t the Templars rebelled as well? I thought you decided to abandon the Chantry to hung the mages.”

“Not all of us desire war, Varric.”

“Please, if you know where the Champion or Jazlynn is, you must tell me. He is a hero, a man that the mages would listen to, and Jazlynn may offer guidance. They could stop this madness before it’s too late, they may be the only ones who can.”

“Is that what this is all about? In that case, I wish I could help you.”

“Just tell me one thing, then: are either of them dead?”

“Oh, I doubt that.”

“Then you are free to go, Varric. May the Maker watch over you during the dark times ahead of us.”

“Same to you, Seeker, same to you.”

Cassandra marched out Hawke’s estate, Leandra respectfully bid her goodbye, but with most of her liveliness long gone.

Leliana was the first to ask Cassandra questions, “So did you…?”

“They are gone. Just like the Warden.”

“That is no coincidence,” the Orlesian bard suspected.

“So do we proceed with the original plan, or keep looking?”

“It is in the Maker’s hands now. We put our faith in Him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is pretty much it guys. I will revise this and fix up a few things, and maybe add chapters to fill in the blanks. Until then, I wouldn't expect daily updates. Your comments are absolutely lovely and really helped me move this fic along (I'm just a terrible writer lmao)  
> Also, I know some of you curious to know what happens after this, but so far nothing is planned.


End file.
